Inurella
by SlothKitty
Summary: Inuyasha - A comedy, romance, parody with a twist on the classic story of Cinderella. Expect lots of character exaggerations, as I make fun of them all. Pairings of: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sessh/Rin, and more to come as the story develops. As you can imagine, Inuyasha plays the Prince, Kagome is the Maid, Naraku the Step father, Kikyo and Kagura Step Sisters.
1. Inurella - Prologue

**Inurella**

**The Prologue**

* * *

Our story begins, in feudal Japan, deep in the Warring States Era. In a kingdom called Musashi. It was unlike any kingdom in the land, and for good reason. It was ruled by the fierce Dog demon Inu-no-taisho, and his beloved human wife: Queen Izayoi; whom he loved dearly, and affectionately.

The land was a beautiful, prosperous land, full of lush greenery. Flowers, trees, lakes, rivers and acres of farmland, all scattered throughout the kingdom. Making it a highly sought after place to live.

The villagers that inhabited Musashi, were lively, and productive people. Always coming and going, selling their products, producing crops, taking care of their animals and feeding their families. This was the daily routine of the people of Musashi.

All who came to the kingdom, came to realize that Inu-no-taisho's compassion for all human beings, was indeed sincere, and genuine. The King and Queen were both well respected by their people. They showed them respect, kindness and swift justice to those who would oppose them. Many came to dwell in this peaceful and prosperous kingdom, as The King and Queen, were regarded as kindly rulers.

The King and Queen had two sons. The first and eldest son, was not born from Queen Izayoi. He was born from a beautiful but cold, Dog Demoness. By the name, Inukimi. However, Inukimi was not the motherly type. Figuratively speaking, she was a bitch. Inukimi urged her lover to take the child away indefinitely. This turned out well in the end, as the great dog demon Inu-no-taisho introduced his son, to his future wife Izayoi, years later.

The moment Izayoi met her step son Sesshoumaru, she fell in love. She went straight for his long fluffy tail, as she did with his father's ears. The future Queen, continued to love and care for him as if he was her own blood. After all, she clearly was a dog-person.

When Sesshoumaru neared the age of ten. Queen Izayoi became pregnant with the King's son. Sesshoumaru was appalled by the idea of having a sibling and cursed the day his half sibling was to be born. The royal pair however could not have been more thrilled and when the new born child was finally born, they named him Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, and his older half-brother Sesshoumaru, grew up as rivals. Always butting heads. As the boys grew older, the more apparent it was, of their differences.

Sesshoumaru was tall, lean, and strong. He was an academic genius, took everything seriously, yet, was arrogant, and rude. On the other hand, he had an air of elegance and beauty that was truly unmatched.

All women around him, swooned and fainted at the sight of him. He merely ignored their advances, as love and companionship was for the weak.

Despite being raised in a human-loving home. Sesshoumaru continued to despise human beings. He thought of humans, as both nuisances and as insects to step on. Especially, his younger brother Inuyasha who was half human. Sesshoumaru was outright appalled by him and prided himself for being a full, fledged demon and degraded Inuyasha for being a half breed.

Inuyasha was the youngest. He wasn't as tall or as bright. Yet, he was strong, muscular, and fast. Inuyasha excelled at physical activities and sports. He was more hot-tempered and brash, and easy to irritate. On the other hand, he was rather charismatic, and easy to get along with. However, unlike his older brother, Inuyasha was fond of, and cared for humans. For he was himself, half human. He had the best of both worlds.

This caused a long-time rift between the two siblings, and was the primary reason for the bitterness and tension between them. Only up until recently, had they began to come together, and communicate with each other.

Elsewhere in the kingdom, lived a family of three, who were well known for their kindness, friendly nature and work ethic.

They were the Higurashi's.

Mrs. Higurashi was a famous seamstress; who was adored by all who met her. She was a friend and personal seamstress of the King and Queen.

Mr. Higurashi was a popular and successful businessman. He too, helped run his wife's seamstress business, as well as others in the village. He was a happy go lucky kind of man, and was always joking around. He loved people and people loved him.

The Higurashi's had a child. A daughter, by the name Kagome. She was their first and only child. They loved and adored her. She had raven hair like her mother and her father's dazzling Hazel eyes, which was rare in that region.

Sadly, within the first eight years of her life, Kagome's father tragically died in a fire. The whole kingdom mourned his death. Everyone, including the King and Queen attended his funeral. It was said, it was a terrible accident. But yet, even though Kagome was only eight years old. The little girl had her suspicions and so did Mrs. Higurashi.

Unfortunately for Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi, there wasn't much Mr. Higurashi had left for his family. They lived in a beautiful home they worked hard for. This was the only thing of value they had left.

In a terrible twist of events, a few weeks later Mrs. Higurashi's seamstress shop slowly went out of business. It was a terrible set back.

Unfortunately, they had nothing left but the house.

If that wasn't enough, Mrs. Higurashi's health was slowly deteriorating. She knew she didn't have much time and she needed to act fast.

Mrs. Higurashi knew that she needed to marry again, to keep the home her husband left them. She needed to continue to support her little girl. Kagome needed a father figure, to be a family again. Even if she herself couldn't be a part of it for long.

And so it begins…

* * *

**A/N: Yay, you've made it past the prologue, now on to Chapter 1 - Mission Impossible!**

**June 3rd 2015, I am so sorry if you've been a victim of my recent email spamming. I made a grave error when I accidentally deleted one of my chapters and I chose to delete everything because of it, lol. I couldn't wrap my brain around replacing chapters and keeping track of the re-naming I would've had to do. My brain can only hold so much info at one time. Anyways It wont ever happen again, I now know what not to do! Please forgive me and I hope you'll continue to read my fic despite the spam you have all been victim to. So very sorry!**


	2. Inurella Chapter 1: Mission Impossible

**Inurella**

**Chapter 1: Mission Impossible**

* * *

Our story officially begins with Mrs. Higurashi making preparations to snatch herself up a new husband. She went out on a mission to get a makeover to impress the fellas at the upcoming ball being held at the Musasha Palace.

She went to the local barber got herself a new haircut, and sewed herself a gown from the fabric she had been keeping in her home in a very large chest in the attic. The fabric was priceless, it was her great grandmothers.

It was embroidered with diamonds, and the thread was made out of silk-gold. The dress was light gold in color with diamond embroidery in a beautiful swirling pattern on the corset. The gown itself was made of a gold chiffon mesh that was light and flowy and cascaded all the way down to her delicate feet. After all her hard work, she came out radiant. She was already a beauty, but she wanted to tastefully update her appearance to appeal to the men these days. Her hair was long sleek and shiny, but tonight she was wearing it up in a beautiful silver butterfly pin her mother gave her.

Tonight was the biggest ball of the year. Hundreds of people were going to be there, very important people. People from all over the country, Princes, Princesses, Kings, Queens, Knights, Lady's in waiting, . Thanks to her previous profession and her relationship with the King and Queen, their family was deeply respected by everyone in the palace. So it was very easy for her to get invited to the ball.

Mrs. Higurashi came fashionably late, as was part of her plan. She elegantly stepped into the room. Everyone had already been seated, so naturally all eyes were on her. She sashayed down the stairs into the ballroom with grace and her head held high, keeping her composer.

She smiled politely and batted her eyes, as she still knew how to charm the men off their feet. She could hear whispers of jealous women with their glares staring her down as she worked the floor. Men stopped what they were doing and stared, they forgot who they were with and unconsciously slowly following Mrs. Higurashi with their eyes.

The women were outraged; they grabbed their men back from their longing gaze and slapped them with their purses. The men snapped out of it and realized they were in big trouble. However they couldn't forget the lovely image of Mrs. Higurashi out of their heads.

Many men came forward to ask the Mrs. Higurashi to dance or to see her outside the ball. None of them seemed right for her or her daughter. Half of them were married! Finally she made her way outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. She sat down on the bench and fanned herself, as it was quite a warm evening. Her plan was to make a spectacular arrival, which she managed to pull off. She looked up at the stars and sighed.

"_Oh husband, please forgive me for making a spectacle of myself, but I feel this is the only way to find a wealthy man to take care of our family, even if it isn't out of love. At least Kagome will live well and be taken care of." _

Just then a shooting star flew across the sky, she smiled and took that as a sign that her husband was watching and agreed with her plan.

She silently prayed to herself. _"Please lord, send me a good, generous, father figure for Kagome and …Also it wouldn't hurt if he was wealthy too"._ She added quickly with a smile.

Just then a man with long cascading black hair and dark purple eyes came in through the doors in somewhat of a hurry, looking back to make sure no one was following. He took a deep breath and sighed.

He looked around for a place to sit and relax, not being one who preferred the company of others.

Then he noticed her.

Mrs. Higurashi was leaning against the balcony wall; she was sparkling in the moonlight and was radiating loveliness.

The man inhaled and took a deep breath and walked towards her nonchalantly trying to keep his cool. Knowing men probably threw themselves at her all the time.

"Good evening" the man said.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the tall dark and handsome man. She smiled sweetly and said "Good evening to you too, lovely night tonight isn't it?"

The man gently grabbed her hand and kissed it "Yes quite, but not as lovely as you".

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him up and down and smiled. "I can tell you use that on all the ladies"

The man looked taken aback but smiled "Only the most beautiful that comes across my path" he said with a charming smile.

"There you go again!" Mrs. Higurashi said laughing.

The man gave a hearty laugh and nodded "You got me, I just can't help myself seeing such a beautiful woman."

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a coy smile.

The man stiffened his posture "I really do it mean it, you are stunning under the moonlight"

She gave him a sincere smile "You aren't so bad yourself sir"

"Thank you my lady, but please call me Naraku" he insisted.

"Very well…Naraku" she bowed politely.

"Might I ask you name your miss?" Naraku asked curiously.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and opened her mouth to say her name and…

Mrs. Higurashi and Naraku dated for quite some time, introducing him to Kagome and introducing his two daughters to them. The youngest was named Kagura, she was quite beautiful but very shy, quiet, but kind-hearted. Because of this Kikyo took advantage of Kagura's kind nature. The eldest Kikyo was indeed beautiful, but her heart was cold and bitter. Not many people who came across Kikyo's path left with a good impression of her.

Mrs. Higurashi was quite excited about having sisters for Kagome. She couldn't wait for them to live together and become a family.

Kagome was very suspicious and reserved about the whole thing. She didn't want to spoil her mother's happiness since her mother's health had been so poor. So she kept quiet and went along with the whole thing.

Time went on, seasons passed, years passed and Mrs. Higurashi's health was deteriorating quickly. Kagome spent most of her time taking care of her mother while Naraku and his daughters were out going to parties or social gatherings.

At least when Naraku and the girls returned Kagura was the only one who came to see how she was doing and helped Kagome give her medication and to make she Mrs. Higurashi was comfortable.

Kagome quite liked Kagura, but kept it to herself for now. If Kikyo knew she was getting more attention than her, she would have a fit.

There in Mrs. Higurashi's bedroom, Kagome and Kagura sat and watched over her and tended to her every need.

Mrs. Higurashi tossed and turned in her sleep and sweating profusely.

Kagura looked at Mrs. Higurashi and sighed "She's getting worse Kagome".

Kagome looked down at her Mother with great sadness and touched her Mothers face. "I know, and I can't do anything about it, I feel so helpless."

Kagura placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder "Whatever I can do, please tell me."

Kagome smiled at her "You're too kind Kagura, but I'm afraid no matter what we do, she will pass soon. Could you please ask your father and Kikyo to come in and say their goodbyes?"

Kagura's eyes got big and said "I can ask them, but ..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and clenched her fist "Tell them if they don't get here now, they will never be able to say good bye to her, and this is the last time they will see her alive. If they ever loved my mother, they will get over themselves and get in here!"

Kagura gulped "You're right Kagome; I will go and fetch them right away"

After a few minutes Kagome could here yelling, slamming, banging and crashing, and did she hear something dragging across the floor?

After a while Kagura came through the door with Naraku stumbling over himself. He straightened up and tried to compose himself. Naraku had many fears and one of them was germs. He held a cloth over his nose and mouth to keep the germs out.

Naraku cleared his throat. "What is it Kagome, I am quite busy at the moment". He muffled.

Kagome glared at her stepdad "You know very well why I asked you here. My mother, your wife for 10 years is seriously ill and may not make the night. Not once have you visited her or cared for her. Not once have you said a kind word since you found out she was dying. How dare you treat my mother this way!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Naraku was taken aback. He looked down at his shoes and felt the guilt wash over him like a damn that had just burst.

Naraku clenched his fists. "Kagome...I, I'm so sorry, I truly love your mother. I've been incredibly selfish and neglectful. It just got easier and easier to pretend your mother wasn't here. I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing."

With tears in her eyes, Kagome ran into Naraku's arms. In all of the years they had been a family not once did Kagome embrace her stepdad.

Naraku was taken aback, he wasn't used to people touching him nor did he like it when they did so, but Kagome was his step daughter and her mother was dying. He very gently placed a hand on Kagome's head and patted it. Not knowing what else to do or how to comfort her.

Kagome looked around the room. "Where's Kikyo?"

Kagura gulped. "She said she's not coming, I tried to drag her out of her room, but she just screamed and had a tantrum.

Kagome turned red from anger, but then heard her mother cough.

She began to cough and wheeze. Kagome spun around to tend to her mother.

"Oh mama, is there anything I can do?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Water...please my little one" she said softly.

Kagome rushed out of the room to fetch her some water.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to Kagura and smiled and placed her hand on her cheek. "My sweet Kagura, don't cry. You've been very kind to me and Kagome and I thank you for that. I think of you as a daughter, my beautiful sweet little girl. You and Kagome will be together from now on. Take care of each other."

Kagura gulped and tried to hold back tears "Yes mama, we will."

Mrs. Higurashi whispered to Kagura and Kagome "Would you mind leaving me with your father, I have a few words for him".

Kagura patted her new mama's hand and smiled "Ok we will be right out the door if you need us."

Mrs. Higurashi then narrowed her eyes towards Naraku "I'm disappointed in you husband. I had wished to see you many times, but they said you were too busy."

Naraku cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say darling." He said nervously through the cloth he still held to his nose and mouth.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes with what little strength she had left. "You know I'm not contagious right?"

Naraku laughed nervously "Of course Dear." He said as he patted her head much like he did to Kagome's.

Mrs. Higurashi relaxed her body. "You're an idiot Naraku, but I don't have much time to dwell on the past. I have forgiven you for your neglect and childish ways. But if you dare disrespect our daughters in any way, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. And we both know how much you hate ghosts." Mrs. Higurashi giving him a sly smile.

Naraku gulped. "I…I promise to be good to our daughters." Naraku nodded.

A few hours later Mrs. Higurashi took her final breath, she was surrounded by everyone she loved. Except Kikyo who was pouting in her room.

Five years later…

It was an early spring morning and Kagome had been sleeping on her bed of hay and straw. She was now eighteen years old and had grown into a beautiful woman, she…Wait why was she sleeping on a bed of hay and straw?

Ever since her mother died, Kikyo made sure Kagome was treated as a slave and housekeeper. She was forced to sleep in the maids chambers with the rest of the servants.

Naraku had always feared her daughter Kikyo, she was manipulative and scary. Kagura had always been bullied and picked on, but now it was Kagome's turn. She had been jealous of Kagome's brains and beauty as well as her positive attitude no matter what Kikyo put her through. It frustrated her to no end.

Naraku and Kagura tried to reason with Kikyo, but she always threatened or blackmailed them into submission. Kagome on the other hand wasn't scared of her step sister, she was scared of what she would do to her remaining family members if she didn't obey.

Naraku had his own agenda as to why he let this continue on. He liked having Kagome around, and new that if she had it her own way she would move out and he would be stuck with Kikyo. Kagura on the other hand would always stay by her father's side no matter what, he wasn't worried about her leaving.

Both Naraku and Kagura were petrified of Kikyo, and having Kagome there to defend them was a blessing, Naraku didn't want her to ever leave!

Meanwhile…

As Kagome was sleeping, her little animal friends came through the window to wake her up like they do every morning. They all gathered around her silently until a mischievous young Kitsune walked over to her and nudged her to wake up.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, and then went still once again.

"Kagooomee" the little Kitsune said gently.

"Wake up already!" he yelled while smacking her in the head.

The rest of the animals started to chirp and growl for Kagome to wake up.

"Ouch" Kagome whined.

Kagome finally opened her eyes and sat up. She glanced around the room and rolled her eyes and groaned, "Seriously you guys, you really don't need to do this every morning" she said as she flung herself back down on the hay.

The birds chirped happily and flew around the room to gather her peasant clothing. While the bunnies and squirrels were gathering her brush and wash cloth.

"I can get dressed myself" Kagome protested while stretching.

The little birds, squirrels and bunnies where whizzing past her feet and head. She walked over to the window but not without tripping over woodland creatures.

Kagome looked out of the tiny window and peered out at the castle, thinking about how wonderful it would be to live in a castle

Kagome sighed and thought dreamily, _"I_ _feel like I should be singing or something…."_

Kagome stared out the window for quite some time, lost in the thought of leaving this dreadful place and into a castle where she would live like a princess.

She was then rudely interrupted by the calling of her elder step sister Kikyo.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whipped around from the window and was frantically trying to find her peasant dress. The birds were flying and chirping around her head, Kagome frantically shooed them away with her arms.

"Kagome over here" Shippou yelled over the noise.

She looked over where Shippou was. He was standing in the corner with feathers in his hair and her dress in his tiny hands.

Kagome ran over and sighed with relief "Thanks Shippou" she said as she pulled the dress over her head and patted his head affectionately.

"No problem, I had to wrestle with one of the blue jays to get it, she was going to use it for a nest" Shippou said proudly.

Kagome didn't have time to praise the Kitsune. She had to get upstairs quickly. "Thanks again" she yelled as she shut the door behind her. Kagome ran upstairs to Kikyo's bedroom and opened the doors, bracing herself for the familiar stench she smelled every day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Keep going it gets a lot better!**


	3. Inurella Chapter 2: The New Family

**Inurella**

**Chapter 2: ****The New Family**

* * *

"What took you so long!? I've been waiting for… 3 minutes!" Kikyo snarled pointing to the clock above her dresser.

Kagome rolled her eyes and knelt down to rub lotion on Kikyo's feet.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" Kagome replied politely with a hint of sarcasm.

Kikyo cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at her step sister.

"You know Kagome, you should be grateful I even allow you in my presence. The likes of you shouldn't even be near me, let alone touching my beautiful delicate feet, you should be praising me that I even let you…."

Kagome cleared her throat and asked "I'm all done now, anything else you need your Majesty?"

Kikyo turned her nose up at Kagome and pouted.

"Yes, leave me, I no longer need your assistance" Kikyo said as she motioned for Kagome to leave with a shooing motion of her hand.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You know Kikyo, you could always put on your own lotion."

Kagome then walked over to Kikyo's window and opened the shades and lifted the window to get some fresh air.

Even the flowers beside Kikyo's bed seemed to perk right up at the fresh air.

Kikyo stood up and walked over to her giant mirror that took up half the wall.

Kikyo squished up her face as if repulsed. "Do….it….myself? I should not have to do such things. For I am Kikyo! Daughter of Naraku. People should bow down to me, praise and worship the ground I walk on. Men flock to me, like bees to pollen, the sun rises in the morning just to greet my glorious face..."

Kikyo twirled back around expecting to see Kagome standing there taking in every word she said, but instead she was left in an empty room.

Kikyo pouted the rest of the day.

After Kagome was done that task, she ran into Kagura's room.

When Kagome walked in Kagura was sitting at her nightstand powdering her face.

"Good morning Kagura, what can I get you?" Kagome asked.

"Morning Kagome" Kagura said as she stretched. "Err, I mean what do you want?"

Kagome sighed. "Kagura you don't have to pretend to be mean to me, your sister isn't here"

"Oh your right, I'm sorry." Kagura said as she giggled.

Kagome walked over to Kagura. "You need to learn to stand up for yourself and to not listen to what Kikyo says or does. Be your own person and fight back!" Kagome exclaimed raising her fist in the air with enthusiasm.

Kagura smiled. "You're right Kagome. I'm so sorry. I treated you so awful in the past. I never meant to hurt you. I was scared of Kikyo." Kagura said with her head down.

Kagome grabbed Kagura's hand. "It's ok, I understand, I'd be scared too" Kagome and Kagura both laughed.

They both turned their heads in surprise "Do I hear laughing?" Naraku yelled from down the hall.

Kagome and Kagura both rolled their eyes and giggled.

Kagome snapped out of it and remembered that her step father required his morning banana tea in bed and if she did not "succeed" in bringing the tea to him on time, he would make a big speech and go on and on about threatening to "absorb her" and something about becoming "one'" with him'.

"_Whatever that means_" Kagome thought.

Kagome ran out of Kagura's room and waved back to her and smiled and shut the door.

She headed to the oversized kitchen and boiled the water and made her step father's precious banana tea and headed up to his room.

She knocked on the door and listened for the 'You may enter' to come in.

Kagome knocked and heard Naraku say "You may enter" so she opened the doors balancing the tray with one hand. She expected Naraku to be in bed but she noticed right away that he was not where he usually is.

"Hello?" Kagome called out. She waited but heard nothing.

She started to get a little creeped out so she put the tray on the desk and walked to the closest window and opened the drapes to let some light in.

She looked around the room, "Hello?" she said again.

Kagome finally heard a noise coming from the closet. She walked towards it and opened the doors.

There was Naraku sitting in the closet with his hands in his lap.

Kagome paused for a moment trying to process why Naraku was sitting in the closet.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naraku answered without lifting his head "So you have found me Kagome, you are smarter than I thought!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow again, but didn't bother asking questions. She knew better than to mess in the affairs of Naraku, even if what he was doing at the time made no sense.

Kagome laughed nervously "So are you going to get out of there so you can have your tea?" Kagome replied.

Naraku suddenly raised his head and stared at her "You think you're so smart don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome replied more than a little creeped out.

Just then Kagome heard a noise coming from the other closet across the room.

-BANG-

The doors flew open and another Naraku walked out of the closet.

"HA…I fooled you!" Naraku exclaimed pointing at Kagome laughing.

Kagome looked at both of the Naraku's, and backed herself up against the wall. "What's going on? Why is there two of you?"

"Do not be afraid Kagome. The Naraku you see in the closet is just a puppet." Naraku explained.

Just as he said that the puppet turned into a wooden doll.

Kagome started to breathe more easily, "I see, well that was pretty pointless wasn't it?" she said as if to reprimand him.

Naraku started to fidget with his night shirt and spoke quickly. "Well I do have a lot of time on my hands, and coming up with new ways to creep people out, has always been one of my favorite hobbies" he said matter of factly.

Kagome just smiled and nodded as she did so many times in this house.

Naraku walked over to the desk and picked up his tea and sipped it.

Just then Kagura walked through the doors and just behind her was Kikyo pushing Kagura out of the way. "I'm the eldest I get to walk through doors and greet father first" Kikyo said whining.

Kikyo and Kagura fought for their place at the door shoving and yelling.

"Girls, Girls, please shut up! " Naraku exclaimed rubbing his temples.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to go do my chores now, if you'll all excuse me" Kagome said as she headed for the door eagerly wanting to get away.

"Hold it Kagome! I have a list to add to your daily chores." Naraku said smiling.

"I have a list as well." Kikyo exclaimed glaring at Kagome holding out the list for Kagome to take.

"I also have a list" Kagura said quietly but gave a soft smile to Kagome. Kagome smiled back knowing Kagura had no choice in making a list.

Kagome sighed and walked over to Naraku, Kikyo and Kagura and grabbed their lists, and headed downstairs to get the supplies.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed my fic so far! Would love to hear what you all think :D**


	4. Inurella Chapter 3: Heated Discussions

**Inurella**

**Chapter 3: Heated Discussions**

* * *

*****Prince Charming's Castle*****

"Dearest please stop pacing, and calm down before you have a stroke" Izayoi warned.

"How can I calm down? The boy is stubborn I tell you, He didn't get it from my side of the family" Inu-no-taisho exclaimed.

Izayoi let out a small laugh "Remember how much you hated our arranged marriage when you were his age?"

Inu-no-Taisho paused "Well yes, but that was a completely different situation and time." he said looking disgruntled.

Izayoi laughed at her husband shaking her head in amusement.

"Putting that aside for now, let's discuss another matter" Izayoi said as she fanned herself from the heat and tapped her pen on the table.

Inu-no-taisho stopped pacing and cleared his throat "Dear if you're talking about the missing chocolate statue, I am telling you I had no choice but to eat it! It was sitting there staring at me!" he explained.

Izayoi laughed covering her mouth in amusement. "No dear I wasn't talking about that, but now I know to put you on a diet." Izayoi reached over and poked Inu-no-taisho with her pen and cleared her throat "As I was saying onto the other matter... our son Sesshoumaru."

"What about him?" Inu-no-taisho asked as he sat himself beside his Queen.

"Are you sure you want Sesshoumaru to rule after you? Instead of Inuyasha? She asked slowly.

"Well, why shouldn't he? He's the oldest after all" Inu-no-taisho declared.

Izayoi sighed "I know he is, but think about the humans that you would leave under him. He's more likely to commit mass genocide with his view on humans than be a kind ruler.

Inu-no-taisho paused for a moment "Oh come now, surely that is being a little harsh isn't it? After all with the Tensaiga I'm sure his view on them will change"

"He's had that sword for several years now and it hasn't done anything to improve his thoughts on humans. At least consider the possibility to let Inuyasha rule"

"Sesshoumaru won't like this; I'll have to make it up to him somehow." Inu-no-taisho stood up again and walked over to the window.

"As for Inuyasha's wife problem, I will have a ball here at the castle and invite every eligible maiden in the whole country, and if Inuyasha can't pick a bride by sunrise, then Sesshoumaru will get the throne."

"Surely Inuyasha will need more time to choose his wife, after all we do want to make sure she's acceptable to becoming the future Queen, don't you agree dear?"

Inu-no-taisho sighed. "I could never disagree with you my love, why start now? But you're right.

Inu-no taisho put a hand on the Queens forearm. "How about we still have the ball and Inuyasha will still have to choose a bride, but when he chooses his special lady he'll be inviting the girl to stay with us for a fortnight. That being said if the young lady can tame Inuyasha, I'll declare her as queen." Inu-no-taisho scratched his chin seemingly happy with his plan.

"Ok that sounds lovely dear but what about love?" Izayoi asked impatiently.

Inu-no-taisho turned around looking confused. "What about love? I'm sure he'll grow to love her"

Izayoi gave Inu-no-taisho a stern look and kicked him under the table.

"OUCH! Ok my dearest. Of course if he doesn't love her well...we'll throw another ball?" he said innocently.

Izayoi stood up and smacked the king on the back of the head.

Inu-no-taisho rubbed his head and thought "_Inuyasha gets his temper from his mother._"

He smiled and looked at his wife. "Fine, we'll wait and see if they grow fond of each other as the days go by, and if I see no love, then Sesshoumaru will get the throne" The king finally declared, but not before getting a nod of approval of the Queen.

Izayoi smiled sweetly. "Very well, I will get the Duke and his men to go around the towns and deliver a message saying that there will be a ball held at the castle and that every eligible maiden is to attend by order of the King and Queen." Izayoi grabbed her pen and started writing, then looked up at her husband. "When should we have this Ball by the way?" Izayoi asked eagerly.

"I'd say in 1 weeks' time" the King declared casually.

"One week's time? One week? That's it? My Goodness….how is that possible?" Izayoi exclaimed jotting down extensive details of the party.

Inu-no-taisho walked up behind Izayoi and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Izayoi my love, calm down. We just invite people over, add food, music and it's a shindig" the king replied happily, doing a little dance behind her chair.

Izayoi stood up immediately and tore herself out of his grasp. "You men know nothing! A proper ball takes months to prepare. These poor girls will be frantically running around town trying to prepare themselves for this, I must take immediate action and organize this ball myself….with a little help of course." She said smiling to herself.

"Aren't you exaggerating dear?" the King asked.

Izayoi gasped and stormed away leaving Inu-no-taisho all alone with his thoughts of why having a ball is such a big deal to women.

*** Meanwhile at the other end of the Castle***

The King and Queens son Inuyasha and his best friend Miroku were sitting in one of the castles dining rooms discussing important matters of the world.

"Now she has a nice rack" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha as a maid with a pot of tea walked by.

Miroku stood up and walked over to the young girl and grasped her hand.

"Excuse me Miss" Miroku looked her up and down with a sly smile. "Will you do yourself the honor of bearing me a child?" Miroku said as he stroked the young girl's hand.

The girl giggled and blushed "Oh Miroku you never change do you? Do you not remember? You asked me that last week, you also said the same thing to every maid working here" The girl replied as she politely removed her hand from his grasp.

"I see…..so is that a no then?" Miroku winced sadly.

"I'm afraid so but I hope one day you'll find a woman that will actually say yes" The girl said politely as she walked away.

Miroku sighed and walked back over to where Inuyasha was sitting, "Oh well there's plenty other women in this town who I can ask"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Like who? You've asked every woman in the castle, and the 16 towns that we own, not to mention my own mother and ….."

Miroku coughed. "Ok ok I get it; I've asked 'a lot' of women to bear my child"

Inuyasha gave Miroku a stern glare.

"OK so maybe half of the population….."

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

Miroku crossed his arms sternly. "Very well, 'MOST' of the population" Miroku finally admitted.

Inuyasha yawned sleepily. "Just take a wife already, just pick ONE and stop asking everyone to have your child" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"I'll make you a deal, the one girl who does say "yes" to me, I'll make her my bride and I will not ask another woman to bear my child ever again." Miroku replied confidently.

"Keh, how about if we make this interesting?" Inuyasha said leaning forward with his mischievous grin.

"I'm listening" Miroku said as he leaned closer.

"If you can get Sango the one and only girl you haven't asked, to bear your child by the end of the week, then I'll give you the key to the maids changing room" Inuyasha said as he watched Miroku's face fall.

"Sango? Why Sango?" Miroku whined.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Did you ever think there was a reason as to why I have not yet asked her?"

"Keh, that's why I picked her, I know your pathetic little secret." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair looking pleased with himself.

Miroku gasped and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "How did you know?" Miroku asked while looking around suspiciously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed. "Because it is stamped on your pathetic face. Not to mention the fact that you haven't asked her is proof enough! I'm not as dumb as I look." Inuyasha said grinning mischievously.

Miroku stared at the table. "It'll be a challenge but I'll somehow convince her to say yes to bear my child and get her to fall in love with me in the process, I was planning on doing this anyways… just not so soon." He said as he winced.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched "Well you better start soon I'm heading down to see her now and ask her for some girl advice since you suck at it."

Miroku made a gesture as if he'd been shot in the chest.

They headed down to the barn where Sango took care of all the animals. On the way there they encountered many females smiling and blushing at Miroku and Inuyasha as they walked by with their little feathery duster's and short skirts.

"How can you be having girl troubles when you're surrounded by so many beautiful females? " He paused. "In little maid outfits!" Miroku said excitedly with hearts in his eyes, as little maids in uniform's danced above his head.

Inuyasha laughed. "Keh, maid uniform's do nothing for me. It's the school uniform's I like, and besides I need a different kind of girl, someone who isn't like all the other's."

"There's always Helga the 300 pound woman with 74 cats, now she's different." Miroku said as he slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Miroku "You know what I mean, I don't mean different looking. All these girls are the same, their boring and they throw themselves at me, and I don't want a wife like that." Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku blinked at Inuyasha. "My god why not?" Miroku asked looking confused and shocked.

Inuyasha just shook his head in amusement and continued on to the stables where Sango was working.


	5. Inurella Chapter 4: A Father's Excitment

**Inurella**

**Chapter 4: A father's excitement**

*****Meanwhile back at Naraku's Mansion*****

While Kagome was downstairs gathering her cleaning supplies and getting ready for a very long day of cleaning ridiculous things that don't even need to be cleaned in the first place.

She heard a knock at the door.

At the time Kikyo and Kagura were upstairs with their father.

Kikyo was playing the tambourine while Kagura was playing the piano. Naraku was sitting in the far corner banging his head against the wall.

Kagome ran to the door wondering who it could be so early in the morning. She peeked through the little hole in the door and caught a glimpse of a short bald man with a very thick mustache. He was holding a roll of parchment in his hand.

Kagome opened the door immediately knowing this must be important.

"Good morning Miss. Is your mother or father home?" the old man asked.

Kagome blinked and thought for a moment shifting her glance to the ceiling. "Well my stepfather is here, but you should know that my step sisters are upstairs singing and playing the tambourine, so I'm thinking that he's probably banging his head against the wall right now" Kagome said matter of factly.

Kagome leaned closer towards the man and whispered "If you listen carefully you can hear it echoing through the halls."

The duke paused for a moment looking around as if to try and listen. "I see, well than I suppose I can just read this to you and you can pass along the message to your….err…. family members?" The duke asked a little unnerved.

"Yes of course please come in." Kagome said as she motioned for him to enter.

He wiped his shoes and cleared his throat. "Thank you. As you know I am the Duke of the King and Queen's and I'm here to present you with this note inviting you and your sister's to a ball at the castle, coming next Friday. All eligible maidens are to attend."

The Duke bowed and presented the parchment to Kagome who held it like it was a ticket to freedom. "It explains all the details and everything here on this roll of parchment".

Kagome was so filled with excitement she was trembling.

"Even I can go too?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Why of course madam" The duke said as he smiled and tipped his hat.

"Well thank you Sir, I'll be sure to pass this on to my sister's" Kagome said politely.

The duke headed out the door and thanked her again for her time and hopped on a horse and galloped away, leaving Kagome standing there in awe.

"_A ball? At the Castle? With dresses and music_?" Kagome thought as she twirled around happily with stars in her eyes.

Kagome stopped as she heard Naraku's voice.

"Kagome? What is that? What are you doing? Why are you …dancing and such?" Naraku squinted his eyes. "It is not…' natural' to me, this… 'Dancing' about and such nonsense." He said making a strange twirling gesture with his hands.

Naraku stared at Kagome as he fidgeted with his hands as he proceeded down the stairs cautiously.

Kagome stared at him blankly. "It's just that this man…." Kagome started to say before she was rudely cut off.

"A man? Someone came by the house and you didn't inform me of this?" Naraku said glaring at Kagome.

"Y-you were upstairs and…" Kagome started to say again.

"Upstairs?" Naraku lifted his gaze slowly towards the upstairs and shuddered.

"Yes I was upstairs wasn't I? And what was I doing upstairs Kagome?" Naraku said calmly stepping closer to her.

Kagome stood up straight. "You were upstairs listening to the girls practice" she said quickly.

"Listening?" Naraku snorted.

Naraku cringed. "Not exactly Kagome. Let me tell you what I was doing "upstairs".

Naraku sighed and began to pace back and forth. "They call it singing, I do not like such noise. But the girls insisted! So I reluctantly listened to them, but as I sat there, I felt the need to bang my head against the wall to block out the ridiculous unnatural noises coming from those two girls. Whatever those two were doing, it was not music, and it was racket! And it gives me such migraines!" Naraku said as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

Naraku stepped in front of Kagome and grabbed her shoulders with pain in his eyes. "Did you not think that I would've given my right arm and both of my legs for any excuse to get away from those two "singing"?" Naraku said sternly.

"Err….Forgive me" Kagome said with her head down rather nervously.

Naraku sighed "I need an aspirin"

He continued "What did the man want Kagome?" he asked calmly.

Kagome slowly handed him the note, knowing that the chances of her going now were starting to deteriorate.

Naraku read as his eye's got bigger and bigger "My God, a ball in 1 week? Naraku said in a high pitched voice. "How will we manage to pull this off? Naraku frantically looked around the room.

But he stopped and realized what this meant. "Finally a way to marry off Kikyo" Naraku muttered under his breath.

Kagome was about to ask what a ball had to do with getting married, when Naraku immediately turned around jumping, and running around in circles and yelling at the top of his lungs, waving his arms frantically in the air like an over excited middle aged woman.

"Girls, girls, I have the most exciting news….hurry and get down here!" Naraku yelled.

Doors slammed and shouting was heard, as well as loud quick footsteps.

Before they even reached the top of the stairs Kikyo shoved Kagura out of the way, so she could be the first one to arrive once again.

"Kagura don't just stand there! Shove her back! I didn't raise you to be a push over" Naraku said sternly.

"Yes father" Kagura said slowly

Kikyo and Kagura ran down the stairs eagerly waiting what their father had to say.

"What is it father?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Yes father tell us!" Kagura said practically jumping up and down.

Naraku sighed with delight. "You girls have been invited to a ball" Naraku held his breath. "…at the castle!" Naraku said as he covered his mouth with his hands and started to giggle.

Both of the girls gaped at their father unbelieving.

Naraku took a deep breath "That's not even the best part! The reason why there's a ball in the first place is because the prince is going to choose a girl sometime during the night, and whoever gets picked will spend 2 weeks with the prince at the castle and that girl will eventually become his bride if…."

"Father slow down, you're starting to sweat" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Your right, I'm just a little excited, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to get rid of you!" Naraku said panting.

"What was that father?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"uhhh never mind Kikyo do not interrupt me again." Naraku said awkwardly and stared at Kikyo with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome was silently standing there observing all this contemplating whether to try and stab herself with the duster or attempt to ask her step father if she could go…..one of these options sounded more appealing than the other.

Kagome reached for the duster when Naraku turned around.

"Kagome, I suppose you're just itching to ask me if you're able to go or not, am I correct." Naraku asked.

Kagome uncomfortably looked up at Naraku "The thought has crossed my mind yes."

"You're not going to let her go…..are you father?" Kikyo said grabbing a hold of Naraku's arm glaring at Kagome.

"Well there is no reason why she can't go….can you girls think of a reason?" Naraku asked looking at his daughters. Looking grossed out as Kikyo clutched his arm.

"She doesn't have a dress for one thing" Kikyo snarled looking at Kagome up and down.

Kagome looked down at her rags "No….but I could make one, I'm sure there's tons of a fabric in the attic"

"I see, well if you can finish your chores by the end of the day, and of course every day till the ball, not to mention make yourself a dress in time, then I see no reason why you can't go." Naraku said as he peeled Kikyo's cold dead hands off his arm.

"But father! She's just a slave" Kikyo whined as she stomped her foot.

"I think it's fair for her to go, I mean she is an eligible maiden after all" Kagura said smiling at Kagome.

"Oh shut up Kagura" Kikyo yelled at her sister and ran off upstairs having a huge temper tantrum.

Kagome ignored all what was going on around her and remembered what Naraku had said "_The prince is looking for a bride? At the ball…I have a chance to become Queen? Ok It's official, I really need to get to this ball_." Kagome thought with determination.

"Kagome snap out of it, you better get a move on if you want to make it to the ball this week, remember you have to finish all of your chores in order to attend the ball." Naraku warned.

Kagome did snap out of it and went to start her chores faster than she's ever done before.


	6. Inurella Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery

**Inurella**

**Chapter 5: A shocking discovery**

* * *

*****Meanwhile back at the castle*****

"Hey Sango" Inuyasha waved while pulling Miroku out from behind him.

Miroku cleared his throat nervously "uhhh hi Sango" Miroku said quickly.

"Hello boys, what kind of trouble are you two up to today?" Sango said as she poured water into a bucket for the horses.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed. "The only trouble we're in is that we don't have a clue about girls and as I'm sure you already know I'm being pressured into finding a girlfriend and…."

Sango stood up straight wiping her hair out of her eyes. "Oh right the ball; you want advice on how to pick your dream girl is that it?" Sango asked.

"Ball? What ball?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"We haven't heard anything about a ball" Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha.

Sango looked at them as if they were joking "How have you not heard? It's been all over the palace since this morning, your mother and father surely must've told you about it….buuuuut I'm guessing by the look on your face that they didn't tell you" Sango winced.

Inuyasha growled "No they did not, but I'm about to find out why" Inuyasha said as he stormed off.

Miroku stood there alone with Sango looking around uncomfortably.

"Ah….ha ha ha" Miroku laughed nervously "I guess he was in a hurry" Miroku said he swung his arms back and forth.

Sango giggled "Yes I suppose he was. So I guess you'll be having a lot of girls to choose from for your date to the ball." Sango asked curiously.

"Oh right the ball, ah aha ha, yeah tons of girls…..Uh, Oh, I mean no." Miroku said as he shook his head and glanced directly at Sango "I kind of just had one girl in mind" Miroku said bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

Sango started to blush but quickly turned around and pretended to keep herself busy. "Well you better hurry up and ask her before someone else does, the ball is only 1 week away, a girl needs to prepare ya know."

Miroku looked down at his feet. "Right….well I was planning on asking her maybe sometime tomorrow after dinner out in the garden" Miroku said as he gulped.

Sango stopped what she was doing and smiled to herself. "Oh, well I'm sure the lucky lady will be there waiting for you" Sango said shyly.

Miroku gulped and wiped his brow with the back of his hand catching the sweat that was dripping off his forehead.

"Well I better get back to the castle, Inuyasha will need some comforting after hearing that there's going to be a ball and finding a date for him, isn't going to be easy. He laughed nervously again.

Sango quickly turned around "Oh no, the King is having the ball for him, so he can choose a wife. The girl who he picks will be living in the castle for a fortnight, to see if the girl is worthy of being future Queen and of course to see if Inuyasha and the girl fall in love." Sango explained.

"What? That's insane; Inuyasha's never going to go through with that!" Miroku said panicking.

"Relax it's a good thing, that way Inuyasha will be the King before Sesshoumaru, If Inuyasha doesn't pick someone to be his future bride then Sesshoumaru will get the throne and all us humans will be slaves or something dramatic like that." Sango replied.

"How do you know all this?" Miroku asked curiously.

"There are a lot of women in this castle…..

"_Oh I noticed_" Miroku thought smiling off to the side.

Sango leaned in "…so where there are a lot of women there's usually a lot of gossip and my sources are quite reliable." Sango said as she dusted her skirt off and winked at Miroku.

Miroku's heart was a flutter…then realized he had to get to Inuyasha.

"Well this is crazy; I have to tell Inuyasha…uhhh and will I see you around…maybe tomorrow night in the garden?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Maybe" Sango said smiling.

Miroku gulped.

Sango blushed as Miroku ran off towards the castle hoping when he got inside the castle that it would still be in one piece.

*****Meanwhile in the palace lunch room*****

-BANG-

Inuyasha flew open the doors to where his parents had their meals.

"What's this about having a ball and not telling me about it?" Inuyasha asked out of breath.

Izayoi and Inu-no-taisho dropped their bread and looked at one another.

"Dearest did you forget to mention this to our son's?" The King asked his wife calmly.

"Why yes I believe it just slipped my mind. After all I've been planning it all this afternoon; it just never occurred to me" The Queen said casually.

Inuyasha gaped at his parents. "It slipped your mind? I found out from Sango!"

"Sango? Yes Sango is a lovely young lady, don't you think dear?" Izayoi interrupted.

"Absolutely, very nice girl" the King said as he took a bite out of a biscuit. "Who is she again?" He muttered with food in his mouth.

Dear she's the nice young woman who takes care of all the royal animals and is good friends with Inuyasha and Miroku, we've known her forever darling" Izayoi said sipping her tea.

"Oh yes, yes I remember her now, silly me, how embarrassing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes impatiently "Mom, Dad, explain to me why we are having a ball that includes me finding a date"

Izayoi laughed. "No, no silly, you don't have to find a date before the ball…"

Inuyasha sighed from relief.

Izayoi took a deep breath "We've invited all of the women from across the country to attend the ball so you can choose a lucky young lady of your choice" Izayoi winked and took another breath. "After you've picked this girl she'll be spending a fortnight with us at the castle, to see if she would be a suitable match for you and for being the future queen.

Izayoi stopped and fanned herself. "It's really that simple darling, why don't you come and sit down and tell me about your day?" Izayoi asked happily as she motioned for Inuyasha to come and sit beside her.

Inuyasha just stood there gawking in disbelief. "Y-you, what? You're having a ball so I can pick some random female to be my future bride? Are you both insane?" Inuyasha said still in shock growling under his breath.

Inu-no-taisho abruptly put down his tea. "Now now, don't yell at us like that, we're only thinking about you and our kingdom, this is the best solution for all of us. You get to choose a wife and eventually become King and Sesshoumaru doesn't enslave and murder all human life."

Inu-no-taisho took a bite out of a biscuit and said with a full mouth. "Well until you die that is, but we'll think of something to stall him when that time comes…..boy is he going to be mad at me." The king said laughing.

Inuyasha sat himself at the end of the table opposite his parents and smacked his head down onto the table.

Just then Miroku opened the doors breathing heavily and looked around the room. "Oh good everyone's ok and alive!"

Miroku glanced down at Inuyasha who had smashed his head on the table "Never mind my mistake, everyone's not ok"

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him out of the chair, "Come on, we've got lots of things to talk about I'm sure"

"Just think darling, you just have to choose one girl who you really think that'll be worth getting to know and everything will work out for the best." Izayoi explained kindly.

Inuyasha remained limp in Miroku's grasp and sighed "Keh, so….do I have a choice in this at all?

"Yes….but only with the choice of the girl" the King said sternly raising the tea cup to his lips.

"Does Sesshoumaru know about this ball" Inuyasha asked with a raised eye brow.

Izayoi and Inu-no-taisho both put down their cups and stopped chewing and gulped slowly looking at each other.

"Well you see, we haven't had the time ". The king said as he made circles on the table with his finger and pouted.

Izayoi looked pleadingly at Inuyasha.

Miroku loudly cleared his throat "Well good luck with telling him he needs to find a date" Miroku said laughing heading towards the door still dragging Inuyasha.

"Not so fast, since you two aren't doing anything" Izayoi bit her lip "Could you track down your brother and tell him all about the ball? Izayoi asked innocently making circles with her finger on the table and pouted.

The King coughed and scratched his head.

"You might not want to mention the thing about how if you get married he won't be getting the throne. The King shrugged and lowered his head. "I don't know it's just a suggestion." The King laughed and stretched. "I'd rather it be you son than me hahaha. I'm kidding of course"

Inu-no-taisho nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just make sure if Sesshoumaru kills you, make sure he has the Tensaiga on him, I'm sure after a little coaxing and reasoning he'll bring you back to life."

"Dearest, how can you say such things? Sesshoumaru would never harm Inuyasha" Izayoi glared at the king.

The King, Miroku and Inuyasha all burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny you three?" Izayoi asked impatiently.

"Nothing dear, we'll have a little talk later today, about how you're oblivious to our son's feelings about one another." The king said as he patted his queen on the hand gently.

Miroku couldn't help laughing as he and Inuyasha turned around and walked away.


	7. Inurella Chapter 6: Are you there God?

**Inurella**

**Chapter 6: Are you there God? It's me Miroku**

* * *

*****Back at Naraku's mansion*****

Kagome did finish her chores that day, although she was terribly exhausted, she was so tired she barely laid herself down on her bed of hay when she fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams of dusting, mopping, washing, scrubbing, and sweeping.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sounds of heavy footsteps, yelling and the slamming of doors.

Kagome yawned and forced herself to get up to investigate the noise everyone was making upstairs. As always there were a few dozen different kinds of rodents and birds in her room, she could never figure out how they kept getting in, but didn't care at the moment. She went through the daily routine of finding her clothes amongst the chaos of the wild animals, she finally found her clothes and got dressed and went up the stairs.

When Kagome got to the top of the stairs she saw Kikyo and Kagura running back and forth yelling at one another and grabbing clothing out of each other's hands.

Naraku was standing in the middle of Kikyo and Kagura trying to calm them down, which wasn't doing any good since he seemed just as confused as Kagome looked.

Naraku kept opening his mouth to yell something to his daughter's but Kikyo and Kagura kept yelling out insults at each other, which frustrated him.

Naraku noticed Kagome and pushed past both of his daughters and practically ran over to Kagome swinging his arms violently in the air.

Naraku grabbed Kagome firmly by the shoulders "Kagome thank goodness! What do I do? They're ripping the house apart! Why can't they find something to wear Kagome….why?" Naraku said in frustration shaking Kagome back and forth.

Kagome gently pushed away from Naraku's grasp, "Well it looks like you haven't done any shopping lately, that's probably why there fighting over clothes. Why not go to the market today and buy them something to wear."

Naraku still held Kagome by the shoulders but loosened his grip and looked slowly off to the side in deep thought.

After a few awkward minutes he finally let Kagome go and stood there and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Naraku face palmed himself "Yes you're absolutely right Kagome, why didn't I see it before? Of course young women have this absurd fascination with shopping" Naraku exclaimed.

Kagome gave Naraku an odd look and took a step back.

Kikyo and Kagura ran over to their father and grabbed him by the arms, which made Naraku cringe.

"Can we go father, can we please?" Kikyo whined as she tugged on his arm.

Naraku made a disgusted face and cringed "Yes yes, we can go, just remove your unsightly hands off of me" Naraku said as he dusted off his arms.

Kikyo let go of her father and dreamily walked off to the side with a wide smile. While Kagura stayed at her father's side and smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome lets go get ready ok?" Kagura said happily.

Kagome looked up at Naraku confused "I can go shopping too?"

"Well yes of course, who else will be carrying the shopping bags?" Naraku said as he walked away giving Kagome a deep mechanical laugh, and then yelled "We'll be leaving shortly girls"

***At the palace again***

"How does your mother not know that your brother despises you with every inch of his being? All those birthdays he had, blowing out his candles. He would make a wish that you would die a horrible, twisted, painful death and suffer for all eternity. Wouldn't that give your mother some sort of a clue?" Miroku said still laughing.

Inuyasha laughed. "Keh, Beats me…..It's not like I care anyways."

Inuyasha and Miroku headed out to the stables and grabbed a pair of horses to take with them on their short journey to locate Sesshoumaru and bring him the exciting news.

_After about an hour or so….._

"Miroku sighed. "Well, we've looked everywhere, where could he have moped off to?"

"Good question...maybe he got eaten by a demon" Inuyasha said with no emotion.

Miroku laughed. "Sesshoumaru being eaten? That's far from ridiculous, that man is invincible".

"Keh….he's so full of himself" Inuyasha confidently.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku felt a sudden cold breeze that made them both shiver.

"Is that so little brother?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he appeared out of nowhere from behind Inuyasha.

Miroku let out a gasp and was so startled he almost fell from his saddle. He gave Sesshoumaru embarrassing smile and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru". (Trying to cover the fact that he almost fell from his saddle from fear.)

Sesshoumaru looked past Miroku and turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"So my little brother what do I owe this great pleasure? Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Look we've been looking for you for over an hour, where have you been?"

"I was here all along" Sesshoumaru sighed.

Inuyasha growled. "You mean to tell me you were following us the whole time?"

"Yes I was….and I'm very disappointed in you for not picking up my scent, you ought to work on that little brother" Sesshoumaru said while stroking his fluffy white boa.

Inuyasha was seething with anger; while Miroku was sitting back glancing back and forth at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru let out a deep sigh "So what was it again that you had to tell me?" He asked again a little more irritated staring at his long nails.

Inuyasha snarled under his breath. "Mother and father forced me to come look for you and tell you the news."

Sesshoumaru looked uninterested. "Oh? What do they want now?"

Miroku jumped in knowing that Inuyasha was so annoyed you could barely understand him through all that clenched teeth.

Miroku explained the situation and the ball that he was to attend.

"I see, how droll. Tell them I won't be attending your little ball." Sesshoumaru said casually and then turned around and walked away.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You think Father would be pleased hearing that?"

Sesshoumaru eye twitched and growled. "Fine, I'll make an appearance, but don't expect me to participate in any events."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but not before Inuyasha yelled out. "Don't forget to bring a date!"

At these words Sesshoumaru flinched then disappeared.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat there on their horses laughing…..a few seconds passed; they heard a deep, loud, irritated, booming voice: "I will do no such thing"

Miroku and Inuyasha jumped and looked all around them trying to find out where the voice came from.

Then Miroku yelled out: "God is that you?"

Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head, Miroku laughed at his own joke.

"I wonder how he does that." Miroku he asked as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around in awe.

"How he does what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know….how he just disappeared"

Inuyasha sighed "It's something father teaches his children once they turn a certain age. Apparently father put Sesshoumaru through a lot of hard training and made him do countless tasks."

"Wow, I had no idea" Miroku said amazed.

"I'll be doing it this year in the winter; I'm pretty excited about it. Something different then lounging around the castle. Maybe I'll get to slay some demons or something" Inuyasha said happily.

Miroku laughed. "So you don't know what you have to do?"

"Nope, father won't tell me and neither will Sesshoumaru, which makes me even more annoyed" Inuyasha explained.

As soon as they got back to the castle and dropped off the horses at the barn, the Queen rushed through the doors yelling: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ran up to his mother with worry in his face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Miroku glanced around panicked ready to conquer evil with his fist.

The Queen grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his shirt and stared at him breathing in and out deeply through her nose. His mother's eyes were wide and full of anger. Inuyasha braced himself. Finally she said through clenched teeth: Flowers! We need more flowers!"

Inuyasha and Miroku's face dropped to the floor.

Inuyasha pulled away from his mother's death grip and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

The Queen threw her arms up in the air. "Your brilliant father only gave me a week to put this entire ball together." The Queen turned to Inuyasha "Do you know how stressed I am?" the Queen said as one of her eyes were violently twitching.

"Apparently a lot" Inuyasha said while standing with his arms crossed looking to one side clearly annoyed.

Miroku let out a sigh and scratched his chin. "No disrespect my Queen but you're getting stressed out because of flowers?"

"Yes Miroku, can't you see flowers are the life of the ball?" The Queen explained enthusiastically.

"I see" Miroku said curiously, glancing towards Inuyasha who was rolling his eyes towards his mother.

"So go buy more flowers, problem solved" Inuyasha said casually.

"Inuyasha! Have I not taught you anything about flowers and they're importance?" The Queen exclaimed angrily.

"Inuyasha stared at his mother with wide eyes and shook his head and laughed Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "No mother you've never taught me anything like that"

Miroku sides were hurting as he wanted to laugh, but knew it would upset the Queen.

The Queen stared at Inuyasha and blinked a few times "Oh Dear, you are right…that was Sesshoumaru, he was so interested in plants and flowers when he was little, we'd always have tea in the garden and discuss nature" The Queen sighed happily as she was going down memory lane.

Inuyasha and Miroku burst out laughing "Sesshoumaru was into flowers? That's the greatest news I've heard all day" Inuyasha said still laughing.

The Queen was confused as to what Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing at.

"Anyways my darling's, I wanted to ask if you could go and buy 1000 red roses at the market today" The Queen asked with wide eyes and a smile.

"Keh, shouldn't you be asking Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha and Miroku burst out once again.

"Well I would but lately he's gotten all mopey and wants to be alone….he really needs a girlfriend, maybe that'll be my next goal!" The Queen walked away talking to herself.

Miroku and Inuyasha set out to buy 1000 red roses that afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Chapter 7- Puppy Surprise! is up next, and is one of my favorite's so enjoy!**


	8. Inurella Chapter 7: Puppy Surprise

**Inurella**

**Chapter 7: Puppy Surprise!**

* * *

At the market Kagome and her interesting looking family walked up and down the rows of people selling their wares. It was quite loud with the bustling of people coming and going, trying to sell their items in hopes for some money before dinner.

Miroku and Inuyasha arrived making quite a commotion.

It just so happened that a young woman had spilt water all over her blouse while watering flowers.

Miroku and Inuyasha had then just turned the corner to see the young woman dripping with water.

Miroku doing his good deed for the day, offered to help the young lady to help dry her off.

Well to the girl's surprise he was doing a little more than giving her a 'helping hand'. The girl screamed and slapped Miroku in the face. There was a big crowd all around Inuyasha and Miroku as they ran away into the bushes out of sight.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat there on the ground in the bushes panting and looking around.

"We finally lost them" Inuyasha said still panting.

"Yeah thank the Goodness! I can't believe she flipped out on me like that...so inappropriate!" "Miroku said shaking his head.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped "Are you kidding me? Her inappropriate?" Inuyasha yelled as he hit Miroku across the back of the head.

"Keh! You're so stupid sometimes" Inuyasha turned away from Miroku and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, it is my duty to help the needy" Miroku said as a matter of factly.

"Give me a break Miroku! From now on, no more Mr. Feely Hands!" Inuyasha said as he waved his fingers in front of Miroku's face.

"Well that's no fun, I got to keep them in shape" Miroku said as he lovingly stared at his hands.

Inuyasha peered over the bushes and looked around quickly "Let's just sit here until they're less people...before we make another appearance." Inuyasha said sternly.

MEANWHILE...

"Ohh this is just lovely, do you have it in red?" Naraku asked the merchant.

"No sir only in blue" The little balding merchant said nervously.

Naraku's eye twitched and his hands started to shake with anger and slammed his fists on the counter.

Kagura quickly ran up to Naraku's side "Daddy...lets go look at the flowers, you like flowers don't you?"

Naraku calmed down "Yes thank you Kagura, I like flowers" Naraku walked away with a blank stare.

Kagura leaned over and whispered to the merchant "I'm sorry sir, my dad has anger issues"

"I can see that" the merchant laughed "it's nice to see such a nice young woman taking care of their parents"

"I do what I can" Kagura said smiling and gave the merchant a polite bow and ran off to find her father before he found out that his favourite flowers are dead and wilted after Kikyo had walked by.

While Kagura was saving the little balding merchant from certain death. Kikyo was being arresested for assaulting the flowers.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Kikyo protested.

"Yeah sure lady, maybe you'll think next time about killing innocent plants." An officer said as he grabbed Kikyo's arm. "Come on, your coming down to the station with us and think about what you've done."

"But I'm innocent!" Kikyo yelled struggling to get free.

People, who were standing by shopping, were whispering and shaking their heads in disappointment at Kikyo.

**Back in the bushes...**

"I think it's safe to get out now" Miroku said as he itched his chest.

"Yeah I guess your right...we should just buy the flowers and..." Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What is it boy?" Miroku said teasing.

"Shut up" Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku in the arm.

Miroku laughed rubbing his arm.

"I smell something...something I've never smelt before" Inuyasha said in a calm soft voice.

Miroku looked very confused and started to sniff the air himself.

"I don't smell anything...you sure it's not you?" Miroku asked while he sniffed Inuyasha's collar.

Inuyasha face-palmed Miroku while he kept concentrating on the smell.

Inuyasha peered through the bushes to see a girl walking towards the Jewellery merchant with a big smile on her face.

Inuyasha gulped nervously as he watched her carefully. The girl had long shiny dark hair that flowed every which way she turned her head. Big hazel eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Her breasts were well rounded and bounced ever so slightly in her little yellow sun dress. Her smell was intoxicating and alluring. Her smile was so bright and calming, and her body...her body was perfect.

Inuyasha got chills all over his body.

Inuyasha froze in mid thought... "That can't be right" Inuyasha said as he looked down at his pants at the huge bulge.

"What's the matter Inuya..." Miroku asked while he followed Inuyasha's stare.

"Oh my, err shall I leave you two alone?" Miroku joked looking at his bulge then looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a killer look then covered his bulge with his hands. Red faced and embarrassed Inuyasha was not pleased.

"It's nothing to worry about man, I get them like 20 times a day...but it's unlike you to umm yeah, is that your first? You look like you've never seen it before" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku "No this is not the first...I am a man ya know! But I've never thought of anyone specific before. It just happens at night and the mornings, but never in public and never while I looked at a girl! I was taught to keep those things to myself and to not lose my cool around girls. That's what my dad taught me anyways."

Miroku sighed. "I see, I wonder why you're experiencing this now. Who was over there that you were staring at? Miroku was about to stand up and look.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku back down with a thud "Don't just stand up! Look through the bushes; I don't want to be seen!"

Miroku looked through the bushes and caught site of a beautiful girl, one Miroku hasn't asked to bare his child.

"She must not come here often" Miroku said as he eyed her up.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I would remember someone like her, look at her! She's not your typical girl, the only girl I know that comes close to such beauty is...well Sango" Miroku said as he blushed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at where the girl was standing.

This time she was standing there facing the bushes and looking at it curiously. She started to walk over.

Inuyasha stopped breathing. His eyes widened and couldn't move.

I think our position has been compromised" Miroku said through gritted teeth.

**~ 10 Minutes earlier ~**

Kagome, Naraku, and Kagura were making their way through the many people at the market trying to get to the fruit vendor to buy Naraku his weekly shipments of bananas. It was such a busy time at the market this week, especially since the ball was coming up very soon. Everyone and their mother were there.

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked Kagura and Naraku.

They both shrugged their shoulders as they were browsing through various items.

Kagome thought to herself "hmm I guess she's around somewhere...oooo shiny jewellery!"

Kagome walked towards the beaded jewellery. She always wanted a necklace from here, and it was always the same one. Every time she came here she always stared at it and telling herself she will own it one day.

Just as she was walking over she noticed something white in the bushes. She got closer and realized they were doggy ears!

"Here puppy, come here boy" Kagome said as she slapped her knees and whistled.

Miroku and Inuyasha just sat there looking at each other with surprised looks.

"What is she doing?" Miroku whispered through clenched teeth looking at Inuyasha sideways trying not to move.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth "I don't know, just keep still...hopefully she'll give up and go away"

Kagome got a few steps closer "Come on boy, don't be shy"

"She's getting closer! What should we do? Miroku said gritted through teeth.

Inuyasha was about to answer when he felt something rubbing his ears...

Inuyasha's eye twitched and turn blood red.

"Come on little puppy, I'll rub your tummy" Kagome said with a grin on your face.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat there waiting for her to leave so they could make a run for it.

Kagome was getting impatient so she reached inside the bush and tried find the belly of the puppy so she could pick him up...she kept feeling around but nothing she grabbed felt normal.

Inuyasha couldn't take all this grouping at one time; he was going to rip out of his pants.

Inuyasha popped out of the bushes and covered his bulge with his hands.

Kagome screamed and walked back a few steps...

"Oh my goodness! You're not a dog!….well kind of" Kagome exclaimed at Inuyasha tilting her head.

Miroku popped out of the bushes "Technically he's a half dog demon" he said a matter –of- factly.

Kagome put her hand over her heart, having recent events scaring the crap out of her.

"Wh, wh, who are you?" Kagome asked breathing heavily and in shock, to see a man and a half dog demon popping out of a bush.

Miroku walked over to Kagome brushing off the various leaves and dirt. "Hello my lady, my name is Miroku and I have a special question to ask you..."

Inuyasha immediately jumped out of the bush "Oh no you don't" Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the way. "I'm really sorry; he's a bit of a perv"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha carefully, when she noticed the bulge...

Inuyasha looked down and immediately put his hands over his bulge.

"You guys are perv's! What were you two doing in the bushes?!" Kagome cried out. "Wait don't answer that...I don't want to know" she said as she started to walk away and shake her head.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening; this was the worst day for his life.

Seeing his friend's distress Miroku yelled out "Please let us explain, I promise you my lady, this is not what it looks like, if you'll just stay for a minute and I will explain the matter to you."

Kagome turned around and contemplated whether or not to hear his explanation...Why not right? She has barely talked to anyone besides her insane family.

Kagome crossed her arms "Alright I'll listen"

Inuyasha was relieved, he didn't want the first girl he has ever been interested in to walk away forever...especially out of embarrassment. Miroku may be a giant goofball but he can read him like a book.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well you see...err, forgive me! May I ask your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's…its Higurashi" she said shyly and bowed knowing she gave her last name instead of her first name.

"What a beautiful name, Higurashi...how did your parents come by it?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and gave Miroku his death look.

"Oh right sorry, anyways as I was saying. It so happens that me and my friend here were running away from someone who was after us and so we hid in these bushes, simple as that." Miroku said happily seemingly pleased with how he explained things.

"I see... who were you running away from?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Oh well, you see...it's a long..."

They all turned their heads when they heard a crash near the fruit vendor. Apparently Naraku was having another one of his tantrums.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku "I'm sorry I have to go, that's my step dad and if I don't come soon he'll massacre this entire village" Kagome laughed nervously and slowly walked away backwards then started to run.

* * *

**A/N: Just so ya'll know, this is one of my favorite chapters! Hope you liked it as much as I did!**


	9. Inurella chapter 8: To Catch a Thief

**Inurella**

**Chapter 8: To catch a thief**

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku returned to the castle with the flowers in hand, luckily they had a stash of red roses behind the counter where Kikyo's deathly aura couldn't get to them. The Queen was ecstatic and thanked the boys. She then ran off into the crowd of people shouting demands as she hurriedly prepared for the ball.

The boys finally sat down and took a breather at a table outside in the garden as maids and servants rushed past with stressed expressions on their faces.

Miroku stretched "Well that was an interesting trip to the market."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "That was the worst day of my life! I couldn't have been more embarrassed." Inuyasha complained as he smacked his head down on the table.

"Oh it wasn't that bad" Miroku said patting Inuyasha's back. "She was pretty though wasn't she? …You think she'd go out with me?"

Miroku heard a low growling noise that made his insides vibrate. Inuyasha lifted his head and bared his teeth at Miroku.

Miroku gulped and held up his hands "It was a joke. I've never seen you like this before, you sure you're ok?"

Inuyasha groaned "She probably thinks I'm a freak." Inuyasha face planted the table once more.

"You don't usually care about what other people think, this girl has done something to you!" Miroku motioned to Inuyasha to give him a high five, but Inuyasha just sat there and glared at him.

Miroku lowered his hand and sighed. "I am just happy for you; you've finally found a girl that makes you tick."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples "So this is what it feels like to desire someone? What an annoying feeling, I should just try to forget about her."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a strange look. "You do remember that there is a ball being held in your honour to find you a wife?"

Inuyasha stood up and face palmed himself. "I forgot about that nonsense, what a pain in the ass."

"Yeah poor you" Miroku said laughing. "So what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha started to walk off "I am going to find her."

Miroku caught up to Inuyasha trying to keep up with him. "What if you can't find her? Higurashi isn't a popular name! We don't even know if that's her first or last name! We don't even know where to start!" Miroku said out of breath.

"I'll find her." Inuyasha said with determination.

Miroku had no doubt that he would, Inuyasha picked up the pace towards the barn where he and Miroku would gallop off in the search for Kagome.

***Naraku's Mansion***

Naraku collapsed on the chair in the living room along with the dozens of shopping bags lay on the floor beside him. Kagura and Kikyo ran up to their rooms to try on their new dresses. While Kagome took a stroll in the backyard with not a single bag in hand.

Kagome eventually came to a white bench that sat right across a statue of a baboon straddling a banana tree and spewed water out from the baboons' mouth.

She sat there for a few minutes pondering over what had happened at the market.

Her heart was continually beating ever since she saw that man with the silver hair and the doggy ears. He was so different then the men she usually saw. Sure she was popular with the other male peasants but most of them were too old for her and were missing hair and teeth.

Kagome giggled at the thought of rubbing his ears again. They were so cute and fuzzy. Kagome caught herself blushing and put a hand to her cheek. It felt warm and flushed.

She wondered if she would ever see him again and decided that would be her next goal after the ball to find him and maybe get to know him. But wait…the prince at the ball! What if she was chosen to be his bride? Then she could never see him again.

Kagome sighed. It was for the best, she needed to get away from this place and getting married to the prince was the only way out. The silver haired man probably didn't like her anyways; she was after all dressed in an old summer dress her mother used to wear.

There was no sense pondering after some guy she just met, even if he did make her heart beat and her face flush and a warm tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kagome shook her head in determination. "I will keep my eyes on the prize and not think of that man! I need to concentrate on the ball and winning the prince's affections. I cannot waste time thinking of anything else!" She said over and over again like a mantra.

Kagome's feelings got the best of her and she couldn't take her mind off of him. However that didn't stop her from being determined to make it to the ball and marry a handsome prince and live happily ever after!

That evening Kagome cleaned the entire house top to bottom even with Kikyo purposely treading mud into the house. Kagome kept a positive attitude and kept on cleaning. After she was done she went up to the attic and looked for anything to make a dress with.

After an hour of looking, Kagome found some string and some orange/brown curtains with moth holes. She laid there clutching the curtains to her chest trying to hold back tears and whispered to herself "Where are my mother's fabrics?"

"Kikyo took them"

Kagome turned around abruptly and saw Shippou standing on top of an old brown chest.

"Oh Shippou you scared me!" Kagome said gasping.

Shippou jumped down from the chest and walked over to Kagome "Sorry I've been working on my ninja skills" Shippou said proudly making various karate moves with his little paws.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"So you say Kikyo took them? How do you know? And why would she do that?" Kagome asked Shippou who was doing Tai Chi on a heap of books.

Shippou continued to rock the tai chi as he explained to her that he was up here practising his skills when Kikyo came up here and started rummaging through all the fabrics taking only the best fabrics and headed back downstairs as she muttered something like "hahahaha now she won't be able to go to the ball".

Kagome put a hand to her mouth "How awful! I didn't think she was that evil".

Shippou stopped what he was doing "Are you kidding me Kagome? She is purely jealous of you."

Kagome looked confused "Me? But why? I am just a peasant!"

Shippou sighed. "Look, you've got the beauty and the brains, not to mention you do not smell of rotten feces that have been in the sun too long, her father adores you and despises her, and mother's do not cover their children's eyes when you walk by."

Kagome looked shocked but then blushed "You really think I'm beautiful Shippou?"

Shippou rolled his eyes "Come on Kagome, don't be so modest. You've had to have noticed the people that stare at you when you walk by, you're like a ray of sunshine. Everyone loves you."

Kagome looked at Shippou lovingly and grabbed him and squished him till he squeaked. "Thank you Shippou that was just the kind of encouragement I needed!"

"No problem" Shippou said turning red from lack of oxygen, barely able to move his jaw.

Kagome came down from the attic to have a little word with Kikyo.

"Oh Kikyo?" Kagome said maniacally as she knocked on Kikyo's bedroom doors.

"What do you want Kagome, I am busy!" Kikyo snarled.

Kagome kicked the doors open with a thud. The wind from the doors made Kikyo's hair fly menacingly in the wind.

Their eyes met and there was silence throughout the house.

Nothing could be heard except for the tumbleweed that rolled by Kagome's feet.

They were both puzzled by it, but quickly turned back their attention to each other and continued to glare at one another suspiciously.

Kagome broke the silence "I think you know why I'm here"

Kikyo stood up off her bed putting aside the fabrics she was going through.

"I take it you are here for your mother's fabrics?" Kikyo asked calmly.

Kagome walked closer to Kikyo standing on her tippy toes to seem more menacing. "Yes I am, and I want them back" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Is that so?" Kikyo said closing in on the gap between herself and Kagome.

Kagome gulped she had never been in a fight before and wasn't sure what to do. All she knew was the stench was getting worse.

Kikyo shoved Kagome "Well you're not getting them back!"

Kagome shoved Kikyo "We'll see about that!"

They grabbed each other's hair and started pulling and screaming. There was biting and scratching involved as well. They were rolling on the ground like typical girls do while flailing their hands in front of their faces.

All of a sudden a bucket of water was dumped on both Kagome and Kikyo. They let go of each other. Kagome stood up wiping her wet hair out of her eyes and Kikyo crawled up into the fetal position and yelled "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

Naraku rolled his eyes "You're not melting Kikyo...get up".

Kikyo looked at herself confused "I'm not melting?!"

"No you're not melting" Kagura said as she walked in behind her father.

"Unfortunately" Naraku muttered.

"What was that father?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing dear, I just have a little headache is all" Naraku gave her a fake smile then turned around and rolled his eyes rubbing his temples.

Kagura handed Kagome and Kikyo a towel. "You ok Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"Yes Kagura thank you! I don't want to catch a cold before the ball!" Kagome said smiling as she patted her hair dry.

"Wouldn't that be a shame" Kikyo said sarcastically laying on the floor.

Kagura stepped on Kikyo's hair "You listen here you! Give the fabric back to Kagome! They were her mother's. You have no right to take them!" Kagura said angrily.

Kikyo sat up in shock which pulled out some of her hair as Kagura was still stepping on it. However Kikyo was used to her hair falling out.

"Since when are you on her side?" Kikyo demanded abruptly surprised at her sister's outburst.

Kagura stepped back and peeled the dead hair from her shoe. "That's none of your business, do as I say."

Kikyo pouted "Fine, I don't need those fabrics anyways. No matter what you make out of them it will never be enough to catch the prince's eye. My dress on the other hand, was hand made from the finest tailors in the land. The dress is worth more than this entire house! Father said he wanted me to have the best chance of getting married off because he loves me so much that he…." Kikyo had then just noticed everyone had left the room.

After dinner Kagura helped Kagome fashion a nice simple dress out of the fabrics they recovered from Kikyo's room.

Kagura was highly skilled in sowing and was a big help to Kagome. They stayed up all night chit chatting, making girl talk and told Kagura all about the silver haired dog eared man while making the dress. Which Kagura thought was very romantic and told Kagome she shouldn't give up on him so easily. They also talked about how brave Kagura was to stand up to her sister and how she felt so good after it and would never let Kikyo step all over her again. They celebrated with a cup of wine each that Kagome found in the cellar.

By the time the dress was done it was stunning. It wasn't as simple as they thought it was. It was a deep scarlet red and was beautifully embroidered with lovely patterns on the corset and all the way down the dress; it had lace and a bow on the back. It was beautiful and exotic.

"I can't believe we made this!" Kagome exclaimed sleepily.

Kagura yawned "I know it's beautiful, the prince will not be able to resist you Kagome."

Thanks Kagura but you have just as much of a chance at getting picked as me." Kagome said as she lazily put an arm around Kagura's shoulder.

Kagura shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I am happy here living with my father and then maybe one day, I will marry a simple farmer and have a few children" Kagura said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome sighed "You'll find your prince one day Kagura" Then she fell asleep on the fabric next to Kagura.


	10. Inurella Chapter 9: A Broken Promise

**Inurella  
**

**Chapter 9: A Broken Promise**

* * *

**The next morning…**

Miroku was in his room just waking up. He yawned and stretched as he did every morning. Suddenly his head started to throb. He also had an awful feeling of dread, and felt like he had forgotten something. He got up and went about his day with that nagging feeling of guilt and a throbbing head, convincing himself it was just a headache.

Miroku decided to have his tea in the garden while waiting for Inuyasha to wake up. Miroku surprisingly was the early bird out of the two.

Miroku sat down on one of the chairs in the garden and put up his feet and sipped his tea. He was taking in all of the fresh air, the sun, the scent of the flowers and was in awe of how beautiful the garden was. His head was starting to feel better, but that feeling was still knotting in his stomach.

He shrugged it off and got up to go meet Inuyasha for breakfast, hoping he was up by now. When he stood up, he saw something that looked like the end of a piece of white fabric just peeking out of the corner of the bush.

He looked curiously at it and started to walk towards it. When he got there and looked around the corner, he saw beautiful Sango sleeping in one of the garden chairs, which luckily was a comfy lounging chair with cushions and a blanket.

All his thoughts and feelings came at him at once, he finally remembered Sango. Miroku's heart dropped in his stomach. He put his hand to his mouth and breathed in. _"What have I done, how could I have forgotten such a thing?"_ Miroku said to himself.

Miroku stood there for a few moments thinking of what he should do. His mind was racing, but then something happened that didn't happen very often. He was thinking of someone besides himself. Miroku searched his heart and thought of how Sango must've felt when he didn't show up. Miroku made a fist with both hands and was determined to make this up to her.

Just then Inuyasha walked out into the garden "Miroku! Breakfast is ready!"

Miroku stepped back so Sango wouldn't see him, he didn't want to embarrass her if she woke up. He turned his direction to Inuyasha mouthing the words "SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha looked at him oddly and walked over to Miroku. He motioned to Inuyasha to peek through the bushes.

Inuyasha saw Sango in a beautiful white sundress with her hair up with decorated pins. Her hair was now tangled and messy. Inuyasha noticed her eyes obviously swollen and red from tears.

Inuyasha looked down and gulped. Sango was one of Inuyasha's best friends, he couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt.

"What's going on? Why is she crying?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his shirt and whispered "What did you do!?"

Miroku looked solemnly at Inuyasha; he himself was trying to stop himself from getting upset. Miroku spoke to Inuyasha softly "I kind of hinted to Sango I would meet her in the garden last night after dinner, to ask her to the ball and I completely forgot. Last night was a huge blur and I don't remember a thing."

Inuyasha let go of Miroku and sighed "This is my fault" Inuyasha said sadly.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously "What do you mean? I'm the one who forgot."

Inuyasha breathed in and told him what happened last night.

*****The previous night*****

As Inuyasha and Miroku galloped off to look for Kagome, Miroku suddenly stopped his horse face palmed himself "I'm an idiot!" He then called to Inuyasha "Hey I forgot I have to do something! It's important, sorry!" Inuyasha stopped his horse and looked back at him about to ask him what was wrong.

Miroku turned his horse around before Inuyasha could say anything. Miroku's horse spooked and reared up, Miroku slid off the saddle and hit his head on a stump.

Inuyasha jumped off his horse as he could run faster than the horse but had always rode with Miroku since he was human and wouldn't be able to keep up.

Inuyasha shook Miroku telling him to wake up. After a few minutes Miroku groaned and looked up at Inuyasha.

His vision still blurry, only seeing a figure surrounded by light, Miroku lifted his head and said "Are you the beautiful angel coming to take me away? If so please bare my child?"

Inuyasha's face went red and face palmed himself. Miroku sat up slowly, feeling a little queasy. He looked around and saw Inuyasha. Miroku looked surprised and happy to see him.

"Hey Inuyasha, why we sitting on the ground?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes but breathing more steadily now that he knew Miroku was ok and back to his normal self.

Miroku touched his hand to his head and saw blood on his fingers. Miroku went pale, then fainted.

"What a wuss" Inuyasha said to himself and shook his head.

Inuyasha carried Miroku on his horse back home. Feeling disappointed he couldn't find the girl he so badly want to meet. But maybe it was a good idea to wait till morning.

Inuyasha put Miroku in his bed and stayed there till morning.

That's when Inuyasha heard footsteps in the hall, so he went out to see what was going on. He saw his mother passed by looking frantic. "Mom?" Inuyasha called after her.

The Queen's eyes were as big as saucers "There you are! Everyone's been looking all over for you! What are you doing in Miroku's quarters?"

Inuyasha sighed "I'll explain later Mom, I'm going to go back to bed, and I haven't slept all night."

Queen Izayoi looked suspicious of Inuyasha and peered passed him into Miroku's room and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You're not...you know...'Together' are you?" as she made a crude gesture with her hands.

Inuyasha took a step back and opened his mouth, not sure if she was joking or not. "What? No! Don't even joke about that!"

The Queen sighed "Oh thank goodness, I wouldn't have known what to tell your father! We'd have to change the ball to find you a husband instead of a wife!" The Queen said happily as she nudged Inuyasha jokingly.

Inuyasha's face went red, and put his face in his hands and groaned.

Izayoi put her hands on her hips and said sympathetically "Oh come now Inuyasha, I was only teasing."

"I don't care that wasn't funny" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Well I have something to cheer you up!" Izayoi exclaimed grabbing hold of Inuyasha's ear and dragged him down the hallway with his arms crossed. Not knowing there were people waiting to fit him for his royal ball costume.

****** Back at the Castle Garden*****

*****present time*****

Miroku rubbed his head and asked "So you're saying I had short term memory loss?"

Inuyasha looked down and said nodded "I'm so sorry Miroku I had no idea about Sango."

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's not your fault Inuyasha, I was all caught up in the excitement, I was happy for you that you finally found someone you wanted to be with. I completely forgot about what I had said to Sango. When I did remember it was too late, I don't deserve her"

Inuyasha slapped Miroku "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" You've got to make this up to her, something romantic, and something that will sweep her off her feet." Inuyasha stood there thinking scratching his chin.

Miroku laughed let out a small laugh "Since when are you the romantic type Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's face went red and fiddled with his shirt "Well I couldn't stop thinking about the girl we met yesterday, I keep asking myself what I'm going to say to her when I finally get to talk to her. I'm not too good with words, so maybe I could show her? Ughh I'm all emotional, I've turned into a woman" Inuyasha huffed.

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha "Here's the deal. You help me with Sango, and I'll help you with the girl... I mean if something goes wrong, I'll be there to back you up."

Inuyasha thanked and nodded at Miroku and gave him a man hug.

Just then the Queen walked by and winked jokingly at Inuyasha from a distance in which only a Half Demon could see.

Inuyasha sighed knowing his mother was joking, she did this kind of thing to him all the time, and she loved to tease him. Inuyasha Pulled away from Miroku and gave his Mother a dirty look. The Queen giggled and kept walking. Inuyasha shook his head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and review and let me know what you think so far!**


	11. Inurella Chapter 10: Lies and Garbage

**Inurella**

**Chapter 10: Lies and Garbage**

* * *

*****Naraku's Mansion*****

Kagome and Kagura had woken up later that afternoon in the attic. It seemed they had worked hard and had a little too much wine.

Kagome sat up blinking and looking around "What time is it? Kagome asked herself trying to rearrange her hair and wipe the drool from her mouth

"Its noon!" Shippou exclaimed as he hopped in from the attic window.

Kagura immediately sat up "Noon? We slept in that late?" Kagura felt woozy and fell back down to sleep.

Kagome stood up slowly grabbing a hold of a nearby box to hold herself. She wanted to vomit and started to lurch, but it was just an exaggerated burp.

She held the back of her hand to cover her mouth. "Ughh I don't feel so good" she said as she stumbled over to the window to let some air in and to vomit.

Kagura also tried to make it to the window but stopped and threw up into a plastic bag.

Kagome turned around from the window "Oh I'm so sorry Kagura, we really shouldn't have drank so much". Kagome turned towards the window again and hurled.

Kagura lifted her head from the bag to reply but couldn't say a word before puking again.

Shippou didn't like the smell or look of vomit and flew right back out of the window and decided to come back later. "See ya" he said quickly.

*****Half Hour later*****

Kagome and Kagura reluctantly walked back down the stairs to explain to their father why they were so late. They lifted their heads as they walked down the stairs to see a massive mess that seemed to be in every room. Food, clothes, paper, garbage, and even mud and dirt all over the house from top to bottom.

Kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs "What the hell happened?" she exclaimed.

Kagura stepped in front of Kagome, bent down and picked up a few strands of long black hair. "Sabotage" Kagura said holding up the hair examining it.

Kagome looked at the hair and also examined it. "Kikyo" she said under her breath.

They both sighed and looked around.

Kagura took a few steps into the mess. "She sure worked hard to make this place a disaster, she must really not want you to go to that ball" Kagura said.

Kagome clenched her hands into fists and started to climb over the mess into Kikyo's room.

***BAM***

Kagome kicked Kikyo's door down with a thud.

Kagome looked around the room and discovered Kikyo's room was completely untouched. It was spotless. Kagome was hardly surprised. However Kikyo was nowhere to be found.

Kagura caught up to Kagome and was not surprised that Kikyo's room was immaculate.

"What a bitch!" Kagura blurted out.

Kagome turned to look at Kagura shocked and laughed "Well I never heard that come out of you before"

"Well she just makes me so mad!" Kagura said through clenched teeth. "We got to get back at her Kagome!"

Kagome sighed. "We can't. If I still want to go to the ball I'm going to have to clean this entire house before Saturday and it's already Wednesday."

Kagura put a hand on Kagome's shoulder "I'm going to help you, no matter what it takes we will have this house clean before then!" Kagura said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Kagura, you're a good friend" Kagome said as she tried to smile.

*****Palace Garden Lounge*****

Miroku and Inuyasha were pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do about Sango.

Miroku ran his hand through his hair "Should I just walk over to her and wake her up and say 'Hey I'm sorry Sango I'm in love with you but I forgot our date and hit my head on a stump having temporary memory loss" Miroku said breathing heavily.

Inuyasha stopped pacing. "Look I'll go up to her and wake her up, you get out of here and go to your bedroom and get in bed and I will send her to your room and…"

Miroku interrupted Inuyasha "Whoa I like where this is going!" Miroku said enthusiastically while rubbing his hands together.

Inuyasha smacked Miroku across the head. "You idiot, just hear me out."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "You are going to go back to your room and get in bed, I am going to wake Sango up and explain to her that you hit your head while riding a horse and…"

Again Miroku interrupted Inuyasha. "Oh no, no, no, I don't want Sango to know I got kicked off a horse and hit my head on a stump. She'd think I was a total klutz."

"Like she doesn't already?" Inuyasha joked.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"Ok ok I will find another excuse, but I'm not that good of a liar! She'll see right through me. She's not stupid". Inuyasha explained.

Miroku thought for a moment and then suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it! Just tell her that I hit my head saving a runaway carriage full of blind, orphan children!" Miroku said pleased with himself.

Inuyasha face palmed himself. "Sometimes I wonder about you man."

Just then out of the corner of their eyes they saw a flash of white fabric.

They both looked to see Sango staring at them with sad eyes with her arms crossed.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves!" She said looking at both Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hitting your head while saving a carriage of….what was it? 'Blind orphaned children?" Sango said as tears welled up in her eyes glaring at Miroku.

Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at her open and closing their mouths not knowing what to say.

Sango let her arms hang down at her sides and wiped her eyes. "You should've just told me the truth Miroku, I would've understood." She said sadly as she turned to walk away but turned back around and continued. "And I wouldn't have thought you were a klutz Miroku, I would've been concerned for you and helped take care of you. I can't believe you Miroku!" Sango clenched her fists and ran away down the hall with tears streaming down her face.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and went to run after her, but Inuyasha stopped him and shook his head.

"I think she needs some space right now." Inuyasha looked down sadly.

Miroku reluctantly agreed.

Miroku slammed his fist down on the table with a thud.

"Easy" Inuyasha said as he put a hand on Miroku's shoulder to comfort him.

Miroku moved away from Inuyasha. "I need to go for a walk, I'll see you tomorrow"

"You gonna be ok man?" Inuyasha asked out of concern.

"I just want to be alone." Miroku said as he covered his eyes and walked down the stairs to the outdoor garden.

***** Naraku's Mansion*****

"I'm home girls, I picked up some delicious…" Naraku barely finished his sentence as he walked into the pile of mess that was his home.

Naraku's eyes twitched and sweat beaded down his face, then his eyes rolled back into his head and fainted backwards.

After hearing a thud Kagome and Kagura ran out to see what the noise was and found Naraku lying there in a pile of garbage.

Kagura winced. "Ouch, we need to move him away from this mess or else he'll go bonkers when he wakes up.

Kagome raised an eyebrow "You mean more than usual?"

Kagura laughed "Oh yeah,"

Kagome sighed "Alright let's get him out of here, let's move him to his bedroom. You grab his feet I'll grab his head"

They maybe got him about 4 ft. from where he fainted then dropped his body with a thud.

"This is exhausting, He's heavier than he looks!" Kagura said as she wiped her forehead with her hand.

Kagome reached down to her shoes and peeled off a wrapper that was stuck to her heel.

"Yeah especially when all this junk is in the way" She said as she kicked the garbage.

"There must be a better way" Kagome said thoughtfully.

Just then Shippou came through the door "Jeez what happened here?" he said looking around with shock on his face, then proceeded to sniff around the place.

Kagome and Kagura turned to see the little Kitsune scrounging around in the garbage. They could see his little tail wagging back and forth while he jumped through the trash.

Kagome thought for a moment "This gives me two ideas" Kagome said out loud.

Kagura turned to look at Kagome, and then to Shippou "What do you have in mind?"

"Kagome stepped towards the little fox. "Shippou do you think you could get your friends in here to give us a hand with Naraku and to help clean up this place?"

Shippou's ears perked up. "Yeah that's no problem, all the animals love you Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed.

Kagome smiled and patted him on the head. "Thanks Shippou I'm counting on you"

"You betcha!" Shippou said enthusiastically.

The little Kitsune dashed off out of the house in a hurry.

*****Few Minutes Later*****

Kagome and Kagura stood there for a few minutes waiting to hear from Shippou.

Naraku still laid there passed out in the garbage.

Then suddenly they felt a sudden vibration all around them, it got louder and louder, faster and faster.

Then it happened.

Rodents, wildlife, insects, and birds came bursting through any and all openings, crevasses, and cracks. They swarmed in and took over the entire mansion. They all rushed in and surrounded Kagome and Kagura in a circle.

They were chirping, roaring, meowing, squeaking and stomping when Shippou hopped up on a bears head and shouted "Shut up and listen to Kagome, she needs our help!"

They all stopped their chatter and lifted their gaze to Kagome and waited for their instructions.

Kagome uncomfortably stood there next to Kagura who was also surprised.

"Erm, thanks for coming" Kagome managed to say.

Kagome sighed and took a deep breath. "As you can see, Kagura and I are in a bit of trouble" Kagome said as she looked down at Naraku and then to the huge mess.

Just then a little grey mouse suddenly ran up Kagura's leg, up her torso across her arm and into her hand. Kagura screamed and wiggled in the process but kept her composer in the end.

Kagura stood there holding the little mouse trembling.

The little mouse spoke in a tiny voice. "You want us to clean this mess right? We love garbage! We'd be happy to remove it from your house! We use it for food and homes, we like to recycle!" The little mouse explained.

Kagura and Kagome looked at each other and sighed of relief "Yes we would really appreciate your help!" Kagome said looking at the little mouse.

The little mouse nodded "Let's do this!" the mouse shouted. The other animals nodded, yelped, and roared in approval.

Kagura let the little mouse down with her hand and stood up.

"We also have another dilemma! Kagura said loudly.

Kagome and Kagura looked down at Naraku. "We need help to carry him up to his room, can anyone help us out?" Kagura asked pleadingly.

A large brown bear came forward. "Leave it to me" He said in a deep voice.

The girls both jumped at the sound of his voice and were a little unnerved when the bear opened his giant mouth and wrapped it around Naraku's head and continued to pull him up the stairs.

*Thump, thump, thump* Naraku's head hit the stairs one after another.

Kagome and Kagura winced while they watched Naraku being pulled up the stairs by a large monstrous bear.

*****Meanwhile*****

Shippou nudged the girls out the front door. "We need you out of the way for this, we'll come get you when we're done." Shippou explained.

The girls stood outside the house flabbergasted to what was currently happening in their home at this very moment.

Kagura leaned over to Kagome "We're not still drunk are we?"

Kagome laughed nervously "Afraid not"

The girls sighed and sat down on the lawn simultaneously. Pondering their next move.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and review!**


	12. Inurella Chapter 11: Three's Company

**Inurella**

**Chapter 11: Three's Company**

* * *

It had been 24 hours since Sango had left Miroku and Inuyasha feeling guilt ridden and broken at the Palace Garden Lounge.

There was only one day left till the ball and everything seemed like a mess. Miroku had broken Sango's heart, Miroku never in his life, felt this guilty about anything.

Inuyasha was sad for Sango as well as his best friend and to top it off; the woman of his dreams thought he was a crazy pervert and she was nowhere to be found.

Miroku had been moping all over the palace with his head down mumbling to himself, trying to think of a way to make it up to Sango, or even if he should attempt to talk to her again.

Many people thought that Miroku was very ill since they had not received a proposal of marriage and a baby for an entire day. Many people that day were concerned for Miroku's well-being.

Inuyasha had enough of Miroku depressing attitude and went down to talk to Sango.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Who is it?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Umm Hi Sango it's me, can we talk?"

Inuyasha heard her sigh and opened the door.

She opened it enough to peak her head out.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sango asked, clearly irritated.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet and cleared his throat.

"Well I just thought you should know, Miroku hasn't been …."Himself" lately" Inuyasha explained.

Sango opened the door wider. "They say he hasn't flirted with anyone over a 24 hour period, is true Inuyasha?" she said as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha placed a hand over her hand and sighed. "I'm afraid so, and it's a long time for him Sango….a long time." He said as he bit his knuckle and winced.

Sango put a hand to her mouth "My God…" and motioned for Inuyasha to come in.

Meanwhile at the palace stables…

Miroku had been moping around all day and managed to find himself walking up to the stables where Sango worked with the animals.

Miroku gulped and looked around to see if he could find Sango. But she was not to be seen. He sighed and took a deep breath and thought. "_I think it's about time I face her, and at least apologize to her, she deserves that much_". Miroku made up his mind and set out to the palace quarters where she lived.

**Meanwhile at Sango's place…**

Inuyasha had explained to Sango everything that happened the day before including the mysterious girl he met and of course about how Miroku hit his head and explained it was all a misunderstanding.

Sango sighed with relief. "Thank you Inuyasha for telling me this, but Miroku should be the one to explain his own actions."

Inuyasha placed his hands on Sango's shoulders "He will Sango, I just wanted you to know the whole story before he attempted to make an idiot out of himself trying to apologize."

Sango smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha, you're a good friend, to both of us."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Well I will leave the rest up to you two, hopefully you can work things out before the …"ball" Inuyasha said as he cringed.

Sango giggled and assured Inuyasha that this mysterious girl may show up at the ball. Which both excited and petrified him at the same time.

Inuyasha was about to leave when Sango had mentioned that her window had popped out of its hinges so Inuyasha offered to help her out.

Miroku had made his way to Sango's door when he had heard banging and grunting. Miroku placed his ear to the door out of curiosity.

"Ughh this thing won't go in!"

BANG

"It's too big to fit this hole!"

BANG

"Try harder!"

BANG

"I am, but its stuck ughh!"

BANG

"I'll get some lube!"

BANG

"Don't bother I forced it in, it was just a little dry. I used my spit to moisten it up"

"Eww clean it up after your done"

I just gotta wiggle it around a bit…..ughh, ughh, uggghhhh that's it, it's in there good now."

"You should really dust in here Sango it's really dusty around the rims."

Miroku was both shocked and appalled by what he was hearing. He immediately opened the door to see Sango bent over the window sill while Inuyasha was standing just behind her reaching up to the top of the window.

Miroku's mouth was wide open, he couldn't believe what his best friend was doing to his woman!

With clenched fists he yelled. "I knew it! I knew you two were doing something behind my back!"

Sango stood up straight and turned around and Inuyasha re-positioned himself beside Sango, now standing next to her in confusion.

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Miroku stood there facing his friends "Yo…you two, were having sex!"

Inuyasha's face turned bright red and Sango picked up the nearest object which happened to be her shoe and threw it at Miroku's face "You idiot! he was helping me fix my window!"

Miroku dodged the shoe. "Oh sure, is that what people are calling it these days? "Fixing Windows". He said as he made quotations with his fingers.

Inuyasha face palmed himself amidst his blushing. "Miroku….think carefully before you say you're next words." Inuyasha said with clenched fists.

Miroku was so embarrassed he knew in his head they weren't doing anything inappropriate, but he had gone too far to back down now.

Miroku breathed in deeply and said "Well I will just leave you two alone" he said as he turned to leave.

Sango bright red with anger "I've had enough of this!"

Just then Sango stepped in front of Miroku grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked….especially Miroku.

Inuyasha stood there trying not to stare and was still blushing twiddling his thumbs.

Miroku was enjoying every second of this, he was in heaven. He couldn't begin to count how many times he had fantasied about this, and how he consequently used up all the Kleenex thinking about this very moment.

Subconsciously Miroku's hands wanted to grab her rear end, but Miroku thought that might warrant another smack in the head, so he restrained himself.

Sango pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily. The anger had quickly melted away "You're such an idiot, but I love you" she said out of breathe and smiled.

Miroku didn't know what to say, all he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish trying to gasp for air.

He managed to speak after a few moments. "Yo…you love me? After what I put you through? And What I Just accused you of?" Miroku said with wide eyes.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, not being able to put up with anymore of this. "I'll leave you two alone" He said as he walked away in confusion.

After they watched Inuyasha leave Sango turned to Miroku "Of course I love you, I have been in love with you since we were children. I was even jealous of all the girls you asked to marry you and bear your children. You've asked everyone but me!" Sango said sadly looking down at her feet which she now realized she only had one shoe on.

Miroku was dumfounded and again had that look of a dying fish.

"I had no idea….if I had of known I…" Miroku was interrupted by Sango putting a finger to his lips.

"Stop talking" Sango said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for you Miroku" Sango said seductively.

Miroku gulped.

Sango pushed him on her bed and crawled on top of him "I'm sick of talking" she said as she ripped open Miroku's shirt and dragged her finger nails down his chest.

Sango leaned forward into Miroku's ear. "I…want….you….insi"

"Miroku! Miroku!" Sango said yelling and shaking Miroku's body with her hands.

Miroku snapped out of it. "What? What's wrong?" Miroku said looking around in a daze.

Sango put a hand to Miroku's forehead. "Are you alright? You seem a bit warm."

Miroku a bit clearer headed now "Wh...What happened?"

Sango looked concerned. "You fainted"

"Fainted?" Miroku realized he was on the floor of Sango's bedroom.

"I must've been exhausted from not sleeping all day" Miroku said rubbing his head.

Miroku continued. "And when you kissed me, I felt my head swim"

He stopped and thought for a moment "Wait that did happen right?" Miroku grabbed Sango's shoulders.

She laughed and touched his cheek. "Yes that really happened." She smiled at him.

He sighed. "What was the last thing I Said?"

She thought for a moment. "You were saying 'had I have known, I would've' ….and then you passed out."

Sango helped Miroku up. "I think before we talk anymore, you should get some rest. We can talk tomorrow".

He stood up feeling a bit woozy. He nodded and decided to go get some sleep. Sango walked him back to his room and sat on his bed for a few moments, kissed his forehead and then left.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter. Was a bit of a filler, but I also needed to get Miroku and Sango together, so it worked out nicely. Expect to see Sesshoumaru within the next few chapters.  
**


	13. Inurella Chapter 12: Come with me

**Inurella **

**Chapter 12: Come with me if you want to live**

* * *

*****Takes place 10 years earlier*****

Not too far away from the Musasha Kingdom there was a humble little village that was home to many people.

There were many children in the village, but one stood out from the rest. Her name was Rin. She was a beautiful eight year old girl with a big goofy grin. She was playful and a free spirit. She was always covered in dirt and was very much a tomboy. She loved to play run, jump and climb trees with the rest of the children.

But at the end of the day, the children always left to go home, and Rin was left behind.

A year and a half ago Rin's parents had been killed by demons in a town she could not remember, a place she hoped she'd never see again. She didn't have a home, and slept and bathed whenever and wherever she could. Sometimes it was hard to see kids her own age in their warm homes with their loving parents. She didn't quite understand why they were in their and she was left out here.

Sometimes on especially cold or rainy days, people would let her sleep inside, but most people thought she was a menace and didn't belong in their village. But she continued to smile.

One day at the peak of winter. There was a blizzard that was so tremendous it caused so much chaos and damage that no one bothered to check on Rin, they only cared about themselves. They had locked the doors and had all left to a nearby shelter underground. Rin didn't know this and was desperately trying to find someone to let her in. But no one came for her.

The snow and ice were ripping at her flesh, she was beyond cold now. So cold she could barely lift her little legs. "Help, Help, please, someone!" She said crying out as loud as she could. Banging on door and windows with her little hands.

She had wrapped herself in a leftover potato sack she had found that someone had thrown away. It was the only thing she had to shield herself from the elements. Eventually she became sleepy and fell back against some wood and closed her eyes.

Suddenly through the cracks of her eyes she saw a man in white, walking towards her. She looked up at him as he leaned over and picked her up gently. She could see the yellow of his eyes amidst all of the snow and noticed the man had wrapped her in what appeared to be a soft furry blanket, it was nice and warm.

She smiled her little goofy grin for what she thought was the last time and closed her eyes.

*****Present time*****

Rin had now been living with Sesshoumaru for over 10 years now. He had been somewhat of a guardian to her. Not really the father figure type. But a guide to the harsh realities of the world. He had kept her away from his parents and brother, as he did not want them to think he was weak for rescuing a human. He had Rin educated, and skilled in many ways as the years went by. He had always made sure she had the best of everything.

Rin was always allowed to come and go as she pleased even when she was still an eight year old girl. However she had always wanted to be by her Lord Sesshoumaru's side (her hero), up until two years ago when she had expressed her need to go to college to become a healer. She wanted to heal the sick and tend to the wounded. That was just the kind of girl Rin was.

Sesshoumaru was reluctant at first, making many excuses as to why she shouldn't go. Saying she could be: "Eaten by a demon", "Fall off a cliff", or "Choke on a potato". He had many excuses and all of them were ridiculous.

After a while he began to realize how much it meant to her and he could not, and would not want to keep her away from her happiness.

Sesshoumaru had finally gave her, his blessing.

With that, Rin left a sad and mopey Sesshoumaru behind to wander about aimlessly until she finally returned.

It has been two years since she had been home to see Lord Sesshoumaru.

Her long black hair was flaying wildly in the wind as she stuck her head out to get a peek at the far away silhouette, of what was her home in the far off distance. She could barely sit still in the carriage, and smiled knowing she will soon be with her Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had been pacing back and forth, in front of his lair, for what seemed like an eternity to him.

"She's late!" Sesshoumaru said irritated.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please calm down. She will be here soon!" Jaken the little green demon said trying to calm his master down.

"What if something happened!?" Sesshoumaru stopped and winced.

Jaken leaned on his staff and said casually. "Nothing happened to her, you're just being paranoid".

Sesshoumaru stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow at Jaken "Pardon me Jaken"

Jaken stopped. "I'm sorry M'Lord!" Jaken said helplessly kissing Sesshoumaru's feet over and over.

Sesshoumaru's rolled his eyes and kicked the little green demon off his leg into a nearby brick wall. Jaken's limbs twitched with pain while he slid down the wall.

Just then Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the sound of wheels on a carriage.

Sesshoumaru straightened up and adjusted his clothing and held his breath.

To Sesshoumaru the carriage was going at a ridiculously slow speed.

Sesshoumaru has never been one for patience. His eyes and ears twitched as the carriage slowly made its way into view just over the horizon.

He tried to pass the time by watching the clouds, but he noticed they weren't moving any faster than the carriage. Sesshoumaru groaned under his breath.

He glanced back over at the carriage which was still way across the land. He was now tapping his fingers and his feet as well.

The sound of a ticking clock kept echoing in his ears, tick, tick, tick, tick. His eyes twitched more violently and then he suddenly snapped.

Sesshoumaru ran at top speed teleporting short distance, he ran passed tree, bushes at lightning speed and reached the carriage in just a few seconds. He then proceeded to lift the entire carriage over his head and ran back to the palace, without breaking a sweat.

Sesshoumaru placed the carriage gently back on the ground. The driver clearly was in shock as he keeled over to the side.

Rin stepped out with her hair in her mouth and in disarray. She tried to blow it out of her mouth and face.

Rin sighed "Was that necessary" She said with a huff.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat "Clearly I did not pay this man enough money to…." He walked over to the driver and poked him in the ribs

"Hello? Sir?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru threw his hands up in the air "Typical human behavior, sleeping on the job"

Rin walked over to the man and checked his pulse. "My Lord, he's dead. You gave him a heart attack" Rin said in a displeased tone of voice.

Sesshoumaru looked appalled. "I did no such thing!"

Rin sighed and asked Sesshoumaru to lift the man off the carriage onto the ground. He did so, without hesitation and placed the man on the ground.

Rin then began CPR pushing on his chest and began mouth to mouth.

Sesshoumaru's face fell from shock "What are you doing to his face? That's disgusting!"

Rin lifted her face from the man's mouth "I am breathing air into him, I am a healer after all" she said as she pushed on his chest again.

Sesshoumaru clued in. "Ohh you're trying to save this man's life, well why didn't you say so. I could've used the Tensaiga"

Rin shook her head "I can do this, we don't need the Tensaiga"

After several moments the man began to cough and breathe.

"See, I saved him without the sword." Rin said happily out of breath.

Sesshoumaru looked at her puzzled. "Well, I suppose so, but there's a lot of unnecessary touching and slobbering the way you do it" he said

Rin laughed.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He had missed her. More than he would ever care to admit, even to himself.

As Sesshoumaru was smiling he noticed something different about Rin. She had….grown in more places than one. Especially her bosoms. At this thought he immediately began to feel warm inside. "_What is this feeling_?" he thought to himself.

Rin noticed he was staring. "What are you staring at My Lord?" she said blushing.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and started to sweat, he tried to think of something other than her growing breasts.

"Well, Rin, I was admiring your breasts. Err, hair….you're hairy breasts!" Sesshoumaru face palmed himself and tried again and cleared his throat. "I meant to say your hair has grown." Sesshoumaru stumbled out uncomfortably breathing heavily and red faced.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru awkwardly and then looked down at her bosoms. Did he just say she had hairy breasts? No she must've misheard that.

Rin then grabbed a little part of her hair and played with it between her fingers. "Do you like it My Lord?" Rin asked playfully.

Sesshoumaru was relieved when she didn't ask about his little word mix up. "Err yes well, if one likes that sort of thing". He said uncomfortably, still disturbed he had told her she had hairy breasts.

Jaken had just walked in on their conversation. "But M'Lord, your hair is down to your knees, so you must also like long hair".

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched and kicked Jaken across the land for the second time.

*****At Naraku's Mansion******

The entire mansion was spotless. Everything was clean and the way it was exactly before Kikyo came and made a huge mess to hinder Kagome from going to the ball.

Kagome and Kagura were dumfounded at the proficiency and cleanliness of animals. They had thanked them many times before they all left back to their homes.

"Wow, we could make a business out of this." Kagura exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome giggled at the thought looking around their spotless house.

Many hours passed as Kagome and Kagura went to sleep off all of the craziness and wine. They had slipped into their PJ's and slept soundlessly until they heard a shriek which interrupted their much needed sleep.

Kagome and Kagura ran to their stepfather's room where the scream came from.

They barged in the doors and spotted Naraku in front of the mirror getting ready to cut his hair off.

Kagura ran up to Naraku and pulled the scissors out of his hand. Naraku fell to the ground and sobbed.

"What's the meaning of this? What were you thinking"?" Kagura said sternly holding the scissors in her hand.

Naraku whimpered like a child and could barely breath "My hair is full of slobber…..and…..and I have fleeeassss!" Naraku sobbed pulling himself into the fetal position.

Usually Kagome just rolled her eyes and scoffed at Naraku's antics, but she couldn't help but feel bad for him as he had severe germ phobia and it was her fault for bringing all of the animals in here to clean.

The girls looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Kagome said gently as she put her arm around Naraku's neck. Kagura followed suit and had Naraku on his feet.

Naraku had put undergarments on and stepped into his flea bath, the girls washed his hair and made sure they got all the fleas out of his clothing and hair. The girls had felt bad for putting him in this situation, so they were happy to at least make it up to him.

"Th...Thank you girls, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of came in." Naraku said as he played with his Banana squeeze toy. (An actual toy, not a metaphor)

"How did I get slobbered on and fleas all over me anyhow?" Naraku asked curiously.

Just then Kikyo walked through the door with bitterness on her face.

"Well why don't you ask your precious daughters?" Kikyo exclaimed.

Naraku looked at Kagome, and then Kagura, and then to Kikyo. "I just did Kikyo….that was my question before you had walked in." Naraku explained.

Kikyo stopped and went to open her mouth, but didn't know what to say. "Right….well you should hear what they did father!"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear it Kikyo, I am not in a good mood. I have been assaulted by a hairy flea-infested person, who urinated and defecated on me. We are trying to figure out who did this to me!"

All the girls look dumfounded.

Kagome cleared her throat. "You think a human did this to you?"

Naraku turned to face her. "Well what else could it be? You know there's no animals allowed in this house, so therefore it would have to be human, right?" Naraku asked suspiciously.

Kagura sighed. "Oh boy"

Kikyo tapped Naraku on the shoulder. "I know what happened Papa! I can tell you!" Kikyo said pleased with herself.

Kagome and Kagura were shaking their heads waving their arms around and mouthing the words "No" and other threats.

Kikyo smiled her evil smile. Kikyo took a deep breath and began her story.

"You see Papa, Kagome and Kagura were up in the attic drinking wine, I heard them up all night banging around, yelling and giggling, I hardly got any sleep" Kikyo said as she made a fake pout.

"When I woke up this morning the entire house was a mess from top to bottom. Obviously they got out of hand with their drinking and had a party and trashed the place while you and I were sleeping." Kikyo said pleased with herself.

She continued as Kagome and Kagura were in complete shock.

"Then when they were sober they realized what a huge mess they made. They forced a bunch of poor animals to clean the house for them. They used whips to get them to do their bidding. Those poor creatures." Kikyo said putting a hand to her mouth.

"As you can see the house is now spotless, except you father. You're all dirty, sad and alone." Kikyo said as she tilted her head and smiled.

There was absolute silence in the bathroom for what seemed like an eternity.

Kagura finally spoke. "Ok that story was only half true."

Kagome looked at Kagura surprised.

Naraku faced Kagome and Kagura "Is this true? You let animals into the house?" Naraku's eyes narrowed.

Kagome looked sternly at Naraku "That's what you're concerned about? Not the excessive drinking, the trashed house or the animal abuse?"

"Answer me Kagome. Did you….bring animals into this house?" Naraku asked again more intimidatingly.

Kagome gulped. "Yes I did"

Naraku got up out of the bath and told everyone to get out.

Kagura's mouth fell open "It was my fault too papa!"

"You are all grounded from going to the ball!" Naraku stopped and corrected himself. "Except you Kikyo, you're definitely going!" Naraku said enthusiastically.

Both Kagome and Kagura protested. "Do not argue with me! Go to your rooms, I will deal with you later!" Naraku glared at them until they both left.

"Thank you Papa!" Kikyo said as she skipped out the door.

Naraku finished getting dressed and sat on the edge of his bed squeezing his banana squeak toy (the toy) over and over again trying to calm his nerves.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I like to use a lot of movie quotes in my fics. In the titles and in the contents as well. Spot them all! ...I dare you!**


	14. Inurella Chapter 13: Confessions

**Inurella **

**Chapter 13: Late night confessions**

* * *

*****Sesshoumaru's Lair*****

It was late evening and Rin had settled back into her room. Jaken and the other servants were preparing them a feast in celebration of Rin coming home. Rin and Sesshoumaru were in the dining hall waiting for their meal and Rin was telling Sesshoumaru all about her time at school and what she learnt.

Sesshoumaru was intently listening to Rin speak all about her time at college. The classes, the teachers, the homework and the boys.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the thought of Rin gallivanting around with boys.

He tried to keep it to himself but it kept burning a hole in the back of his mind.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said loudly.

Rin jumped at the sound of his menacing voice. "Yes My Lord?"

"Tell me about these…"boys" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru confused. "Nothing really to tell" Rin said laughing nervously.

Rin and Sesshoumaru both jumped at the sound of the doors suddenly opening.

Jaken and the servants came bustling through the double wide doors with trays and plates of delicious food.

They came in and put the plates of food in front of Sesshoumaru and Rin. There was a quiet awkwardness in the air. Then the servants left them in peace, while Rin and Sesshoumaru stared at their meals in silence.

Rin cleared her throat. "So what's new with you? Any plans for the weekend?" Rin asked hoping to change the subject.

Sesshoumaru finished chewing his food. "Well my brother has informed me that there is a ball tomorrow. I believe mother and father are trying to marry off Inuyasha so he can take the throne before me".

Rin put her fork down. "A ball?! Oh how wonderful! Are we going My Lord?" Rin asked with bright eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his plate. "No, 'we' will not be going. I will be going alone, but only to make an appearance and then I will be coming back home as soon as I can. I won't have you appear before my family, they must not know about you. I have a reputation to uphold."

Rin stood up from her seat "How dare you be so selfish! All you care about is yourself! Did you ever think for just a moment it would be nice for me to get out and be a regular girl? Put on a beautiful gown and dance with my most cherished person? Instead of always being under your protection from your family? I know it's my choice to come and go as I please, but I would like to come and go where you are My Lord. All I wish is to be by your side. All you care about is your reputation, you don't give a damn about me!

Rin wiped away her tears. "I will go with or without your blessing My Lord". With that she turned around and went to her room.

Before Sesshoumaru had the chance to say anything she was running back down the hall. Leaving her food untouched.

Sesshoumaru sat in silence in the dimly lighted room. Sesshoumaru had one of the servants take the rest of the meal to her, he did not want her to go to bed hungry. He got up from the table and left to go to his room.

Was he really that selfish? He hadn't thought of it like that. Surely she must understand that he cannot be viewed as a human-loving demon like his father!

Sesshoumaru poured himself a glass of wine. He stared at it through the light of the fireplace.

The words "Human-loving" kept popping into his mind. What did he feel for Rin, his human companion? Was Rin not a human? Yes, she was, very much so. And had he not loved her? Sesshoumaru winced at the thought of loving a human. Not because he didn't love, but because it was expected of him to not love. He was a full-fledged demon. He was not supposed to be kind, soft and gentle. He was a demon after all! But is that all he wanted to be? Could he not be like his father and love both demons and humans?

Sesshoumaru's mind raced with all these thoughts. He drank the rest of his wine and fell asleep.

*****Meanwhile in Rin's room*****

"Who does he think he is?" Rin said as she paced back and forth. "Telling me I can't go to the ball. Well he has another thing coming, because I'm going. I don't care what he thinks". Rin said to herself with determination with a touch of nervousness.

Rin gulped at the thought of an angry Sesshoumaru. Maybe she was the one who was being selfish? She didn't think at all about his feelings. She just snapped at him during dinner when she just got back from school.

Rin's determination slowly faded away. She all of a sudden felt guilty. She had saw the look in his eyes when she had yelled at him. Maybe she should talk to him more about it, rather than yell at him. Maybe they could come to some sort of agreement or compromise. Because she couldn't be cooped up in this castle forever.

Rin walked silently down the hall to Sesshoumaru's chambers. She could see the light of the fireplace flicker from under the door frame. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. But there was no answer. She knocked again and still nothing. She quietly opened the door to have a peek inside and noticed Sesshoumaru asleep on the couch with an empty glass of wine on the floor.

Rin gulped. She knew her Lord didn't drink unless he was depressed about something. A little tug in her heart made her walk into his room.

She quietly picked up the glass and put it on the table next to the couch. Sesshoumaru had his head leaning on his shoulder. His whole body slumped to the one side of the couch. He looked so sad, but peaceful. Beautiful actually.

Rin noticed a little piece of hair tucked into the corner of his mouth. She couldn't resist. She gently slid her finger over his cheek to pull the hair to the side.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru jerked and grabbed Rin's wrist. Rin immediately stiffened as he made her jump.

Sesshoumaru noticed it was Rin and relaxed his grip, but didn't let go.

He looked at Rin with longing eyes. The shadow of the fire illuminated her face, body and hair as it flickered all around them.

Rin gulped as she stared into her Lords eyes. She started to blush, as she had never been this close to him before. She had always imagined it, but had never acted on it. She knew he hated humans and that he only tolerated her, for reasons unknown to her, but she had always accepted it, as long as she could always be with him.

Sesshoumaru let go of Rin's hand and turned to look the other way. "What are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru said gently.

Rin blushed some more. "I…I wanted to….apologise."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the beautiful blushing woman before him. "I see. Well then I suppose I too, owe you an apology." Sesshoumaru looked away again as he felt his face becoming warm. It was surely the heat from the fireplace.

Rin nodded nervously and smiled at him, knowing that was the closest she would get to a full blown apology from him.

Rin got up to leave as she couldn't trust herself to speak.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said with his deep voice.

"You may come with me to the ball, on one condition" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

Rin sat back down next to Sesshoumaru with the brightest smile he had ever seen. "Anything M'Lord"

Sesshoumaru scratched the back of his head.

"You let me take you shopping to buy that beautiful gown you want to wear" Sesshoumaru said quickly as he didn't feel fully comfortable being so generous.

Rin thought she would burst from happiness and flung herself around Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru immediately tensed up at the touch.

Rin got off of him right away. "I…I am so sorry M'Lord. I was just so happy I…"

Sesshoumaru relaxed and cleared his throat. "That's quite alright" he said adjusting his clothing.

Rin got up to leave. "Thank you My Lord" and before she left she gave him the cutest curtsey she could muster.

Sesshoumaru once again felt flushed in the face "Damn I need to turn that fireplace off".

*****Naraku's Mansion*****

Kagome stared out the window and peered at the castle. "I screwed up big time didn't I Shippou?" Kagome thought out loud.

Shippou hopped up on a dresser near Kagome. "You know Kagome, you're 18 now. You don't have to follow your stepfather's rules." Shippou explained.

Kagome turned around and giggled. "I know Shippou, I'm not scared of Naraku….it's Kikyo I'm worried about."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. It was Kagura.

Kagura walked in. She had the dress they made in the attic last night in her hands.

Kagome looked at Kagura suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

I'm not going to let Kikyo ruin your chance for happiness Kagome. You are going to that ball, even If I have to stay behind and hold back the beast." Kagura said as she winked.

"What about your happiness? I'm not going without you." Kagome put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagura sighed. "Ok well let's find a way to go together then."

"Deal" Kagome said enthusiastically.

They sat in Kagome's room, coming up with a plan to go to the ball and not let Kikyo or Naraku know about it.

They decided to let Naraku and Kikyo go ahead and leave for the ball. While the two girls upstairs got ready for the ball in the attic. Neither Naraku nor Kikyo would go up to the attic anyways. Naraku hated dust and Kikyo will be too worried to wreck her dress climbing the ladder to the attic. Kagome and Kagura collected all the things they would need to get ready and put them into the attic before anyone noticed them.

They both fell asleep, dreaming about the ball that was to come the following night.

*****Prince's Castle*****

By this time Miroku and Sango had made up and couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was kind of sickening to watch. They were like two newlyweds. Inuyasha was happy for them both, but he really couldn't be around them for too long before he got nauseous from all the groping and mushy-talk. In fact it made him blush and a little envious.

Inuyasha was still upset he hadn't found the girl he saw at the market. He spent all day praying she would be at the ball. He couldn't concentrate at all. His mother kept bombarding him with trying on suites, ties, shoes, . Asking him about what music to play, what foods he wanted. Honestly he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted 'her' to be there.

It was getting late in the day and the ball was tomorrow night. Everyone made last minute preparation. The Queen was running around like a maniac and the King stayed out of the Queens way. He did not want to get on her bad side around this stressful time.

Inuyasha thought it would be a good idea to talk to his dad before the ball. He walked to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in" The King answered.

Inuyasha stepped in.

The King got up from his seat "Ah, Inuyasha, come in! Was hoping to speak to you"

Inuyasha sat down. "Oh?" Looking nervous.

The King also took a seat by his son next to a giant fireplace surrounded by books. Which wasn't really a safe place for them, but who's to argue with a King? "Well I thought I should give you "the talk". Inu-no-taisho said seriously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh! Dad, I think it's a little late for that. I'm 20 years old now."

His father chuckled "I know I know, but I'm talking about a different sort of "talk".

Inuyasha looked confused at his father.

The King leaned forward "I'm talking about 'love" son." Inu-no-taisho said as he patted Inuyasha's knee.

Inuyasha looked relieved. But not sure what to say.

The King lit a cigar and took a few puffs. "I heard from a reliable source that you may be in love?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh, umm…well. I don't quite know how I fee….wait who did you hear this from?" Inuyasha asked intently.

The King laughed. "I have my spies" he said as he winked.

"Great" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

The King leaned forward again. "So tell me about this girl"

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to tell his father about the girl he saw in the market place and what had all happened that day. He could always easily talk to his dad, he was an easy going kind of guy. Inuyasha liked that about him.

The King nodded throughout Inuyasha's story, and had laughed many moments that made Inuyasha feel embarrassed.

The King whistled "She must be some girl, if she got that kind of reaction out of you!" he said smiling at his son.

Inuyasha blushed.

"Don't worry son, every woman in the kingdom has been invited to this ball. If for some reason she doesn't show up. There has got to be someone who would know her at least."

That didn't make Inuyasha feel any better.

Inuyasha got up to leave. "Thanks dad, I think I'll go to bed now."

The King nodded at his son. "Go get some rest, you'll have a big day tomorrow."

Inuyasha went to leave the room.

The King snapped his fingers. "Oh I forgot to mention. If you don't pick a girl before the last stroke of midnight. I will pick one for you" Inu-no-taisho said sternly.

Inuyasha gulped and never prayed so hard in his life.


	15. Inurella Chapter 14: Patience

**Inurella **

**Chapter 14: Patience is a virtue**

**A/N: I know the past few chapters haven't been that exciting, but I promise you the next one will be more "lively". Thanks for your 'patience' and support!**

* * *

It was finally the day of the ball. The long awaited event had arrived. The kingdom of Musasha was bursting at the seams with people of all descents and social rankings. Even though many were not invited to the ball, the King and Queen made sure there were various events happening in the palace courtyard all day and night. It was a festival of sorts, music, dancing, food, contests, the whole works. The King and Queen wanted everyone to celebrate Prince Inuyasha's post-engagement party.

*****The Palace*****

Inuyasha and Miroku had picked out their suites for the evening. It had taken them a whole 5 minutes to do so. While all the ladies had taken the entire week to decide.

The Queen had been a frazzled mess throughout this whole entire week, the King on the other hand, had been nowhere to be seen. The King decided to take a back seat to this whole affair, which didn't both the Queen one bit. She knows her husband well and if he was around he'd be "taste" testing all of the food, snacks and wine.

Sango had locked herself in her quarters all day. She wanted to relax and pamper herself before the ball. She wanted to look radiant so she had to feel radiant. Miroku didn't like that he wouldn't get to see her till tonight. It made him feel uneasy and he missed her, yes even for just one day. Sango felt the same way, but she didn't want to see Miroku till she was all dolled up.

Inuyasha was a big furry mess. He was constantly pacing, tapping his fingers, or running his hands through his hair. At times he felt like he wanted to vomit, his stomach had been in knots all day. Miroku had tried to calm him down but Miroku's excessive teasing just made him more irritated.

*****Sesshoumaru's Lair*****

Sesshoumaru had promised Rin that they would go shopping today and pick out a gown for her to wear to the ball. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru did not take into the account that all the dresses that were being sold have been sold out. There had been nothing left in the shops anywhere!

Sesshoumaru surely couldn't let that stop him from getting Rin a dress. So he called in some favors from several out of town vendors that were far superior to any tailor in the land. He had ordered 20 dresses to arrive the same day. Rin would surely be pleased about this.

By mid-afternoon Rin was going mad with worry. Wondering when her dresses would arrive. She suddenly felt very spoilt. She clearly didn't need 20 dresses and she promised herself she would donate the rest of the dresses after choosing her favorite. She stood by the window for what seemed like forever. When the she could see the carriage coming just over the horizon. She stood there waiting impatiently for the carriage to get to the lair, but it was taking forever, her fingers started to tap, he eyes started to twitch. Where was Sesshoumaru when you needed him?

Just then Sesshoumaru flew out his window, ran across the field and down the road, lifted the carriage over his head and ran back to his lair. He then made sure the driver was still alive, and then proceeded to lift the contents out of the back of the wagon. He then jumped up to Rin's balcony and tossed the dresses on Rin's bed.

Breathing heavily Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin's door to leave and said: "We're gonna need a bigger carriage" and with that, Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room shutting the door behind him. It was as though Sesshoumaru had also been staring out the window impatiently.

Rin blinked her eyes in shock. Then turned her attention to the massive mound of gowns that was thrown upon her bed. She proceeded to go through them one by one, till she found one she liked.

*****Naraku's Mansion*****

Naraku and Kikyo were up at the crack of dawn getting ready, while Kagura and Kagome were upstairs quietly scheming to sneak out of the house right after Naraku and Kikyo left for the ball.

Kagura and Kagome were both ecstatic and both fantasizing about dancing with handsome men and gossiping like high society women. They practised their waltz, their curtsey, posture and also their manners. They had a good time laughing and joking around, but it was getting close to the time when Naraku and Kikyo's carriage came for them.

It was time…

Naraku had kept his promise of keeping the girls grounded. He refused to budge. This also gave him more of a chance to marry off Kikyo without the competition of Kagome and Kagura. Naraku prayed to the Gods Kikyo would soon leave the nest.

The both of them walked out the door. Neither girl saw them leave, but had heard the door slam and lock. They watched as Kikyo and Naraku stepped up on the carriage and watched the horses gallop down the road.

Kagome and Kagura both sprang into action they only had an hour. An hour late wasn't too bad, considering the ball lasted till midnight.

Kagura grabbed her dress out from the secret cupboard they had hidden their dresses in from Naraku and Kikyo. But to Kagura's surprise Kagome's dress was nowhere to be seen. Kagura called up to Kagome from downstairs and asked her if she had taken out her dress.

Kagome ran down the stairs in a flash. Her eyes were gaping wide and stared into the empty cupboard. Kagome looked at Kagura's dress and into the empty cupboard and noticed there was a little note in the back of the cupboard wall.

"_**Dear Kagome, **_

_**By the time you read this, I will be on the way to the ball to meet the prince….with your dress. It's quite lovely actually. You and Kagura must've worked really hard on it. I decided it would be the perfect gown to wear, to impress the prince. You must be wondering why I didn't take Kagura's dress. Well there is a couple reasons for that. One, she is not half as beautiful as me, so I will not be worried about her being competition. Secondly it humours me greatly that you will no doubt, force her to go to the ball without you, while you stay home and miss the ball! Hahahaha"**_

_**Yours Truly, "Future Queen Kikyo'**_

Kagome crumpled the letter in her hands and tried to hold back the tears. Kagura placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome I won't leave you tonight. We won't let Kikyo have her way!"

Kagome turned around to face Kagura "No! You're going. One of us has to go Kagura. We both worked hard all week to get to this point. I won't have us both miss out on a night like this!" Kagome grabbed Kagura's dress and her hand.

Kagome forced Kagura out of her own clothes with much protesting on Kagura's part. She begged and pleaded with Kagome, but she would not have it.

Kagome slipped the dress over Kagura. It was violet in colour, made of silk and had beautiful ribbons that intertwined all the way down the back of the dress. It was beautiful and fit Kagura perfectly. Kagome put Kagura's hair up with a pearl comb that imbedded into the back of Kagura's hair. Matching earrings as well as pearl colored shoes.

Kagome looked pleased with how Kagura looked and decided to put a little makeup on her as well. She didn't need a lot. Despite what Kikyo had said about her sister, Kagura was far lovelier than Kikyo. Kagura was sweet, kind and compassionate, and that radiated outwards and added to her natural beauty. Kikyo was indeed one of the most beautiful women in the land, but her cold nasty exterior reeked its way out destroying any beauty that she had.

Kagura was now ready for the ball. She looked lovelier than ever and Kagome was dumbfounded as she had never seen Kagura look this radiant.

"Wow" Kagome said. "You look stunning! There is no way the prince isn't going to notice you!" Kagome said smiling at her sister.

"Oh Kagome, How could I leave you, it's not fair!" Kagura said angrily.

Kagome pushed Kagura out the door. "You will go, you will have fun, and then you will come back and tell me all about it!" Kagome smiled sweetly.

Kagome then added. "I had the carriage come around this time, it should be here any moment, and I'll wait with you until it arrives." Kagome said as she walked out the door with Kagura, standing beside her sister.

Kagura sighed "What if Father or Kikyo see me? What should I do?" She asked.

"We talked about this remember? They can't do nothing to you at the ball. Kikyo is expecting you to come anyways. Father will probably be drunk by the time you get there. He won't notice anyone but himself." Kagome said reassuring Kagura.

Kagura took a deep breath and nodded.

The carriage pulled up to meet Kagura at the mansion gate.

Kagura waved goodbye with a sad look on her face. Kagome held her smile until she turned around and walked back into the house and let all her feelings come at her at once. She screamed, cried, yelled and broke a few vases. She then went upstairs and flung herself on her bed of hay. All the forest creatures came in through the window and knelt down beside Kagome. The animals always reacted to her feelings and they had felt a great sadness within her. Shippou was patting Kagome on the head gently as he himself shed tears of sadness for his friend.

*****At the Ball*****

**8:20pm**

It was twenty past eight and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango made their way to the giant dining hall where the ball was being held. All three of them made their appearance at once, as Inuyasha was quite anti-social and didn't want all of the attention all on him at once.

Everyone in the hall gawked at the stunning threesome. All three of them were dressed exquisitely.

**8:40pm**

Sango wore a sassy emerald green strapless dress made out of silk, that hugged and kissed her curves, It cascaded all the way down to her feet with a large slit on the outside of her thigh. Miroku had dropped his jaw the moment she stepped out of her room. I daresay what happened next. Let's just say it was another 30 minutes before they came back out.

Inuyasha was also surprised at how beautiful Sango looked, Miroku was a lucky man. Inuyasha however had his sights set on another girl who was still nowhere to be seen. However Miroku kept reminding him it was now only forty past eight.

Inuyasha had reluctantly meeted and greeted many people at the request of his mother and father. He shook hands, faked his smiles and made small talk with dull socialites. He had done this for the past two hours, while his mother and father constantly introduced him to many different women. Inuyasha ignored them all.

**10:45pm**

Inuyasha finally went off to the balcony to get some fresh hair. Miroku and Sango were dancing the night away, laughing and giggling as the new happy couple they were.

Just then Kagura came bustling through the balcony doors. She hadn't seen Inuyasha just yet. She sat herself down on the bench and was adjusting her shoe as she wasn't used to wearing such high heels.

Inuyasha turned to look at the girl in purple. "Excuse me Miss, is there something wrong?"

Kagura turned to face the stranger who had spoken. "Oh, I am sorry Sir, I didn't see you there."

She looked a little closer at his suite. She noticed it had the royal family crest on the breast pocket and realized no one but the royals wore that crest.

Kagura threw herself on the balcony floor "Forgive me your highness"

Inuyasha looked around awkwardly. "Uh lady, it's alright, you can stand" Inuyasha leaned forward and offered his hand out to her.

Kagura looked up at him nervously.

Inuyasha nodded and reassured her it was alright.

Kagura hesitantly grabbed his hand and slowly came to her feet.

She wiped her dress off and thanked Inuyasha.

"Please, call me Inuyasha. Are you alright?" Inuyasha continued.

Kagura put a hand to her hair making sure it was in place and replied breathlessly. "Yes, I'm alright….Inu….Inuyasha. I am just a bit sad as my sister couldn't make it tonight" Kagura replied sadly.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. I also have someone I wanted to come tonight. I still don't know if she'll make it." Inuyasha looked down.

Kagura's heart sunk. "So you already have someone in mind to choose?"

Inuyasha turned back to face her. Not knowing what to say. "I have only met her once" Inuyasha admitted.

Kagura blinked. She noticed something familiar about him. That's right! The royal family were of demons and this Prince just happened to have Puppy dog ears, the same kind Kagome was describing to Kagura the other day.

Kagura put her hands over her mouth. "You're him! You're the one!"

Inuyasha was a little taken aback. "I'm sorry?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagura grabbed Inuyasha's hands excitedly. "I know the girl who you met in the market. She is my sister. Kagome…..Kagome Higurashi"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his ears perked up. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagura's shoulders and started to shake them. "Are you serious? She's your sister? Why isn't she here? Where is she?"

Kagura shook her head. "No time to explain, you must go to her! We live at the mansion beside the Banana tree garden!"

Inuyasha had more questions but didn't have time. It was now eleven o'clock. He had to get to her soon before midnight.

Inuyasha gave Kagura a bear hug and kissed her on her forehead. He thanked her and ran off toward Sango.

**11:00pm**

Inuyasha whizzed past everyone towards Miroku and Sango, who were by the bar sipping on drinks.

He flew up to Sango and pushed Miroku aside. Miroku was drunk and wobbling around "H..hey now, t..thatz muh womanz *hic*"

Inuyasha stopped Miroku with his hand while talking to Sango.

He was out of breath "Sango I need Kilala, where is she?"

Miroku stumbled backwards towards the table of desserts and almost tipped it over. He fell forward again towards Inuyasha. "I sh-aid thatz muh whomanz" Miroku said swaying back and forth trying to grab a hold of Inuyasha.

Sango looked curiously at Inuyasha, seeing he was serious and in a hurry. "She's guarding the stables tonight". Inuyasha thanks her and turned to leave but came back and suggested to Sango she take him to bed.

Sango nodded and yelled good luck to him, having a feeling she knew what this was about.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to mention a couple of people who have really helped me out. Their names are CatLover90 and Strawberry Grasshopper. Thank you both so much for your input, support and laughs!**

**Thanks for reading, chapter 15 shall be up in the next day or so. Please comment and fav!**


	16. Inurella Chapter 15: Flying Cats & Dogs

**Inurella **

**Chapter 15: Flying Cats and Dogs**

* * *

**A/N: A couple things, first off, sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I had a little bit of a writers block so to speak. I hope it sounds ok and that it's a decent chapter. Definitely more of the longer ones that's for sure.**

**Also the green fairy in my story is Sara Asuno. She is the woman who played the flute for Sesshoumaru and was in love with him in Episode 133. I would link her Wiki profile but im not sure if I am allowed to link outside of FF. Anyways if you're curious look up her name :) She was perfect for my green fairy, who is the fairy of Music, Song and Dance. Sara Asuno plays the flute, so I thought it fit nicely. **

**Hopefully you know of Yura, she is the red fairy in my story. Yura is the demon who was obsessed with hair in the earlier episodes of Inuyasha, specifically Episode 3. Which was quite early actually, lol. I made Yura the fairy of Beauty, Love and Desire. It just fit her and her personality.**

**The Blue Fairy is Kanna...and if i have to explain who Kanna is, well then you need to go and finish watching Inuyasha! Because I am an awesome person, she first appears in episode 41. You're welcome!  
**

**One more thing! I am so sorry for the crappy chapter title, lol. I was in a rush and couldn't think of anything else. If anyone else has a better idea I would love to hear it! Thanks!**

**Thanks for the support and patience! Let me know your thoughts on this one!  
**

* * *

*****Naraku's Mansion*****

Kagome had woken up from a dreamless sleep. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. Her long black hair, were in tangles and stuck to her lips and face. She felt a chill as she stood up. Her bare feet met with the cold wooden floor and shivered as she took a step toward the window.

Kagome stared out into the night sky, taking in the cool night air through her lungs. It felt refreshing and took a deep breath. She glared at the castle. It was as if, it was a shining pillar of light calling to her, but she was unable to get there. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, she forced it down as she clenched her fists in frustration. She felt her eyes well up with tears once again.

She couldn't help it. She so much longed to go to the ball. To meet the prince, to dance away the night in his arms, to laugh and make small talk with the other guests, to stuff her face with all sorts of delicacy's she's never heard of. To just get out of the house for once…

Kagome slumped down against the wall, threw her face into her hands and began to sob. The mansion echoed with Kagome's cries of sorrow. Outside the animals that so loved Kagome, heard her cries of pain, and ran off to seek help from a very ancient and magical source. Knowing if anyone could help Kagome, it was them.

A few moments later after she finished crying. She felt a bit better and thought to herself "I can't keep feeling sorry for myself" Kagome repeated once again out loud. Trying to convince herself that everything was going to be ok, and that it was just a stupid ball. Tears stung her eyes once more, she held them back for as long as she could, before letting them go once more. Tears strolled down her face as Kagome closed her eyes and tried to accept her fate. She held her chin up high and decided to stop with crying, enough is enough. Kagome wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands and went to stand up.

"Kagome" she heard a tiny voice said out of nowhere.

Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome" the voice said once again, but more stern.

Kagome slowly came to her feet and realized it wasn't her imagination. She looked around the dimly lit room, but no one was there. She reached over and lit another candle for some added light.

She felt a breeze coming from the window and turned to close it. Instead of seeing the brightly lit castle. She saw before her three orbs of light hovering just outside.

Kagome took a step back and swallowed. "Oh God I'm being abducted by aliens!"

One of the lights shook up and down and giggled.

Kagome jumped back at the sound.

She reached out towards the hovering lights out of pure curiosity and bewilderment. Leaning closer she tried to touch one of them. Suddenly all three came shooting into her room through the window. Whizzing past her face and hair.

Kagome snatched her hand back and looked on with shock as they invaded her room.

Kagome noticed they were all different colors. They were red, blue and green. She couldn't stop staring, she didn't know what to say or think.

After a few moments the green orb of light spoke. "Hello child, don't be afraid. We're here to help! Come, follow us, quickly!"

Kagome stood there in silence. She was so startled, she wasn't able to make herself move.

The red fairy said. "What are you waiting for? Come with us!"

The green orb of light rushed over to the red light and appeared to have smacked it. "Oh hush now" the green fairy said. "She's probably a little frightened". She continued.

The red light sighed. "I suppose you're right! I guess an introduction is in order!, but we don't have much time!" she said quickly.

The red fairy had morphed into a beautiful young girl, with a short bob and green eyes. She had a red hair band with a bow that peeked at the top of her head. She wore a black, shiny, skin tight dress that was too short for a Kagome's taste, and according to Kagome's logic: must've been licked on by kittens.

Kagome's eye's happened upon Yura's breasts. They were large …very large. The top of her dress barely covered them. Kagome was worried they were going to spill out before her very eyes. Kagome looked away red faced and flushed.

"I am Yura, I am the fairy of Beauty, Love, and desire" Yura said proudly flicking her hair of her shoulder.

Kagome stuttered and blushed. "I…I can see that" she blurted out.

Yura giggled. "Don't be too intimidated my dear, you're quite the beauty yourself." She said as she reached forward and played with Kagome's hair. "My, my, my, what pretty hair you have." Yura teased as she stroked Kagome's long locks.

The green fairy stepped forward, "Pay no mind to her, she has an unhealthy obsession with hair." She said as she pulled Yura away.

The green fairy had morphed into a beautiful woman with long cascading black hair. She held a long wooden flute in her hands that looked incredibly old. "I am Sara Asano the fairy of Song, Music, and Dance." She said as she curtseyed.

Kagome smiled at the green fairy, noting that she was the more mature of the two so far. Kagome then looked to the blue fairy. Assuming it would be her next to be introduced.

The blue fairy just stood there motionless while silence filled the room.

Yura spoke up. "You'll have to excuse her, she's a little bit of a mute." She said as she patted the blue fairy's head.

Sara glared at Yura and then glanced at Kagome. "She's not a mute, she's just a bit shy." She said as she held the blue light in her hand.

Sara nudged the little blue fairy. "Go on, we don't have much time!" Sara pleaded.

Suddenly the little blue light vibrated and hummed. Transforming into a little girl with white hair and black soulless eyes. She held a mirror to her chest like a child would hold a doll.

The little girl slowly bowed and spoke with a tiny solemn voice. "I am Kanna the fairy of "Seeing". She said quietly.

"_Seeing'? What does that mean?" _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome spoke up "What is seeing?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kanna hesitated for a moment, then peered into Kagome's eyes. Without moving her lips or talking Kanna spoke into Kagome's mind.

"_I can see people as who they really are, I can see past their masks and shadows. I can peer into their souls and hearts. I know who people really are just by looking at them." _Kanna paused, then continued_. "I can also see into people's pasts, present and futures." She added._

Kanna then pointed to her mirror motioning for Kagome to peer into it.

Kanna then proceeded to ask Kagome whether she would like to see her past, present, or future.

Kagome thought for a moment and spoke aloud. "Well, there's no use dwelling on the past." She said matter of factly and continued. "And I know my present" She said laughing, looking around her.

Kagome leaned down to Kanna's mirror.

"Kanna, show me my future…please". Kagome asked.

Suddenly the mirror's contents of Kagome's reflection twisted and distorted in swirling rays of color and light. Suddenly it started to take shape and morphed into a clearer image.

Kagome saw what appeared to be her at the ball, in the most extravagant gown she had ever laid eyes on. She leaned in closer and saw herself dancing with a man she couldn't quite fully see. It was blurry all around him. No matter how many times she turned her head, or squished her eyes. She couldn't make him out clearly.

The mirror faded and went back to Kagome's reflection.

Kagome blinked. "Was that really my future?"

Kanna nodded.

"But why couldn't I see who I was dancing with? Who was that man? And I don't even know how to dance!" Kagome added.

Yura spoke up. "Hey! you can't know everything about your future. You have to keep it exciting you know? It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, now would it" Yura said as she placed her hands on her curvy hips.

Sara grabbed Kagome's hand "Yes! That was your future! And we are here to help you get there" she smiled.

Kagome clasped a hand to her mouth "Is this for real? Am I dreaming?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

The three fairies all morphed back into balls of light and motioned for Kagome to follow them.

Kagome followed them up the ladder to the attic from Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome looked around the attic expecting to see something different, but nothing was out of place.

The fairies then motioned to Kagome over to a dusty dresser. It was sitting at the back of the room, against a large wall. Kagome walked up to the dresser and looked back at the fairies curiously. Just as she was about to speak, the dresser slowly moved out of the way with the help of the fairies magic.

Kagome glanced at the wall that the dresser had been leaning against, it was just a plain old wall.

The fairies used their magic to outline a door on the wall. The lines the fairies had carved suddenly burst into light. It was glowing bright yellow and Kagome could barely keep her eyes on it.

The fairies then told Kagome to knock on the wall three times. Kagome didn't hesitate she knocked three times on the glowing door.

Kagome was ecstatic. She could not remember feeling this much excitement and happiness. Her mouth was dry and sweat beaded down her neck. She held her breath as the door slowly started to open.

The door vibrated and groaned under the weight of the old wood.

Kagome felt a draft through the opening of the door. The light of the doors had faded away and they were left with an open space to a magical world Kagome could not wait to jump into. She was longing for such an adventure and here it was.

Kaome grabbed her hair and pulled it to one side of her shoulder. She put a hand to the door that had been a regular wall a moment ago. The cool air rushed through the open door once again. Kagome licked her lips and peeked her head in. Her mouth flew open as she stepped through the door.

It was a site to see. A beautiful garden full of sparking light, and blooming flowers all around.

Everywhere you looked there was intertwining vines of ivy and flowers that grew along the sides of tree's and wooden structures. Flowers of every kind imaginable. All, at their most beautiful stage of life. The garden was filled with fireflies and other orbs of light, which provided enough light to satisfy Kagome's view of this magical place. She was mesmerised at beauty around her and couldn't take enough in.

She never wanted to leave. Well…except maybe to the ball.

Kagome's wide eyed expression turned to face the fairies. "What is this place?"

Kanna stepped forward. "We are in the reflection of your soul." She said with no emotion or expression on her face.

Kagome blinked. "huh?"

Yuri smiling awkwardly. "Just go with it" she said as she scrunched up her nose.

Sara smiled "We will explain another time."

Kagome nodded trying to understand.

Sara walked towards Kagome and smiled. "You stand here and close your eyes."

Sara motioned for Kagome to walk into the middle of the garden. There was of a swirling pattern of cobblestone and moss beneath her bare feet, it felt oddly warm to the touch.

They all gathered around her and held hands, while Kagome kept her eyes closed.

Yura began "I Yura the fairy of Beauty, Love and Desire, herby give thy gift of three, one night only until the clock strikes three." She said as she waved her hand over Kagome's head.

All of a sudden Kagome's appearance began to change. Her ragged clothing turned into an enchanting dress the color of moonlight. Her hair began to transform into long cascading loose curls that kissed her cheeks and was left down her back to flow along her body.

Her shoes were of translucent pearl-like glass that revealed her beautiful petite feat.

Through the magic of the fairies her ears were pierced with dangling diamond earrings and a matching necklace that was just enough to give her that sparkle, not too much and not too little.

Kagome's makeup was stunning, as she had sparkling white- blue eyeshadow and light rose-red lips.

Kagome looked at herself in awe. She tried to speak but continued to just stutter.

The fairies smiled and continued on.

"I do good work" Yura said proudly and winked at Kagome. All Kagome could do was nod in agreement.

It was Sara's turn.

"I Sara Asano the fairy of Music, Song and Dance, herby give thy gift of three for one night only, until the clock strikes three" Sara said happily.

Sara then went up to Kagome and grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around moving on into the waltz.

Kagome gracefully moved her feet accordingly in perfect succession. Kagome looked up to Sara "I can dance!" Kagome said surprised staring at her feet.

Sara laughed. "Of course you can, I also do good work" she winked at Yura.

Sara went back to hold hands with her sisters.

Yura nudged Kanna "It's your turn Kanna"

Kanna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her whole body glowed with a bright white light. Her hair wildly swaying in the wind and began to speak.

"I Kanna, the fairy of truth and light,

herby give thee, thy gift of the seeing-light.

This is thy gift, as is thy right.

Not for one day,

not for one night,

but for the rest of thee waking light.

Now is thy hour, you will foresee,

Close your eyes and ye shall see.

Kanna paused and added. "Have a safe trip and be home by three." She said as she smiled happy with herself.

And with that Kagome opened her eyes and…

Nothing, was different.

Kagome looked at Kanna puzzled. "I don't think yours worked, I don't see anything different." Kagome opened and closed her eyes trying to see anything out of the ordinary. (Besides the Magical Enchanted Fairy Garden, that took place in the reflection of her soul.)

Kanna huffed. "You won't, until there is something you wish to see".

"Oh" Kagome said hesitantly but still looking around diligently.

Kanna sighed. "Don't worry it will come to you when needed." Kanna assured her.

Kagome nodded.

Sara then came up to Kagome "You must remember, all these gifts except for Kanna's, will disappear at three am, the witching hour." She said sternly.

Kagome looked at them all with disbelief. "The witching hour? I have all these gifts till three, and, then… they're gone?"

Sara nodded "Do not despair Kagome! These gifts are already inside you, we only brought them out all at once for tonight." Sara said comforting Kagome.

Kagome accepted these words and decided to make the best of it.

Kanna then motioned for Kagome to come closer "A word of caution. If you are not back in this house by three am, all manner of demons will come for you. They are attracted to all things magical. Meaning they will be attracted to your magical gifts. They will devour you in pieces." Kanna warned with her soulless black eyes.

Kagome gulped. "Okay, I think I will stay in for tonight. Maybe catch up on some reading perhaps?" Kagome said as she walked back towards the door.

Sara grabbed Kagome's arm before she could leave. "Don't scare the poor dear…" she said in a comforting voice.

Sara continued. "But it is true. They will kill you, and eat you. So, be home before then" Sara said trying to smile.

Kagome winced hearing this but nodded in understanding.

"How can I ever thank you?" Kagome expressed with deep emotion.

"No need dear, just have fun and be home by three am!" Yura exclaimed.

Kagome smiled nervously and waved to them as they were leaving. Then she thought of something!

"Wait! How will I get to the ball?" Kagome shouted loudly.

Kanna turned around. "You're ride is just about to arrive" Kanna winked and fluttered off with her companions.

Kagome blinked. "_What ride? They must've called a magical carriage of some sort"_ she said to herself and walked out of the garden door, back into the attic. Kagome peered back at the door as she left. It faded to being a plain old wall. Her heart sunk for a moment but then remembered the ball.

Kagome dashed out into her front yard she closed the door behind her and waited.

She was so nervous her stomach was in knots. _Where is this ride? And will it arrive in time?"_

Just then as she was looking up in the sky, she saw a bright orange star that was getting closer and closer. "Oh my God it's a meteor!" Kagome exclaimed.

She stood in place she couldn't move. Something told her it wasn't what it appeared to be. Kanna's voice echoed in her ears. "_Don't be afraid." _And with that Kagome tried to relax and steady her breathing.

She squished up her eyes as it got closer. It still appeared to be a ball of fire, but it was just now starting to take form.

"What is that?" Kagome took a few steps closer, trying to make it out.

"Is that….a giant flying cat on fire?" Kagome blinked as she continued to think out loud.

Kagome looked again and shook her head, that's not possible. It now looked as if there was a man riding the giant flying cat on fire.

Kagome shook her head and headed towards her front door "Nope, nope, nope"

Just then it stopped and hovered over Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the glaring light of the fire. She shielded her eyes as the wind from the fire blew her hair around violently.

She heard a man's voice coming from the giant cat "Hey you! Is your name Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and tried to see if the voice was coming from.

Suddenly a man in a suite with long silver hair and white ears of a dog, jumped down off the cat and landed on the grass.

Kagome's mouth hung open.

The man in the suite smiled at her and walked closer.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hands gently into his. "It is you!" he exclaimed as he lifted her hands up to his nose and sniffed her hands.

Kagome mouth flew open and blushed awkwardly.

Kagome blinked at the man before her. "Did you just sniff my hands?" Kagome asked as she snatched her hands back from his grasp.

The man's face turned red. "I am so sorry. I was just making sure it was you" he tried to explain.

Kagome looked at him oddly as she tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?

He smiled at her.

Inuyasha looked at the woman in front of him. My God what a stunning creature she was. He had to hold everything back to just be near her. Never in his whole life had he ever met, someone more enchanting and lovelier than her. Inuyasha could hardly contain himself, however he was a gentleman after all. He knew how to control himself around women, unlike Miroku. However he had never had to hold back this much passion and desire within him. It shook him to the core.

The man leaned his face in close to Kagome's. "I have been waiting, such a long time to see you again." He brushed his fingers across Kagome's cheek.

Kagome gulped as her heart was beating out of her chest. She couldn't stop staring at him, something seemed so familiar to her. _What did he mean by seeing me again? _She thought to herself.

Kagome glanced up at his ears.

Kagome subconsciously lifted her hands to his ears and rubbed them with her pointer finger and thumb. She rubbed them in clockwise circles. He seemed to tense at her touch and noticed his leg started to twitch. "Aren't you a cute pu" Kagome started to say.

Then suddenly remembered who he was.

"You! You're the man from the market!" Kagome exclaimed loudly.

The man nodded and scratched his head. "Yeah that would be me." He replied awkwardly. He cleared his throat and continued. "I am so, sorry about before, but I don't have much time to explain. Please come with me!"

Kagome shook her head and put her hands on his chest as if to push him away. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'll explain on the way" Inuyasha replied.

Kilala lowered herself to the ground at the man's arm movement. The man hopped onto her back and leaned forward stretching out a hand to Kagome.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked with a wry half smile.

Kagome hesitated, but then heard Kanna's voice. _"You can trust him."_

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and replied "Y..yes" as she grabbed hold of his hand.

And with that he pulled her up onto the cats back.

Kagome scared for her life immediately grabbed hold of him, tightly squeezing his mid-section.

The both tensed up and blushed at the touch of each other, but relaxed within a few moments.

Kagome reached up to her hair to move it out of the way, as it was blowing in the wind.

"I never caught your name" Kagome said softly.

The man's ears perked up. "Oh, it's Inuyasha." He replied.

Kilala soared through the air, weaving in and out as she pleased. Kagome loved the feeling of flying and smiled to herself as she was beaming with happiness.

Kagome glanced down at the flying creature she was sitting on. She played with the soft fur between her fingers.

"What is this creature?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha laughed. "She's a Cat-demon named Kilala"

"Cat-demon?" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha nodded. "She's a friend of mines, she let me borrow her for the night."

Kagome nodded and smiled looking down at Kilala and petted more of her fur. It reminded her of Shippou's little puffy tail.

Kagome put her hand back around Inuyasha's waist.

"I assume you are taking me to the ball? I hope it's not too late to meet the prince!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha stiffened.

He motioned for Kilala to stop and land.

She slowly glided down, and gently landed on a roof with a fantastic view of the castle.

Inuyasha hopped down and grabbed Kagome's waist to help her from Kilala.

Kagome tilted her head "Why did we stop?"

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. "I kind of forgot to mention something that might be important." He laughed nervously.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha tried to loosen the collar of his suite as it was getting tighter and tighter.

"Well, it never occurred to me that you might not know who I am" Inuyasha said as he laughed.

Kagome looked at him disgruntled. Not knowing what he was trying to say.

Kagome's eyes widened and saw the crest of Inuyasha's well-tailored suite. She knew like Kagura that only people of the royal family wore that crest.

She went to open her mouth but nothing could come out.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Are…you ok? You look a little pale" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome nodded up and down, then shook her head back and forth. Not knowing how she felt. She was dumfounded.

Kagome cleared her throat and breathed in and out. "Y…yo…you're the Prince, aren't you?" Kagome said as she winced.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome nodded and turned around to walk away. She then came back towards Inuyasha "You're the Prince" Kagome said as she pointed at him.

Inuyasha nodded again and smiled.

Kagome stopped pacing. She put her hands over her face and sighed.

"I am so embarrassed!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha walked towards her. He lightly placed his fingers in-between hers.

Inuyasha gently laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. The very moment I saw you, standing there at the market, with your cute yellow sundress. I knew I had to see you again. Even if you out right refused me, here and now, whether you like me or not, I just had to see you one more time." Inuyasha said with determination.

Kagome swallowed and looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled "I know it was kind of slow of me to not recognize you as the prince in the first place. But I just never thought in a million years something this incredible would happen to me, let alone a handsome prince riding in on his flying cat to come for me" Kagome said quietly laughing.

Inuyasha put a finger to Kagome's chin and lifted her face to meet his.

She could feel his hot breath on her face and it made her head swim.

"I will always come for you, if you you'll have me" Inuyasha replied with a wry half smile.

Kagome practically felt her knees go weak at those words. She sunk down a few inches before Inuyasha grabbed her waist and held her close.

Inuyasha looked down at the blushing Kagome. "You think I'm handsome?" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere half smiling to himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know you are" she said as she playfully pushed off of his chest.

Inuyasha blushed still holding on to her. "Well we better get to the ball before midnight. But before we go. Will you…be the one to stay with me?" Inuyasha asked holding his face inches to Kagome's.

Kagome bit her lips and nodded. Inuyasha leaned closer to her mouth, as his heart thudded in his chest.

BAM

BAM

BAM

Fireworks went off in the distance over the castle and startled both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome awkwardly laughed and let go of one another.

They finally hopped back on Kilala and headed towards the castle before midnight.


	17. Inurella Chapter 16: Beauties

**Inurella**

**Chapter 16: Beauties and the Beasts**

*****At the ball, before Inuyasha leaves for Kagome*****

The King and Queen looked all around the room and beamed with pride as the ball was a complete success. The music, lights, decorations were just how the Queen had envisioned. The King on the other hand, had suggested taping streamers to the walls and ceilings for decorations.

The Queen had stopped asking for his advice after that.

"Didn't I tell you it would be beautiful?" The Queen said as she turned to her husband who was standing behind her, stuffing his face with finger foods.

The King turned to the Queen with a mouth full of food and nodded enthusiastically and gave her a thumbs up.

Queen Izayoi shunned him away with her hands and turned her attention to a coffee stain on her expensive lace tablecloth. She threw her hands up in the air and huffed with annoyance. She licked her thumb and scrubbed the cloth to no avail. She frowned to herself and sighed.

She then turned to see Inu-no-taisho place a plate of cookies over the stain and smiled at her with love in his eyes. Queen Izayoi blushed. He could still make her knees quiver and heart melt. Even with a glance or smile. "Oh darling, you know just what to do, to lift my spirits." The Queen said happily.

The King smiled at his wife. "Well you deserve all the happiness in the world, my love. Have I told you how enchanting you look tonight?" He replied as he reached out towards the Queen and led her to the ballroom dance floor. The Queen giggled. "You haven't stop telling me all night" she said lifting her gaze to meet her husband's eyes.

They danced like two teenagers, laughing and blushing to their hearts content. The guests at the ball, all watched in silence as the King and Queen held each other close. Everyone was in awe at how in love they were.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku made their appearance shortly after the King and Queen's first dance. They made their way down the crowd of people, while the guests moved out of the way, bowing and curtseying.

The King and Queen ended their second dance and made their way over to the refreshment table. There they met Naraku and his daughter Kikyo.

Kikyo was wearing the dress Kagome and Kagura made, it was made of silk and it was the color of dark red. It had diamond embroidery that made a beautiful pattern up the bodice. The skirt was large and full and came down to the floor at the peak of her feet.

Queen Izayoi turned to Kikyo "My, what a lovely dress!" she said as she took a sip of Champaign.

Kikyo smiled and curtseyed "Thank you your highness, I made it myself."

The King turned to the Queen. "Handy and beautiful" he said nudging Izayoi he took a sip of his red wine.

Naraku jumped in. "This is my daughter Kikyo. Let me tell you! She is very handy around the house!" Naraku nodded and excitedly, pushing Kikyo towards the King and Queen with excitement. "She is always cooking and cleaning! She'd make a lovely housewife for your son." Both Kikyo and Naraku beamed at the King and Queen.

Naraku continued happily. "Hell, I'd marry her myself if I wasn't related to her!" Naraku said laughing hysterically, and then realized what he had just said.

The King and Queen's mouth flew open in complete disgust and shock. The King choked on his wine, while the Queen dropped her glass and fell back towards her husband in shock. The King took hold of his wife. "Pardon me sir, but that is no way to speak about your own daughter! Now if you'll excuse us, I must get my wife some fresh air." The King said angrily as he walked off with his Queen.

Kikyo turned to her father and started smacking him with her purse. "You bastard!"

SMACK

"I hate you!"

SMACK

"How could you do this to me?"

SMACK.

Naraku tried to shield the incoming blows of her purse. "I'm sorry, I got nervous!" he said rubbing the bruises that were now all over his body.

Kikyo continued. "Great, now the King and Queen hate me! We'll have to think of another way to get the princes attention" Kikyo said thinking out loud.

Naraku nodded with determination. "By God, if you're not out of the house by the end of this week I'll kill you myself." He said rubbing his arm.

Kikyo spun her head towards her father. "What was that?" she asked suspiciously.

Naraku shook his head. "Oh nothing sunshine, just agreeing with you dear"

Kikyo grabbed her father's arm and dragged him into the back room. "Come on, we need to figure out a new a plan."

They disappeared behind a curtain and continued to concoct their scheming plan.

The King and Queen came back in to the ball room feeling much more refreshed. They made sure to stay clear of the father and daughter they just encountered.

The Queen then bumped into a young girl with a big beautiful smile and the Queen just had to introduce her to their son. The girl protested claiming she was here with another man. The Queen paid no mind to that, she just kept nudging into the direction of Inuyasha and the gang.

The Queen kept insisting and continued. "You must meet him. I am sure he would find you irresistible" the queen nodded persistently.

The girl couldn't refuse the Queen, so she went along with it.

"Darling?" Inuyasha's mother called out to him. His back was turned and was standing in front of the dessert table. _"Just like his father" _she grumbled inwardly.

Inuyasha turned around with chocolate chip cookies stuffed in his mouth. "What?" Inuyasha mumbled.

The Queen threw her arms up in the air. "Just like your father!" she exclaimed loudly.

Inuyasha smiled revealing his chocolate stained teeth.

Just behind Inuyasha was the King with the same chocolatey smile.

"Hi honey! These brownies are delicious!" The King replied muffled while stuffing another one in his mouth.

Inuyasha agreed as they both continued hoard various desserts into their mouths.

The Queen groaned under her breath. "No more sweets for you two!" she insisted.

Inuyasha gulped down the rest of the food and wiped his face on his sleeve.

The girl giggled at Inuyasha and the King.

The Queen snapped out of it and remembered the young lady. "I had planned on introducing you to this lovely woman, but I can see you're more interested in the chocolate chip cookies." She said loudly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. He knelt down to the girl and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, um…what was your name?"

"Rin" a deep voice emerged from behind.

Everyone jumped at the voice.

Rin immediately turned around, knowing who that voice belonged to. She ran to Sesshoumaru, grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "I'm sorry M'Lord, I couldn't stay in one place, and I got lost." She explained to him with sad puppy eyes.

Rin went on. "And then I bumped into the queen." Rin motioned towards the Queen then back to Sesshoumaru. Rin quickly continued before he interrupted her. "She had wanted me to meet Inuyasha. I couldn't very well refuse the Queen!" Rin looked up at him and batted her eyes.

Sesshoumaru groaned under his breath and looked down at Rin who was looking up at him with beautiful brown eyes and that big dazzling smile.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "Rin, I told you to stay where I left you."

Rin's eye twitched and pointed her hand at Sesshoumaru's face. "You left me in the broom closet!" Rin protested.

Sesshoumaru scratched the back of his neck. "We are at the ball, as you wished!. How dare you complain!" he retorted awkwardly.

Rin's jaw flew open. "I wanted to spend my time with you! I wanted to dance, laugh and have fun. Not hide from your family in a closet full of dust." Rin replied angrily.

The Queen's jaw flew open in surprise. "There's dust in the broom closet?" she thought out loud.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the sudden and unexpected outburst from Rin.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Their mouth's gaped open from shock. Plates, glasses and utensils clattered and then stopped.

The King almost fell over. He placed a hand on the table to hold himself. "Son…you didn't tell us you had a "lady-friend". He said carefully with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru placed a fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru's frustration, and even though she was mad at him, she stepped forward and tried to explain. "Long story short, we… met a long time ago, and I kind of… 'Forced' him, to take me to the ball" she explained nervously.

The Queen stepped forward with a hand to her heart. "Y…You…'made' him?" Izayoi asked unbelieving.

She continued. "The last time I asked Sesshoumaru to do something, he… he blew up the castle. We no longer live in the west, but when we did, he made holes and chasms so large and devastating, that people now call it the "Grand Canyon". The Queen exclaimed.

The King jumped in. "And that was when he was 7 years old. Since then, we never ask him to do anything." The King added nervously shaking his head slowly reminiscing.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru. "You blew up your own house?" she said as she playfully slapped him on the arm and giggled.

Everyone took a step back in alarm and held their breath.

The King threw himself in front of Izayoi in panic.

Miroku held his arm in front of Sango trying to protect her from whatever may befall them.

Inuyasha held his hands in front of his himself protecting from whatever projectiles that came his way.

Rin nervously laughed at everyone around her. Not sure why they were reacting that way. Her Lord would never..._Would he?_ She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was rolling his eyes.

Miroku spoke up. "D...did…she, just 'slap' Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth, still holding up his arm to protect Sango.

All Sango could do was gulp and nod her head in awe.

Everyone finally relaxed, as Sesshoumaru made no move to blow anything up. They all drew a sigh of relief and eased back into their previous relaxed positions.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said suddenly amongst the silence.

Everyone jumped again and threw themselves back into defensive mode. Trying to shield themselves from Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Rin turned to look at Sesshoumaru questioningly. "Yes, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and sighed. "Let us go to the ballroom… and dance." He said reluctantly.

Rin blinked and smiled at her Lord. She knew he sometimes had a soft spot.

Sesshoumaru let Rin take a hold of his arm and they both turned to leave for the dance floor.

Inuyasha was confused about his older brother's behavior, he wanted to see how far he could push him.

Inuyasha, suddenly reached out a hand to grab Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

He turned around to meet Inuyasha's eyes and glared at his little brother questioningly.

Inuyasha held his breath and released. "I thought you weren't bringing a date?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Everyone held their breath and held it.

Miroku whispered to Sango out of the corner of his mouth. "My arm is getting tired." He said as he still held up his arm to protect her.

Sango rolled her eyes "Put it down, he's not going to do anything!" she said as she pushed Miroku's arm down, but still held his hand, in her hands…just in case.

Sesshoumaru smiled gently and looked around the room. "And where is your date, little brother?" Sesshoumaru said wryly and flipped his long hair behind him as he led Rin to the dance floor.

Inuyasha stiffened and growled under his breath.

They watched dumfounded as Lord Sesshoumaru he walked away with the beautiful young woman by his side.

"_What had gotten into Sesshoumaru?" _They all thought to themselves.

Everyone took a breather and relaxed once again. They all went about their business as usual and continued to talk, dance, eat and drink. Miroku had been so stressed that he continued to drink, long into the night. Much to Sango's annoyance.

The Queen determined to introduce more females to Inuyasha, she had kept hounding him with one girl after the next. Inuyasha was polite and greeted them warmly, but he knew no one would be able to replace the woman he was waiting for.

With every girl his mother introduced him to, the more disheartened he became. None of these girls were for him and none of them where the girl from the market. "_Where was she?_" he kept thinking over and over becoming more and more agitated, with every girl that eagerly awaited him.

Eventually Inuyasha had enough and broke free from his mother's view and dashed towards the back of the room where it lead to the outside balcony. Ah the night air felt good! He decided to wait it out till he thought it was safe to go back in. The wind blew through his long silver white hair. He sighed to himself looking up at the stars. "Where are you?" he thought out loud staring into the night sky.

Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived at the dancing floor. Everyone had cleared away for them and surrounded them in an open circle.

Sesshoumaru didn't pay any attention to the countless glancing eyes that were laid on them. He simply kept his eyes on Rin as he leant down to wrap his arm around her waist and placed his hand into hers. He looked down at her and began leading her into the dance. The music played while the two stared awkwardly into each other's eyes.

Rin's heart was beating in her ears. She gulped and continued to look into his eyes while taking in every touch and movement that he made. Her heart was about to burst. She wanted him to know how she felt but was so afraid. She leaned in closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.

Sesshoumaru tensed as she wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated before he relaxed and then, he too, wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He lowered his head and placed his chin on the top of her head. They continued to move slowly back and forth as the music played.

Sesshoumaru felt an overwhelming, sense of affection for this woman in his arms. He had never felt this before. _Why did she smell so good?_ He hated the smell of all humans, but she had been different, always different. He couldn't figure out why, he never could. It was almost too much to bare. He absolutely and completely adored her. But what would an intelligent beautiful woman like Rin, want with a terrifying demon who despised humans. She had always been the exception. There had been something different about her, he had always been drawn to. Ever since that night.

He had heard her cries from afar, knowing she was human. He couldn't for the life of him turn away from a crying child, whether it was human or not. He wasn't a monster. Besides, his father would kill him, if he found out he had left a crying child to die, in the midst of a blizzard.

Sesshoumaru had found her huddled in a potato sack crying in the fetal position. He had admired her will to survive. Most humans would've succumbed to the freezing cold hours ago. He had thought she was at least worth saving. He would take her with him, nurse her back to health and send her on her way.

However it didn't turn out like that.

The little Rin was so enamored and thankful to her savior, she never left his side. He had learned she was an orphan, but still, tried to send her away. The little girl, just smiled and ran back to him with open arms. Sesshoumaru couldn't find it in himself to force her to leave. So he had told her that she could come and go as she pleased.

As she grew a little older, Sesshoumaru took an interest in her education. If she was to live in his house, she would have to be properly educated. So Rin's early days were consumed with schooling and private tutors.

He had saw Rin regularly, but never enough to get attached to the young girl. He had cared for her well-being, but that was all. That itself was far more than he ever gave any human being.

However, every time Sesshoumaru came to her, he had secretly enjoyed seeing the little girl's eyes light up as he entered the room. Rin was always ecstatic to see him and that somehow made him feel good. He had never experienced this feeling of…joy? Happiness? To have someone so innocent… so 'human' look up to him.

Over the years, Sesshoumaru had left her gifts and words of encouragement. He was strict with her, but always had her best interest at heart. Sesshoumaru had never stayed around her too long. He had always kept her at arm's length, and to her very own portion of his lair. Rin had her own kitchen, bathroom, and plenty of bedrooms and study halls. She had not wanted for anything. He had attendants and servants to satisfy her ever need. Sesshoumaru had lived alone, with the exception of Jaken. Everyone else lived off the premises and only had cooks and servants come by to take care of Rin.

As she grew even older in to her teens. Sesshoumaru occasionally let Rin join him in his study. They would talk of various things, of history and science. He enjoyed this time with her. Rin would sit quietly, listening to him talk for hours. She took in everything he had said, and was genuinely interested in all things her Lord could teach her. Rin was exceptionally interested in the tales of Priestesses and Healers. She loved the happy endings where they were cured by medicine and by the people who came together and cured various ailments and diseases. This fascinated her the most.

Eventually, she grew restless and wanted to leave the lair. She wanted more of a life for herself and decided to study healing. Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed, as he knew she wouldn't have any life stuck in his lair forever.

Rin left for school two years at a time for eight long years, and every time she came back she, became older and more and more beautiful.

This had been her last two years and was now back for good. Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought of her staying with him forever. However, he couldn't help think that she would eventually become tired and restless, as she once did. She wouldn't just continue to live there for no good reason, would she?

The music had stopped a few moments ago, but they still held onto each other.

Finally Rin peaked her head up from his chest and looked around. "Oh, I didn't realize the music had stopped" she said blushing looking around the room.

People were still standing around them. Whispering to each other, wondering who this young woman was. Many women glared on, in jealousy clenching their fists.

Sesshoumaru felt their icy stares that were directed at Rin. This angered him and reluctantly let go of Rin. He slid his hands down her arms and into her hands. "Let us go to the refreshment table and get some drinks, I know I could use one." He said softly in her ear.

Rin nodded and followed him.

Meanwhile… in Kagura's point of view.

Kagura had been enamoured with the entire surroundings of the castle. She slowly made her way into the main hall where the ball was being held. She held her breath as she entered the giant double doors. There were countless people dancing, talking and socializing. Kagura didn't know where to go first. She had to make sure she didn't run into her father or Kikyo. She decided to stay away from the exotic food table where the bananas were being supplied.

Kagura found herself staying close to the walls, she felt like she didn't quite belong there. She was there alone, and that made her feel small and insignificant. Kagura couldn't think that way though, she had to keep her head held high and stay positive. She at least wanted to have a look at the prince.

The thought of the prince made her think of Kagome, and how she was at home right now, alone. Kagome, was the one who was truly alone. At least Kagura was at the ball…even if she was unhappy and lonely, she had to have a good time for Kagome and tell her all about it.

Kagura made up her mind. She was going to ask someone to dance! Kagura's eyes skimmed over the people. Couples, all coupled. _"Damn!"_ she thought. Everyone seems to have someone. She felt a lump in her throat. "Not that I care, I am happy just as I am, I don't need a" THUMP

Kagura immediately ran into something hard and solid. The force from the encounter knocked her off her feet. She looked up to see a man in a suede brown suite holding a half empty glass of wine which was now streaming down his pants.

Kagura's eyed widened. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Sir! Let me get something to clean that off with!" She said as she was about to stand up.

The man squished up his face in disgust he pushed her back down with his hand "You wretched woman! You have ruined my suite! I'll show you what men do to clumsy women" he spit with anger.

The man raised his hand to slap her, when an arm reached out of thin air and stopped the man's hand from colliding with Kagura's cheek.

A man with dark hair in a ponytail and a black and silver tuxedo had caught the man's arm. "Pardon me Sir, but that is no way, to treat a lady. I think you should move along now before I make you wet the rest of your pants." The man in black warned shaking his head.

The man in brown slapped his hand away "Kouga" he said seething with venom.

Kouga removed his hand from the man's arm. "That would be me. Now run along before I change my mind" Kouga said as he snarled rolling up his sleeve.

The man in brown huffed and waddled his way to the restroom with red wine dripping down his pant leg. Ladies watched him hobble along and giggled much to the man's annoyance.

Kouga turned to the woman on the floor. "Are you alright Miss?" he said as he gently held out a hand to her.

Kagura blinked rapidly. "Y…yes"

Was all that she could muster at the moment, then shook her head and continued.

"Th… thank you… for stopping that man." She said as she reached out to him and pulled herself up.

Kouga shook his head. "He is not what I would consider a man." He said looking back over his shoulder to the rest room.

He then turned back to Kagura and smiled. "No need to thank me. I couldn't let a woman as beautiful as you, get in harm's way" He replied still holding her hand in his.

Kagura blushed and wiped a hair from her eyes. Their hands parted and Kagura held a hand to her cheeks. They were flushed and warm to the touch.

Kouga leaned in closer to Kagura. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale." He said as he put a hand to her head.

Kagura's eyes widened from the touch of his hand.

Kouga scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm you do seem a bit warm. Let us get some fresh air. I will meet you out on the balcony. I'll bring you some water." He smiled as he motioned for the balcony that was close to the back of the room.

Not many people were using it as it was further away from the rest.

All Kagura could do was nod.

Kagura walked down the hall past the tables and people. She couldn't help think about this man she had just met. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Long, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, strong, confidant and what a gentleman! She thought as her face grew red again. She giggled as she thought of what Kagome might say. She knew Kagome would be rooting for her. Kagura decided she would enjoy the rest of the night without reservations. She came closer to the balcony doors and took a deep breath and went through.

*****There she meets Inuyasha…*****

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry for the long awaited update…for those of you, who noticed, lol.**

**I totally wasn't expecting to pair Kagura with Kouga…I was initially going to pair Sesshoumaru with Kagura, but I have a huge soft spot for Sesshy/Rin as you can see, lol. Sooo I had to have Kagura end up with someone! Kouga seemed like the logical choice. Also bringing in Kouga will make Inuyasha a tad bit annoyed, muuuahaha. It will make for some good comedy I hope!**

**Of course I would love to hear your comments and reviews! Don't be shy, I am super sweet! **

**Thanks everyone! **


	18. Inurella Chapter 17: Puppy Love

**Inurella**

**Chapter 17: Puppy Love**

*****At the ball, Kikyo's POV*****

Naraku and Kikyo had somehow managed to get past the guards and ventured deeper within the castle. They found their way into a small room with a hidden staircase behind a bookshelf. They had gone deep within the castle and found their way to a dark hallway that led even further down.

Kikyo was pacing the hall back and forth dragging her fingernails across the elegant wallpaper that lined the entire room; making deep indents in the wood beneath. The anger and bitterness she felt was overbearing her, she wanted the prince and she wanted him right now. There would be no stopping her.

"K...Kikyo, stop that this instant! You are ruining perfectly good wallpaper! Naraku exclaimed in horror. He looked wearily around the room and glanced at his daughter. "We should head back!" He said trying to be firm.

"Silence Father!" Naraku jumped as she replied and dug her nails deeper into the walls out of frustration.

"We can't go back now, we've come too far. We will continue to go further down," Kikyo replied as if talking to herself. She peered into the dark chasm of the stairs that continued to lead them further in.

Naraku sighed. "What are we even looking for? It's filthy in here!" Naraku asked dusting off his shoulders, with a pained expression of disgust.

Kikyo smiled to herself. "I've heard rumours of a witch that lives deep in the castle. If I am to get closer to the Prince, I'm going to need some help," she replied rubbing her hands together.

Naraku looked confused. "And, we are looking for a witch becaaauuuse?"

Kikyo stopped pacing and turned around. "The Prince is nowhere to be found. The King and Queen hate me thanks to you. So, now I have use magic to get what I want."

Naraku thought for a moment. "We aren't going to hurt anyone, right? That was the deal Kikyo."

Kikyo scoffed. "No promises," Kikyo said seriously.

Naraku's mouth opened and shut.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Relax, I only want to prevent marriage. But if anyone gets 'offed' in the process, it's not my fault."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah it would be," he said to himself.

Kikyo huffed and walked hurriedly towards the stairs.

They had made their way deeper into the castle. They had come across many rooms with different uses and designs. Naraku had somehow managed to find a secret hallway by leaning on a statue of some kind. The wall moved and led to a staircase leading down. They continued to discover countless doors, one of which led even further down. Naraku protests of course, the further down they got the more dust accumulated. They finally found themselves in large room made of white stone.

There in the middle of the room was a giant fountain. Nothing fancy, but beautiful nonetheless. There was no door or opening leading out.

"Well now what?" Naraku asked irritated.

Kikyo leaned forward into the fountain. The water was clear but she couldn't see a bottom.

"There has to be something here!" Kikyo said determined gazing into her own reflection.

Naraku was admiring the stone structure that surrounded them. "How exquisite," he said as he ran his hand across the stone.

"Ouch!" Naraku screamed suddenly.

Kikyo turned suddenly "What? What happened?"

Naraku came running towards Kikyo holding up his finger.

"I have been severely injured! I need medical attention right away, I don't think I'll make it through the night!" Naraku exclaimed trembling. Holding his finger up to Kikyo's face. "I already feel faint from the loss of blood," he continued as he touched a hand to his forehead.

Kikyo who was still standing by the fountain took a look at his finger and squinted her eyes; only to see a little drop of blood coming from his finger.

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a tiny scratch you fool. Just wipe it off in the water, you'll be fine," she said as she glared at her father.

Naraku hesitated, but obeyed Kikyo's words. Naraku placed his finger into the pool of water. They both watched as the blood swirled around his finger and disappeared.

At that very moment, there was a sudden vibration that shook the room violently. Naraku and Kikyo both held onto the sides of the fountain for support.

"What was that?" Naraku asked still shaking.

Kikyo looked down at the fountain. The entire pool's contents was the color of blood. Kikyo's eyes widened in shock.

Naraku also looked at the pool of water. "See! I told you I was seriously injured, the entire fountain is filled with my blood!" Naraku exclaimed in horror ready to pass out.

Kikyo ignored her father.

Again, more vibrations overtook them. Their vision become blurry. They both keeled over into the pool of blood. Horrible visions of nightmares struck them, while wave after wave of pain and fear swept over them. The vibration continued as they slipped in and out of consciousness, choking on the bloody water that filled their lungs. In the murky blood filled water, they both drifted further and further down into the pool. inally, everything ceased and light came into existence once again.

A few moments later Kikyo opened her eyes. She sat upright and choked and coughed up the water she had swallowed. Gasping for air she fell back onto her side and concentrated on breathing. Kikyo's head was pounding and felt nauseous, but at least she was breathing.

She rolled over and opened her eyes again. She tried to focus on something, but her eyes were still buzzing from the visions.

Kikyo finally sat up and held her head for a few moments before she turned to see her father, who was still passed out. She could clearly see his chest move up and down. This relieved her, and she took a few more deep breaths in and out before trying to stand.

Kikyo looked around the room. It was dark, smelt of blood and had a lingering smell of a woman's perfume.

She slowly stood up, sliding her hand up against the wall to hold herself up, and to felt her way around. She lifted her head and again tried to focus on something…anything.

Kikyo squished her eyes again. Suddenly she could see light! As she went to step towards the light, hundreds of candles appeared before her. Kikyo jumped and fell back against the wall.

"Oh? What's this?" Kikyo heard a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kikyo asked as she scanned the room for the source of the voice.

"My, my! It's been awhile since someone has made it down here, let alone arrive awake." The voice said intrigued.

Kikyo continued to search the room. All she could see was the light of candles, and darkness all around. Kikyo stepped slowly towards the candles, but the candles continued to be just out of her reach.

The voice let out a deep chuckle.

"Don't bother, they are just an illusion," the voice said amused.

"Who are you? Show yourself!?" Kikyo demanded harshly.

The voice huffed. "Well, aren't you rude? You are in my realm my dear - you're the one who came to me!" the voice said annoyed.

Kikyo went to open her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Well don't just stand there girl, I won't bite. Well, not today anyways...I just ate," the voice said as she inwardly burped.

Kikyo gulped. Her voice sounded shaky, but tried to remain calm. "My name is Kikyo, now tell me who you are?"

"Very well, I shall reveal myself." The voice echoed, sounding pleased.

Beneath the darkness that surrounded her feet, a white snake slithered out of the shadows. It lifted its head and slowly morphed into a beautiful woman with long thick white hair, striking blue eyes. A small golden trinket shaped as a fan was placed on her widow's peak.

The woman bowed politely. "You may call me Tsubaki."

Kikyo took a step back. "What are you?" she asked surprised.

The woman became visibly irritated. "Do you only speak in questions child?" she said as she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "I work for the King and Queen as a priestess, if you must know. However I am not who I appear to be. For I am something darker, much darker," Tsubaki said softly.

"So you're a witch then?" Kikyo asked excitedly.

Tsubaki's mouth flew open. "I beg your pardon child, but I am not a mere witch. I am a sorceress of the dark arts. I would hold your tongue if I were you before I snatch it out of your mouth," she replied harshly.

Kikyo stammered. "I, I'm sorry, I was just looking for someone with your…'talents'."Kikyo moved closer. "I had heard there was someone here who might be able to help me."

The woman cocked her head. "Oh? You need my services do you?

Kikyo went to answer her but Tsubaki interrupted. "Before we continue, I'd like to know how you two got in here. I took very special precautions to make sure people cannot just wander in here."

Kikyo thought for a moment. "I'm really not sure, my father pricked his finger somehow and…"

The woman held up her hand. "Say no more, the only way people can access my realm, is by blood." Tsubaki sighed. "I take it your father bled into the fountain?"

Kikyo nodded.

The woman placed a hand to her head in annoyance.

"That explains how you got in, but why are you here?"

Kikyo wasn't sure how to respond. "I want a certain man, to fall desperately in love with me," she said quickly and a little embarrassed.

Tsubaki scratched her chin. "That explains why you are still awake. Such strong emotions has kept you from passing out like your father." Tsubaki squished up her nose. "He does not bear the same hateful nature as you, and his need to be here is not on the same level as yours. He has no real reason to be here, thus he sleeps." Tsubaki explained calmly.

Tsubaki took a deep breath. "So you need a love potion do you? Who's this lucky guy?" she pressed as she clasped her hand together excitedly.

Kikyo stepped closer to Tsubaki and swallowed. Kikyo shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "The Prince," she replied, barely above a whisper.

Tsubaki spit out in amusement. "The Prince?" she continued to laugh hysterically.

Kikyo folded her arms annoyed. "Hey! I can go somewhere else to..."

This made Tsubaki even more amused. "To what? Where are you going to go sunshine? Who else can you turn to? Hmm?" she taunted playfully.

Kikyo flew her hands up in protest.

Tsubaki's laughter slowly faded into the background. While Kikyo crossed her arms and pouted.

Tsubaki cleared her throat and tried not to continue laughing. "You sure have your sights set on some big dreams kid. The Prince isn't any ol' guy. He's the Prince!" she howled.

Kikyo didn't think it was very funny.

Tsubaki held her hands up and continued to smile. "Alright, alright, I'll make the potion. But first...let's see what his highness has been up to, shall we?"

Kikyo looked puzzled. "Why do we need to know that? He's at the ball, isn't he?"

Tsubaki cackled again. "We shall see..."

Tsubaki motioned for Kikyo to follow her. The candles in the distance disappeared out of sight and vanished into nothing. She felt a light wind as the room before her morphed into a dark, cold, room. As she looked around the room, she noticed large beakers, glasses, and glowing green liquids that dripped down the sides of jars. In some glass containers, she saw various animal parts floating in a gooey substance that glowed in the dark.

Tsubaki walked over to a large spherical-like object. It was dark purple in color and had an ominous aura around it, which seemed to pulsate like a beating heart. It was sitting on a black pedestal with matching purple jewels on each end. It had been placed securely away from the rest of the room. Tsubaki swiftly removed a black velvet cloth when she neared the pedestal.

Kikyo clasped her hands together. "What is that?"

Tsubaki grinned evilly. "It's how I keep track of the outside world. It can see anyone or anything. Anything I wish to see I can do so with this." She smoothly replied, not taking her eyes off the sphere.

Kikyo's eyes widened and subconsciously reached out a hand to touch it.

SMACK

Tsubaki struck Kikyo's hand violently. "Watch it girl. You do not know the dangers of this device. If you had even brushed your finger against it, your life would literally be sucked out of your body in an instant," she cautioned snapping her fingers.

Kikyo gulped. "I'm sorry, it's just…the things I could do with this," she wistfully murmured, rubbing her hand that had been smacked.

Tsubaki turned her nose up. "That's too bad, because it's mine. It cost me an arm and a leg to get this in my possession. Well…not my own..." she crooned.

Tsubaki frowned and added. "If we are to continue, I need you to keep your pesky hands off my things. They protect themselves, if you know what I mean. So keep your hands to yourself!" She harshly warned again bringing her fist down onto the table with a thud.

Kikyo jumped and nodded enthusiastically.

Tsubaki sighed exacerbated. "Ok, let's begin."

Tsubaki waved her hand over the ball. "Show me the Prince!" she demanded as she continued to wave her hand.

The purple color of the ball slowly morphed into a picture. It was showing the Prince and…a girl on a giant flying cat-demon.

Kikyo leaned in closer. "It couldn't be..." She thought…

"Oh?" Tsubaki .taunted "There seems to be someone with him." Tsubaki smirked.

Kikyo's fists clenched. "It…it can't be…" she growled in disbelief.

Tsubaki cackled. "I take it you know this woman?" she grinned fiendishly.

Kikyo's eyes twitched. She clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her flesh, breaking her skin and causing it to drip blood.

Tsubaki looked down at Kikyo's bloody hands. "Excuse me! You're bleeding all over my floor!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. A pail of water with soap and a cloth appeared, moving on its own and cleaning up the mess on the floor Kikyo had made.

"Th…that's….my step sister, Kagome!" Kikyo screeched in horror, trembling with seething hatred.

"Blow her up! Blow her up now!" Kikyo screamed staring into the sphere with narrowed eyes.

Tsubaki face palmed herself and sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, you can't do anything to anyone from here you fool! Your best bet is the love potion. Besides, you don't want to blow up your prince do you?"

Kikyo bit her lip in frustration. "Fine, make me the potion," She spat.

Tsubaki returned the black velvet cloth over the sphere. "Well aren't you bossy," she exclaimed. "You know, I usually charge people for my services young lady. But since I haven't had a customer in years...I'll give you a freebie. But. Just this once." Tsubaki warned pointing her finger in Kikyo's face.

Kikyo nodded.

Tsubaki walked back over to the other side of the room and began to gather all the materials she needed for the potion. "Today is the ball isn't it?" she asked.

Kikyo nodded as she continued to watch Tsubaki rummage around a barrel full of animal parts.

Tsubaki sighed, "I, myself, have never been invited to a ball. Even though I have been a loyal servant to the King and Queen for hundreds of years!" Tsubaki exclaimed angrily and began smashing up the contents of what appeared to be an animal heart into a thick, red pulp.

Kikyo gulped and continued to watch.

Tsubaki steadied herself and wiped hair out of her eyes. "It's alright - I get my revenge on them from time to time. A family death...a sickness...a missing person...a little poisoning here and there..." She vented, stabbing a heap of flesh on her counter repeatedly in a violent rage.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Kikyo grimaced.

Tsubaki laughed hysterically.

Tsubaki was done with her concoction. She finished putting the contents into a bottle and put a quark on it. She leaned over the table and handed Kikyo the bottle, who took it without hesitating. Kikyo held it up and observed the contents. "It's a powder," she gasped in surprise.

Tsubaki nodded. "So it is. It's the easiest method to use effectively. All you have to do is blow it in his face, and he will fall madly in love with you. He will forget about your sister. Not only that, but he will obey all your commands and wishes!"

Kikyo's eyes widened and smiled. "How long will it last?" She asked excitedly, continuing to look at the powder.

"Hmm, a few hours. Enough time to get you declared as the woman the prince will choose to live with him in the castle." Tsubaki explained.

Kikyo pouted. "You couldn't make it permanent?" she asked disappointedly.

Tsubaki scowled. "Hey! I'm a dark sorceress, not a miracle worker! This is the best I could do with the ingredients I have!"

"Well, what I am supposed to do after that?" Kikyo exclaimed, protesting.

Tsubaki shook her head and crossed her arms. "Not my problem."

Kikyo threw her hands on the table in a loud thud. "Please! I need something stronger and more permanent. I want to get rid of Kagome at all costs! I will pay you anything!" Kikyo pleaded in frustration.

"Oh? How passionately evil you are. I dare say I like that about you." Tsubaki declared thinking to herself.

Tsubaki tapped her fingers on the table which was covered with a bloody paste. She lifted her fingers up to her mouth and licked her fingers. "Alright, I will help you. However this will cost you greatly."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "What do I need to do?"

Tsubaki thought for a moment. "First, I need time to collect the materials. Secondly, in order for this curse to work, I need something "personal" of hers. Her hair, saliva, or her panties even! Just something that has had direct contact with her physically." Tsubaki explained to Kikyo as she stared at her long fingernails.

Kikyo was getting excited. "What exactly will this do to her?" she asked smiling viciously.

Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders. "It is a curse that works on a personal level. No one will know what the curse is till it happens. Trust me, it won't be pleasant and the cure for it is extremely hard to accomplish." She laughed maniacally.

Kikyo huffed. "Well how do I know if it's what I want?" she asked angrily.

Tsubaki clenched her firsts. "Look lady! This is the best I can do! It's not like I have the blood of 100 innocent children or something more sinister."

Kikyo snapped her fingers. "Wait, there's an orphanage down the road where I live…"

Tsubaki blinked her eyes. "Wow, I was joking, but good to know you're willing to sacrifice children for your selfish desires," she replied a little unnerved.

Kikyo pouted.

"Do you want the curse or not?" Tsubaki asked in frustration.

Kikyo pouted again "Fine, I'll take it. It better be good though!" Kikyo thought again for a moment. "What about the payment? What do you want?"

Tsubaki smiled wryly. "I will tell you, all in good time". Tsubaki replied vaguely. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to do."

Kikyo protested. "How will I find you again? How will I know it's ready?"

"I will come to you in a reflection of water or a mirror, anything with a reflected surface," Tsubaki explained.

Kikyo cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll be waiting." She announced annoyed.

Tsubaki scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

Kikyo and her father woke up in the room with the white stone and fountain. The water was now as clear as it was before.

Kikyo and her father stood up, recomposing themselves. "What just happened?" Naraku exclaimed holding his head in pain.

'I'll explain later," Kikyo replied excitedly. "Right now we gotta get back to the ball!" she announced as she grabbed a hold of her father's shirt and ran towards the stairs, dragging him behind.

Meanwhile…

Finally, after flying across town Inuyasha, Kagome and Kilala arrived at the castle.

Inuyasha jumped down and helped Kagome off Kilala. "We've got to hurry, it's almost midnight!" he urged worriedly.

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha.

Kilala ran along side of Kagome and poofed back into her kitten form.

Kagome let out a small gasp.

Inuyasha looked back and grinned. "Don't worry, that's the form she takes on most of the time."

Kagome blinked and exclaimed, "Oh! how cute!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kilala flew past Inuyasha and Kagome, and jumped into her master's arms.

Inuyasha stopped. "Sango? What are you doing here?"

Sango looked out of breath. "Inuyasha!" She took a moment to breath. "I was going to go and find you, it's almost midnight and…" Sango trailed off looking past Inuyasha to see a beautiful girl with a beautiful dress and big hazel eyes standing behind him. She clasped a hand to her mouth.

"You found her!" Sango exclaimed excitedly and grabbed Kagome's hands into hers as Kilala jumped down from Sango's embrace.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

Inuyasha interrupted embarrassed. "Sango, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Sango Kilala's owner," he awkwardly explained.

Kagome smiled widely at Sango. "It's so nice to meet you! And Kilala is amazing!"

She said beamed.

Sango blushed. "Thank you! Inuyasha has been searching all over for you! He never shuts up about you, and was always sulking around…"

Inuyasha abruptly cleared his throat.

It was Kagome's turn to blush, right along with a red faced Inuyasha.

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, trying to change the subject.

Sango's face fell. "He's asleep in his chambers like you suggested, he was making a fool out of himself, as you know!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Probably for the best," he nodded.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go, I want you to meet my parents."

Kagome gulped. This was all happening so fast! She needed time to gather herself and breath!

Sango, being intuitive to others feelings, she saw Kagome's distress. "Inuyasha, why don't you two relax a little? Take a few moments to get reacquainted. I'll let the King and Queen know you've decided on someone and I'll ask them to wait a few minutes. I'm sure they won't mind!"

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand tighten on his.

Kagome spoke. "I could really use something to eat, I haven't had anything since this morning."

Inuyasha relaxed and smiled. "Alright, let's go get some food. I'm quite hungry myself," He admitted as he heard his stomach growl.

Kagome was relieved. She only wanted some time to gather her thoughts and speak to Inuyasha more. Kagome turned to Sango before she left. "It was nice to meet you Sango, you're really kind, just as Inuyasha said."

Sango smiled widely at Kagome. "I must say, you are exactly how Inuyasha described you. He really wasn't exaggerating when he told us how beautiful you were," Sango smiled kindly and ran off in a hurry.

Kagome blushed. "She's so nice! I hope I will get to see her again soon." She thought to herself

Inuyasha took hold of her hand and led her through the castle, avoiding everyone. They went through a side door and wound up in the kitchen.

Kagome's eyes widened as she peered around the room with amazement. "This is the kitchen? It's incredible! It's the size of our house!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, you'll be able to use it any time you wish from now on."

Kagome gulped at the thought of using the kitchen. She ran her fingertips on the beautifully polished wood, watching the reflection of her hand in the gleaming brown wood. It glided easily beneath her, and felt smooth against her skin.

Inuyasha lead her to a chair, pulling it out with a flourish and gestured for her to sit. The moment they had seated themselves, a man approached them. His belly was round and stuffed into a white shirt, which barely fit. The buttons pulled, clinging desperately to each other to remain closed. An apron had been tied around his waist, and a large chef's hat was perched atop his head. "Y-your highness!" the older man stuttered, bowing deeply. "Aren't you supposed to be at the ball? It's almost midnight!"

"I was hoping you could fix us a 'private' meal," Inuyasha nervously whispered, gesturing to the beautiful woman beside him with his thumb.

The chef glanced at her and then back to Inuyasha. "O-of course your highness! One meal for the two of you, coming right up!" he stammered, rushing off to prepare something fit for his Prince and his lovely female companion.

Kagome giggled and intently watched the chef expertly prepare two roast beef sandwiches and a cup of vegetable stew.

Kagome's eyes sparkled as the smell of the stew wafted to her nose, making her stomach squeeze and clench with anticipation. "This looks delicious!" she chirped as she peered down at her meal.

The chef clasped his hands together and blushed. "Thank you my dear, I hope you enjoy." He exclaimed before he turned around, and left to continue his kitchen duties.

After they finished eating, Inuyasha quickly lead her to a room that just beyond the ballroom doors. They could hear the dull murmur of people conversing, plates and utensils clanking and scraping. Beautiful instrumental music played soothingly in the background, setting the mood. They both stood together in silence, not quite knowing what to say.

Inuyasha sighed and grimaced, nervously reaching out and tentatively grasping Kagome's hand. "Is this really ok?"

Kagome curiously looked at him, her brow raising not quite grasping his meaning.

"I basically came to your house and kidnapped you," he elaborated, scratching the side of his head as he continued. "And now I'm forcing you to meet with my mother and father, who happened to be the King and Queen." He nervously laughed, shaking his head. "I've been really selfish...I...I didn't even stop to think what your feelings were...I suppose I just assumed you'd want to be with me..." he explained remorsefully.

Kagome smiled and placed a hand to Inuyasha's chest. She nervously bit her lip as she felt his heart beat quicken beneath his shirt at her touch. "It is true - any girl would jump at the chance at spending a fortnight with the prince." Kagome smiled timidly, looking down. "But, that's not why I want to be with you." She tightened the grip she had on his chest and squeezed. "After I met you at the market...I couldn't stop thinking about you. I really thought I would never see you again. And here you are! The prince!" she exclaimed happily gazing back up at him.

Inuyasha blushed and cleared his throat. "Well I can't say I blame you," he cockily laughed, puffing his chest out.

Kagome laughed and looked up at Inuyasha. "What I'm trying to say is, I have this strong feeling that I was meant to meet you. I don't even know if I belong in this world of yours." Kagome admitted as she looked around the extravagant room. "But I know I'd like to try." She decided, smiling as she gazed up at him softly.

Inuyasha gulped trying to loosen his collar. "That's all I needed to hear," he declared, clearing his throat and smiling down at her.

Kagome giggled as she loosened his tie. "That better?" Kagome teased softly.

Inuyasha nodded, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

"So there you are," a voice announced from behind them.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around. "K-Kikyo…what are you doing here?"

Kikyo sashayed over to Inuyasha and smiled coyly at him. Pushing Kagome out of the way with her right hand. "Ah we finally meet my prince!"

Inuyasha looked awkwardly at Kikyo and took a step back. "Who's this?" Inuyasha nervously asked Kagome while attempting to keep Kikyo at arm's length.

"That would be my step sister, Kikyo," Kagome explained as she frowned, crossing her arms.

Kikyo reached out a hand to touch Inuyasha's ears, but he hastily pulled away from her grasp.

Kikyo pouted.

Inuyasha looked awkwardly at Kikyo, then noticed the lines of stress etched into Kagome's face. "Um, Kikyo? Is it?" he began, trying to put some distance between them. "Kagome and I are about to attend the ball...So...if you'll excuse us..." He replied as he reached for Kagome's hand, but was bombarded with a plume of dust in his face. "What the…" Inuyasha exclaimed as he hastily pawed as his face and nose.

The last thing he heard was Kagome screaming his name and running towards him.

"Ka…go…me…" He whispered with his last ounce of strength.

Then, everything exploded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: First and foremost, as you probably have noticed this chapter has a lot more detail and is more beautifully worded than usual...ok well a lot more! That is because a good friend of mine who is a fellow Inuyasha fanfic writer (StrawberryGrasshopper). You may have heard of her and her fic: "Of Consequences and Redemption". She "unofficially" won 2nd place for The Feudal Association - Best Drama award, but we all know she "Officially" placed 1st in our hearts. *bites finger*. Yeah, and she just happens to be muh friend! *flips hair* Anyways she was kind enough to be my beta reader for the day and turned this chapter into something I can be proud of. So a freakin ginormous thank you to her and her hard work! You can always find her here on FF by the name StrawberryGrasshopper or Twitter: SBGrasshopperFF and Tumblr: which is the same as her FF name. I highly, highly recommend you reading her fic. I can say with 100% certainty, it really is the best Inuyasha fic that I have ever read. Please give it a shot! She is also very candid, friendly and loves to keep in touch with viewers, hence the social media! She keeps us all updated! I cannot recommend her enough!  
**

**A/N:** **So sorry this has taken me so long. Been battling depression and it's gotten worse and worse. Luckily I feel better today**

**A/N: Also I apologize for the un-interesting chapter. I realize it's not very funny or exciting, but it is all leading up to something big and comedic, so hang in there guys!**

**A/N: If you'll remember Tsubaki is the arch rival priestess of Kikyo. Tsubaki was not pure of heart and thus Kikyo was chosen to protect the Shikon no Tama. Tsubaki was jealous and bitter towards Kikyo, believing that she was more powerful than Kikyo. Tsubaki thought Kikyo was weak because she fell in love with someone (Inuyasha), and to Tsubaki, priestesses must not have feelings, or fall in love in order to be strong. So Tsubaki placed a curse on Kikyo. That if she ever fell in love, she would die a violent death. That came to pass when Kikyo died after pinning Inuyasha to the Goshinboku tree (or Tree of Ages). I am missing out some details, but if you'll like to know more about her. Just google "Tsubaki Inuyasha" that'll lead you to her Wiki page.**

**A/N: I decided to use Tsubaki with her white hair, because everyone else in my fic has black hair sooo yeah, wanted to change it up a bit, lol. If you read more about Tsubaki she originally had long black hair, then white after she makes a deal with demons to keep her youthful.**

**Thanks for reading! Would love to hear any comments!**


	19. Inurella Chapter 18: Night of the Demons

**Inurella**

**Chapter 18: Night of the Demons**

* * *

Kagome held Inuyasha's limp body in her arms. "What have you done?" Kagome choked, squeezing his torso as she glared at Kikyo who was smiling to herself.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be just fine," Kikyo retorted. "You, on the other hand, well… I cannot say." Kikyo said as she walked over to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Kik...yo..." She managed to whisper as Kikyo's arm came swinging down onto Kagome's head with a wine bottle. The glass shattered as Kagome's body fell limp onto top of Inuyasha.

Naraku came bustling into the room, huffing. "There you are, I've been…" he paused before rushing to the two bodies lying on the floor, and noticed one was Kagome, his beloved stepdaughter.

"Oh my God Kikyo! What did you do!?" Naraku exclaimed as he cradled her head in his arms.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "They'll both be fine, I just needed Kagome out of the way for now. The prince will wake up in a couple hours. Apparently the more will, someone has, the longer it takes for the spell to take hold." She sighed as she looked as his sleeping face longingly.

Suddenly Kikyo's face turned dark.

"With Kagome out of the way, I can do as I please with him," Kikyo laughed maniacally and flung her long black hair over her shoulder, pleased with herself.

Kikyo knelt down to Kagome. "Here, help me lift her. We need to hide her for the time being."

Naraku was aghast. "I will do no such thing!" He refused, folding his arms pouting.

Kikyo slowly stood, her head lolling to the side as she regarded her father with a keen and calculating eye. "Well, Father, if you don't help, I suppose that I can simply ask that witch to whip up something special for you." Kikyo said sashaying over to Naraku with an air of superiority, and continuing to spout threats. "Maybe a permanent infestation of fleas? Maybe the extinction of banana's?" She cooed thoughtfully.

A chill ran up Naraku's spine and his throat tightened as he took a few steps back from his daughter. Kikyo was going to see to it that he had no choice in the matter, wasn't she? Reluctantly, he submitted to his new found fate.

They both lifted Kagome's body and carried her into a closet. They shut the door and moved a dresser in front of it.

Kikyo dusted her hands off and started to hum to herself. "There, that should hold her," she said, twirling her skirts back and forth as she smiled dreamily to herself. "Soon I will be chosen! And when Inuyasha insists that I am the one, then the King and Queen will have to obey their son's wishes. And...When the spell ends, it will be too late! Inuyasha will be stuck with me, because the King's word is final!" Kikyo tilted her back and cackled maniacally.

Naraku pouted. "So, we are just going to wait in this tiny room until he wakes up? That could take all night. I don't think the King and Queen are going to wait much longer."

Kikyo stopped smiling. "You're right, I hadn't thought of that." Kikyo scratched her chin. "We'll need a distraction".

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "_Please don't involve me, please don't involve Me._" He continued to chant in his mind.

Kikyo snapped her fingers. "I got it, I'll have yo..."

"Nope!" Naraku quickly replied.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Noooope!" Naraku continued.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "P-pardon me?"

Naraku unfolded his arms and turned to face Kikyo head on. "Not going to happen, " he replied, poking his finger at her shoulder with each syllable.

Kikyo slapped his hand out of the way. "How dare you defy me?"

Naraku took a deep breath. "I am your father young lady, how dare you defy me!" He said with a deep bellowing voice that made Kikyo's stomach churn. "I have had enough! You are on your own on this one." Naraku exclaimed as he leaned in closer to Kikyo. "If you so much as harm one hair on her head, I'll…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "You'll what? 'Absorb' me? We both know what will happen if you do..."

Naraku opened his mouth to protest, but knew she was right.

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and kicked him in the shoulder. "I can't believe this! How long is this going to take? It's already two in the morning," Kikyo bit her lip in annoyance.

Kikyo's snapped her fingers. "I got an idea!" She exclaimed.

"I won't be a part of it." Naraku pouted.

Kikyo scoffed. "I don't need you for this. I can handle this on my own Father," She

Said as she dragged Inuyasha's body towards the door.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning on doing with him?"

"None of your business father, now go stuff your face with banana pudding!" Kikyo snarled.

Naraku's posture stiffened. "They have banana pudding?" He shouted in surprise, leaving Kikyo as she dragged Inuyasha out into the hallway towards the two giant ballroom doors. She wanted to make a _grand _entrance.

*****Inside the Ballroom*****

Naraku quietly opened the back door to the ballroom, silently slipping inside. His heart jumped to his throat and his pulse sped up. There, on the other side of the room was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He didn't know where it had been his whole life, but it didn't matter anymore. They were at last together, allowed to spend one night in each other's presence, and he planned to make every second of it count.

He darted between the bodies of the drunken, and jumped over the bodies of those passed out on the floor as he made his way to the object of his desires. On the other side of the room, he vaguely noted the King and Queen sitting at a table, sleepily trying to hold their heads up. They didn't matter to him. All that he needed in this moment was that big, beautiful, bowl of yellow banana pudding.

Sango, meanwhile, had pleaded with the King and Queen to hold the announcement for a little while longer. She had told them that Inuyasha had found a girl he wanted them to meet. This made the pair very happy, so they decided to wait. They didn't have a problem with doing so, as the guests at the time were lively and content. However, two more hours have past, and people were half asleep on the dance floors clinging to one another for support.

The music was slowly becoming distorted - instruments faded away as band members drifted off. Occasionally, a flute would sound as one of the sleeping men snored into it.

Sango had been pacing the floor looking at the ballroom doors every few seconds waiting for Inuyasha. It had been nearly two hours since she ran into Inuyasha and Kagome._ "What were they doing?" _She thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru was tapping his fingers impatiently on his knee, while Rin's head had met with the table while she lightly snored on a pile of napkins.

He shifted in his seat and made eye contact with his Mother and Father. The King's posture stiffened as he noticed the look in his son's eyes.

He leaned over to Izayoi "We need to get the announcement going, with or without Inuyasha. Our eldest is getting that crazy look in his eye" Inu-no-taisho muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

The Queen sat up and awkwardly smiled and waved to her son while he scoffed and folded his arms turning away from his parents.

The Queen suddenly stood up. She clanged her fork together with her wine glass that had been refilled countless times.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The Queen demanded. "We apologize greatly for…"

Just then the ballroom doors swung open and everyone turned their heads to see Kikyo half holding and dragging Inuyasha's limp body across the room.

Everyone gasped in concern.

Sango was the first to get to them. "What happened?" She asked desperately taking hold of Inuyasha herself.

Kikyo glared at Sango as she took Inuyasha out of her grasp. "I found him like this, I...I don't know what happened," she quickly replied.

Sango looked at her suspiciously. "Where exactly did you find him? And Where's the girl he was with?" She asked pleadingly.

Kikyo twiddled her thumbs. "Um, well…"

Just then The King and Queen ran up to them. "Oh Inuyasha darling!" The Queen yelled out.

The King put a hand to the Queen's shoulder. "It's alright Izayoi, he's still breathing," he sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! Tell me what happened to him?" The Queen looked directly at Kikyo. "Wait, it's you…You're the incestual daughter of that man we met earlier!" The King and Queen looked at each other in dismay, and Izayoi shook her head. "Tell me what happened!" She asked desperately as she held onto Inuyasha.

Kikyo sighed awkwardly as her palms started to sweat. "Um...Well, I was taking a walk, ...To get some fresh air," she nervously began, attempting to smile. Unfortunately, it was far from the graceful and genuine one she had been hoping for, and appeared far more forced. "I mean...I was taking a walk with the prince!" She quickly corrected. "And we were talking… like people do when they go for a walk." She hastily added, trying to keep her head high, but the more she spoke, the more fabricated it sounded. "… And then he suddenly just passed out in front of me." Kikyo concluded with a shrug.

Kikyo glanced around the room feeling the heated glares of everyone around her. Her face reddened as she felt cold beads of sweat dripping down her neck and cling to the back of her dress.

She began to panic as all eyes were watching her every move. She had to think of something quickly.

"Maybe, he had too much to drink?" She quickly added, clumsily adjusting the sleeves of her dress.

Sango eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha doesn't drink." She stated matter of factly.

Kikyo eyes darted around the room. "No, no of course not! I meant, maybe he was exhausted from all the…the walking?" She tried to say convincingly.

Sango folded her arms and continued. "Inuyasha is a half demon, he cannot become exhausted from a mere 'walk'." She shook her head in dismay.

Kikyo laughed, running her fingers through her hair. The pressure was becoming too much for her. "R-right… it must've been something else," she replied, breathing heavily.

The crowd of people surrounding them started to become restless. Whispering and gossiping about what was taking place. Kikyo wanted nothing more than to hightail it out of there, but now wasn't the time.

Sango stared intently at Kikyo, watching her every movement. "The last time I saw Inuyasha, he was with a girl. Where is she?" Sango asked with conviction.

As Kikyo felt her throat tighten, she licked her lips and continued. "I didn't see any girl. The only girl that was with the prince, was me," she lied desperately.

Moments later, all eyes were on the prince as he began to stir in his mother's arms. Everyone held their breath, as he slowly sat up. His eyes void and unblinking.

The Queen didn't hesitate, she wrapped her arms around her son tightly. The prince made no motion to reciprocate.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Inuyasha! You're awake!" She cried out in happiness.

Inuyasha stood up, and robotically turned his head towards Kikyo. He coldly walked out of his mother's embrace and finally spoke. "Kikyo… my love," Inuyasha murmured emotionlessly, walking over to her and stopping at her side.

Kikyo smiled wryly, pleased with herself._ "That was a close one," _she thought. Kikyo held tightly onto his left arm, clinging to him for dear life.

Sango blinked in shock and clasped a hand to her mouth.

The King and Queen looked taken aback and shared expressions of confusion.

Inu-no-taisho leaned over to his wife. "Did he just say 'My love' to…_that_ girl?" Izayoi swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and nodded. "I'm afraid so," she whispered back, disappointedly biting her lip.

Sango clenched her palms together and walked up to Inuyasha. "What is the meaning of this!?" She asked pleadingly. He gave no hint of replying or moving. His eyes were like staring into the caverns of an empty abyss - dark and devoid of life. Black and empty. They showed no sign of thought or emotion. They simply existed, filling a place on his face.

Sango grimaced - she knew something had been done to Inuyasha, and she knew exactly whom the cause of it was. And, she was standing next to him - clinging to his arm like a _harpy_.

Sango then turned her attention to the King and Queen. "Your majesty's, this woman is lying to you! The real woman Inuyasha wants to be with is not in this room! We must find her! _She_ will be able to confirm everything!" Sango cried out desperately, looking to them for reassurance and understanding.

The royal pair, looked just as pained and as confused as Sango was. The King finally opened his mouth to speak.

Kikyo's body stiffened and spat, "That's not true! Inuyasha and I have been seeing each other for a long time now, and he wants _me _to be with him!" Kikyo exclaimed, lying to save herself.

Kikyo jabbed an elbow into the prince's rib cage. "Yes, I love Kikyo," his monotone voice confirmed as he continued to stare into space.

Sango shook her head defiantly. She had enough. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had to do something, and she had to do it now!

Sango walked up to Inuyasha and smacked him across the face. The echoes of the impact on his cheek could be heard throughout the room.

The enthralled guests went silent.

Inuyasha remained still and unaffected. Sango tightly grabbed his shirt. "Inuyasha, snap out of it. This is not the woman you love!" She cried out, desperately shaking him back and forth.

"Sango! That is enough!" His mother exclaimed.

Sango's eyes filled with tears and turned to the King and Queen. "But she's lying!" She replied breathlessly, her words barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha spoke again. "I love… Kikyo, she is who I want to be with!"

"Inu…yasha!" Sango gasped in dismay.

The King shifted his feet uncomfortably. He didn't like to speak to her this way, but she had crossed a line. "Sango… if you don't stop. I will have to ask you to leave." The Kind said sternly with a slight pang of sadness.

Sango's eyes filled with pain. "But…" she then saw the hurt in the Queen's eyes. Sango clenched her fists.

The King placed a hand on his son's shoulder and leaned in close. "Son, is this the woman you want to be with?" He asked his youngest, afraid of the answer he would be given.

Inuyasha made no movement or response. Kikyo growled under her breath and jabbed him again with her elbow.

Inuyasha's eye spasmed uncontrollably, a fraction of his subconscious was aware of his surroundings, and the dire situation he was in. It knew the consequences - if he were to say yes, he would spend two weeks with this _wretched _woman. Her. Not Kagome. He needed to fight it, but his body was no longer his own. He was but a mere prisoner, trapped within a shell of his former self.

Then slowly, against his will and despite his internal protests, he felt his head stiffly nod, conveying his agreement.

The King made a disgruntled face and sighed. "Are you sure son?" The King asked, squeezing his shoulder as he spoke. "I think she has some deep seeded daddy issues, you might not want to deal with," the King added quickly.

Before anyone could interrupt, Sesshoumaru and Rin came through the crowd. Sesshoumaru was holding a female they had never seen before in his arms. She appeared to be conscious, but was clutching her head where there was a small amount of blood.

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome gently on the carpet floor. "Sango, is this the woman you are looking for?" Sesshoumaru asked valiantly, brushing his long silver-white hair off his shoulder and looking rather pleased with himself.

Sango turned around to see Kagome in her beautiful dress, which was all dishevelled and dirty. She could clearly see that Kagome was hurt and in pain. She hastily ran over to her. "Kagome!" Sango lightly squeezed her arms, hoping to see her eyes open.

Sesshoumaru had been hovering over Sango, awaiting his praise like a dog awaiting a bone from his master. He cleared his throat loudly. Sango finally looked up to Sesshoumaru. "Th-thank you your highness! Where did you find her?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat again as if to engage everyone's attention. "I was minding my own business - as usual - gazing upon the _many _drunk and disorderly. The insignificant, lowly, and pitiful human beings which inhabit this earth...I soon found myself reminiscing about my days of youth, where I the magnificent-"

"-The short version!" Sango demanded, brashly interrupting him during his traditional "curse those pitiful humans" speech.

Sesshoumaru eye twitched, but remembered that he had to make nice with the nice human beings. He inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled as he attempted to soothe his anger and disappointment. "Fine, I smelled human blood. I followed the scent. I found this woman hunched over in a closet," he replied quickly and emotionless, folding his arms inwardly pouting.

Sango shook her head in disbelief and turned her attention back towards Kagome. "She needs medical attention!" Sango cried out, but everyone sat there unmoving.

Instead, they whispered to one another.

Thankfully, Rin came out from behind Sesshoumaru and pushed past everyone in a hurry.

"I can help!" Rin exclaimed as she rushed to Kagome's side.

Sango sighed with relief. "Thank you!"

Rin smiled as this was the first time she got to help someone in need. She went to work as she observed Kagome's head.

Kikyo snarled as she glared at Kagome and turned her attention back to the royals. "Excuse me! Weren't you about to announce the Prince's companion?"

The King and Queen were clearly undecided on what to do. They hesitated as long as they could. The King began to open his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

Kikyo shook Inuyasha "Tell them you want to be with me!"

Inuyasha said nothing. His eyes were fixed on Kagome.

Kikyo shook him again. "Inuyasha!"

The King and Queen could now clearly see Kikyo was forcing Inuyasha to appease her wishes as she continued to shake and scream at him.

Sesshoumaru had enough, he knew a brainwashed man when he saw one, and his little brother was clearly bewitched. He rolled up his sleeve and made a fist with his right hand, only to punch Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha went flying backwards into the wall. Inuyasha lay there momentarily before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Keh, Sesshoumaru. If you wanted a fight, you should've said something sooner!" Inuyasha scoffed, flexing and relaxing his hand as he prepared for battle.

He went to stand up, but fell back down as he still felt woozy.

"Sesshoumaru!" The Queen shrieked scolding her eldest.

Kikyo could see that the spell had begun to wear off. It was time to flee. Slowly, she began to edge away from the group as they fussed over the woozy Inuyasha, and admired Sesshoumaru's wit and quick thinking.

Sesshoumaru turned to his mother and father. "Sango was right!" He exclaimed.

"Inuyasha has been manipulated by _that _woman, who is now _escaping _through that door over there." Sesshoumaru pointed casually towards two doors leading to the back of the room.

Sesshoumaru leaned up against a pillar, crossing his arms over his chest and bending his leg to help prop himself up. "I knew the day he was born, that he was weak minded and easily controlled."

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted. Everyone jumped. "Hand me my medical bag will you?" Rin asked urgently.

"Yes! Right away!" Sesshoumaru quickly replied and handed her a white bag that was hidden beneath his clothing.

Inuyasha stood up this time, albeit a bit clumsy. "Weak minded you say?" He growled.

Sesshoumaru stared at his fingernails. "Are you going to start a fight with me now? When your beloved is on the floor injured?" Sesshoumaru remarked.

Inuyasha's body relaxed and suddenly everything came rushing back to him.

"Kagome!" He cried as he knelt down beside her still body.

The King and Queen immediately sent troops to follow Kikyo and capture her. But to no avail. She was gone.

Meanwhile Naraku had squeezed his way into the crowd of people and noticed Rin taking care of Kagome's head wound. "Excuse me!" Naraku shouted, pushing his way past onlookers. "Pardon me, I need to get to get through!" He explained still making his way through the crowd. He reached the young girl taking care of Kagome.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Naraku said, poking Rin in the shoulder. Rin turned to the man hounding her. She tried to ignore him, but he kept prodding and poking her. "What? What is it?" Rin finally snapped, annoyed.

Naraku stopped. "You don't have to be so rude!" He replied, and Rin clenched her fist. "What is it?" She tried to say through clenched teeth.

Naraku held up his forefinger. "I need you to take a look at this wound, I'm afraid it's becoming infected."

Rin squinted her eyes. She could see nothing that would warrant an infection. "Is this a joke?" Rin protested and stood up angrily.

Naraku painfully glanced at his finger. "It's bad isn't it? Will it need to be amputated?" Naraku sobbed, clutching his hand to his chest.

Sesshoumaru saw Rin was in distress and immediately rushed to her side. "Rin, what is the matter?" Sesshoumaru stopped and smelt the man that was standing too close to Rin.

"This man smells similar to this… Kikyo-woman!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

The King and Queen turned their attention to them. "Th-that's the man we saw earlier!" The King said, nudging his wife.

His wife nodded in disgust. "Take this man into custody. We have some questions for him!"

Naraku was aghast. "Wait! What's the meaning of this?" The guards told him to shut up or he'll be put in the dungeon.

Naraku held his tongue at the thought of a dingy, wet dungeon. "Anything but that!" He yelped in fear.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw a heap load of people surrounding her, and felt the warmth of another hand grasping hers. She turned her head to see Inuyasha looking over her with great concern and sadness.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered quietly.

"I'm here," he replied as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Kagome smiled happily as she closed her eyes and sighed peacefully. She was relieved to see Inuyasha was alright, and that there appeared to be no residual effects from Kikyo's manipulations. She could sleep soundly into the night now that she knew that he was safe, and she was safe and…wait…wasn't there something she was forgetting. What was it?

Visions of the past swarmed into her sub consciousness, flickering beneath her eyelids. Images of her sisters, step father, fairies, as well as an enchanted garden, and her dress came swimming into her mind all at once.

Kagome's eyes flashed open. "My dress!" She yelled in bed and placing a hand to her heart.

Kagome looked around her surroundings, panting slightly as her heart raced beneath her sweating palms.

She was in what appeared to be a spare bedroom. The King, Queen, Inuyasha, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Rin all rushed to her side, watching her eagerly as she sat up.

"Oh, but your dress is beautiful darling," Inuyasha's mother cooed gently as she patted the Kagome's hand.

Kagome blinked as if to clear the haze in her eyes and continued to look around the room.

Inuyasha felt concern choke him like a man squeezing his hand around his throat. "What's the matter Kagome? You should lay back down and rest."

"What time is it?" She asked eagerly, her eyes pleading with Inuyasha to tell her immediately. It was of the _greatest_ importance.

The King looked out the window to observe the position of the moon. "Hmm, close to 3 in the morn, I think." He casually observed.

Kagome looked down at her dress. "You're all in danger! Leave!" She cried out as her fingers began to rip at her dress, trying desperately to tear it off her weak form.

The people surrounding her gave each other awkward glances.

Try as she might, she was proving to be unsuccessful in her attempts of ridding herself of her garment. She jumped off the bed, trying to pull and yank it off but to no avail.

"Sango! Please untie me! I can't reach the back." Kagome begged as she turned her back towards the woman.

Sango's face flushed. "Umm..." She protested bashfully, not sure whether to comply. She had, after all, just met the woman, and she was already propositioning her!

Kagome's voice started to crack "Please Sango!" She pleaded.

Sango reluctantly gave in, sensing the seriousness in her voice. Sango threateningly motioned for the men to look away at once.

Sango began to untie Kagome's dress one ribbon at a time. She was about to ask what was going on when, a sobered up Miroku opened the door. His mouth immediately dropped at the heavenly sight the Gods had allowed his eyes to behold. "So, is this is what I've been missing? Is this the kind of thing that happens at events like these?" Miroku asked as he began to unbutton his shirt and tie, ready to join in.

Sango's face went beet red and threw her shoe at him once again. This time it knocked him out cold.

Sesshoumaru was facing the wall impatiently. "Human woman, what is the meaning of this?"

"Her name is Kagome!" Inuyasha warned.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Minor details," he said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

Kagome was speechless, but she had to start somewhere. "The dress I am wearing, it's made of magic," she paused observing everyone's reaction. "It's a long story," she added quickly before continuing. "But the most important thing to know is...It's almost the witching hour, and I don't think I need to tell you what that means."

"Demons," Rin blurted out, clasping a hand to her face.

Everyone glanced at each other in silence.

"Rin, could you go get a robe out of the closet for me?" Sango asked, almost finished untying the ribbons.

Rin nodded and opened the closet and pulled out a white cotton robe. Rin placed it over Kagome's shoulders as the dress slipped off onto the floor. Kagome continued to wrap the robe over the rest of her body and held it together with her hands.

The Queen spoke again. "A magic dress you say?" She asked, picking up the fabric and touching it between her fingers. "How interesting," she mused scratching her chin. "How-"

"-Please get rid of it or destroy it before it's too late!" Kagome begged, eyes wide and frantic.

Sesshoumaru turned around. "I can handle a few demons, child," he arrogantly crooned.

Kagome shook her head. "Many different demons varying in breed, strength, and stamina, will be coming for the dress."

The King agreed, finally voicing his thoughts on the pressing issue. "It's true, the essence of magic is on the top of a demon's menu. It is highly sought after and _extremely_ rare."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Inuyasha growled.

"I wasn't expecting to be knocked out and dragged into a closet by my _evil_ step sister!" She growled back, stamping her foot for emphasis. If they weren't in such a dire situation, Inuyasha would have thought it a very cute, but childish action.

"You mean, your sister was the one who caused all this trouble?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, my _step_ sister Kikyo" she said bitterly.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru whipped his neck around to the window. He sniffed the air. "You smell that?" The King and Inuyasha followed suite and sniffed.

Sesshoumaru ripped the curtains away from the window and peered at the moon in the sky. He squinted his eyes to see a black fog was forming, taking over the white of the moon itself.

"Demons," he snarled lowly. "They're coming!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Grabbing Rin's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father bellowed.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his father then back at Rin. "Taking Rin to safety!"

The King thought for a moment. "You… are concerned for this _human's_ safety?" The King sighed heavily. "When this is over son, we need to talk about your human _companion_ here, or is she maybe some sort of pet you're keeping?" He motioned towards Rin, who was standing quietly between the two.

The Queen huffed. "Son, what have we told you about keeping humans as pets? She scolded.

Rin had about enough of this bickering and sternly placed her hands on her hips. "I can assure you, Your _Highness_. I am no pet of his," she replied coolly, reassessing the situation. "This isn't the time to be discussing this, we've got demons to annihilate!" She reprimanded, tearing at the sleeves and skirt of her voluminous dress to allow more movement and flexibility. She kicked her shoes off her feet and smashed the heels against the walls, ripping them off the shoes entirely, and placed them back on her feet.

She looked around the room and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a fireplace poker out of its mantle and held it in the palms of her hands, lightly bobbing it up and down on her palm.

"Shall we?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and raised an eyebrow, his face becoming flushed as he observed how Rin had become so easily ready to fight off demons. He smiled inwardly to himself. "_That's my Rin._"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "I'm getting you out of here!" Inuyasha said, his words and tone left no room for arguing, as he glanced at his father.

The King nodded and with that Inuyasha led to the door. "Sango, I trust you'll take care of Miroku" Inuyasha said peeking over his shoulder.

Sango nodded, "You got it!"

The King and Queen followed Inuyasha out of the room. While Sesshoumaru picked Miroku up over his shoulder and walked out of the room with Rin with Sango in tow.

They all continued their way hurriedly down the hall. The King stopped after a few feet. "Take the women to safety Izayoi!" He ordered, he stopping to kiss her cheek. She nodded as she motioned for the other ladies to follow her.

Rin shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "You-"

"-No!" Rin cried.

Kagome stepped up. "I'm not going anywhere either. I may be scantily clad, but I can still...Still…." Kagome looked down at herself holding her robe in place with her left arm. "Yeah, I'm pretty I'm useless at the moment." Kagome admitted, nodding her head, defeated.

"Keh! Nice try Kagome," Inuyasha laughed and put an arm around her. He gave her a quick and reassuring squeeze. "Go with my mother, she'll take you to safety."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to leave you!" She whispered.

Inuyasha flexed his muscles. "I'll be fine," he tried reassuring her and motioning to his mother to take Kagome.

Kagome reluctantly agreed and went with his mother. Inuyasha gave her a last minute smile and turned around and walked away with his father while his brother was still talking to Rin.

"Rin, do as I say! I won't have you in harm's way!" Sesshoumaru growled, desperately her shoulders. Rin started to speak, but Sesshoumaru cut her off. "I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you!" He yelled, pulling Rin in close to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny shoulders. "Please," he begged, whispering in her ear.

Rin relaxed in his embrace and peeked her head out to meet the dog demon's eyes. She smiled meekly and nodded. She broke out of his embrace and took a step back. "Come back to me." She breathed, turning to catch up with Kagome and the Queen.

Sesshoumaru's heart quickened, and turned towards Sango and the fallen Miroku who was still on the floor, surprisingly holding on to one of Sango's shoes.

Sango had been watching over Miroku's body as everything was enfolding. She sighed as she brushed her thumb over the lump on his head that she had given to him from the impact of her shoe. She smiled "You idiot, " she choked out and laughed.

"We better get moving, we've already spent too much time with idle chatter," Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.

Sango nodded. "Will you help me lif-"

A giant thud rang through the castle, shaking their walls - the vibrations almost tangible. The whole palace shook. Spidering cracks along the sides of walls and the ceiling. Again, another deafening thud rang through the castle, almost knocking Sesshoumaru on his feet.

"Stay here," Sesshoumaru called out. "I'm going to go see what's going on outside."

Another deafening thud was hit, they could hear piercing shrieks coming from the demons that echoed in their ears. This time, Sesshoumaru lost his balance and his body collided with the stone wall hitting his left shoulder.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. He came towards Sango with a dangerous look in his eye and picked her and Miroku up and threw them over his shoulder, placing them into a safer room that hadn't been touched. "Stay here, I will draw them away."

Sango nodded. "Be Careful M'Lord," she said out of concern.

He nodded and leapt out the window to meet his father and his little brother who were soaked in demon blood. The men clawed and sliced their way through the many creatures that tried to penetrate the castle.

Sango hunched over Miroku who was still surprisingly passed out. The mixture of booze and the constant hits to the head had Miroku in a deep sleep.

Just then a large demon broke through the window baring its teeth and screeching loudly. It made chomping motions with its mouth as it inched towards Sango, who was trying to fight it off with a wooden chair leg she broke off.

"Get out!" She yelled as she made contact with the demon with the wooden leg. It made no move to retreat. It was almost within distance of her when Miroku suddenly came to and threw himself in front of Sango. "Get away from her you bitch!" He cried out jabbing Sango's high heel shoe into one of its eyes.

The monster shrieked and fled out the window, hightailing it out of there. It met its miserable end at the hand of Sesshoumaru, who deftly tore his claws through it.

Sango sighed with relief and embraced her hero while he, in turn, felt around to squeeze her bottom. He was feeling _much _better already. Sango immediately stiffened at his touch. "This really isn't the time for that," Sango warned.

Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and brang her even closer in. "There's always time for Mr.

Feely-Hands," he retorted as he planted a kiss to her lips as he grabbed her behind once more. Sango kissed him back, accepting there was no helping a man with a bottom fetish.

* * *

**A/N: Again the lovely and talented StrawberryGrasshopper helped me with this chapter with, grammical/spelling and some really good ideas. Thanks again friend **

**A/N Thanks for reading! Don't have much to say, other than I hope you enjoyed. If so pretty please leave a comment/review. Thank you: D**


	20. Inurella Chapter 19: Nude Awakenings

**Inurella**

**Chapter 19: Nude Awakenings**

* * *

**T**he previous evening had been an eventful, and memorable one. Most guests, had either left, or passed out sometime after midnight. No announcement had been made, concerning whom the Prince had chosen. Many people did not even notice, as they were overly tired to worry.

The royal party, however, had a lot to talk about the next morning.

Inuyasha and the gang had barely gotten any sleep that morning. The King and Queen were too exhausted to make any decisions or announcements. The majesty's headed off to bed, while everyone else passed out in the Great Hall. They stayed close to each other in proximity that night. Just in case another incident were to happen. Especially for that evening; which was a never ending catastrophe. One right after the other.

Fortunately, no one was harmed that night. Just minor scratches and bruises that Rin promptly patched right up. Everyone was happy to see their friends unscathed from the demons.

Kagome dress had disappeared from sight. No one knew, if it had been taken. Destroyed, or simply ran its course, and disappeared from existence. It didn't matter, it was gone and that was a relief.

Sango had gone downstairs into her chambers to find something for Kagome to wear. Kagome was truly thankful, as she was beginning to think the robe she had worn was a bit too see-through, as Miroku had been 'accidentally' bumping into her.

*****That evening*****

Kagome awkwardly stood around, wondering where she should sleep. The Great Hall was large, and had plenty of room to spare. She could easily sleep next to Sango or Rin. She glanced at Inuyasha to get a feel for what he was thinking.

Inuyasha stood next to her, scratching his head. Appearing to be in deep thought. It was if he was trying to solve a complex mathematical equation.

The two love birds, were fully aware that everyone had someone to sleep with. It only made sense for them to sleep next to one another.

Kagome licked her lips nervously and turned towards the younger prince. "Will you lie with me Inuyasha?" She whispered, barley able to look at him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, holding his hands up in shock. "Whoa! Hey, Kagome, we just met, I don't think we…" he was cut off.

Kagome face-palmed herself. "Not in the biblical sense!" She cried out, running her fingers through her hair. "I meant will you, sleep close to me tonight," she explained wearily.

Everyone laughed and giggled at the misunderstanding.

Inuyasha laughed at himself nervously, trying to ease the tension. "Oh… Yeah, of course you can sleep with me… erm, I mean next to me!" He quickly corrected himself as he walked off embarrassed.

After some fresh air and a glass of water, He eventually came back and laid next to Kagome. He crawled around in circles until he finally settled. They both laid there in silence as they drifted to sleep.

Miroku yawned and rolled over sleepily. He had been restless the whole night. Ranting about, having babies. He then continued to express his appreciation of the round curvature of the female backside. While he reached out and grasped his hands, on what he assumed to be Sango's posterior.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he had somehow found himself lying next to Miroku.

Woken out of a pleasant dream. Sesshoumaru stiffened, as he felt something unpleasant grab his ample rump. He immediately clenched his bottom, as the unwelcoming feeling had rendered him motionless. His eyes widened in terror as he slowly turned his head, to see Miroku smiling as he slept. Sesshoumaru could see he was drooling on his pillow mumbling the words: "Have my babies".

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. "Lecherous imbecile." He sneered, as he grabbed his pillow to smother Miroku's face.

"M'Lord!" Rin whispered loudly as she grabbed hold of his robes.

Sesshoumaru froze, and looked down at Rin. Her eyes were wide and had a look of disbelief and bewilderment on her face.

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth dry, and slowly lowered the pillow that was in his hands. "I was only joking." he whispered back as if it were obvious.

Rin crossed her arms and gave him a suspicious look. She continued to watch him closely as she laid back down and yawned sleepily.

Sesshoumaru coughed, and cleared his throat. Dragging his body, along with his blankets wrapped around his torso. Slowly, he inched closer to her, one pelvic thrust after the other. Sesshoumaru crawled around in a circle and quietly lay next to Rin. He let out a long huff as he settled down to sleep. Rin smiled as she too closed her eyes and nodded off.

After a few hours, morning came. The sunlight lit up the room, and the smell of breakfast slowly crept up on them. They all moaned, tossed and turned as no one wanted to get up.

"Morning!" The queen came in singing gleefully after bursting through the hall doors.

Everyone sank back into their pillows. They had only been asleep for a few hours.

Inuyasha turned over "Mother….go back to bed!" He protested, throwing the covers back over himself.

The queen laughed. "It's such a beautiful day! And we have a new guest in our home! We should all celebrate!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sango peeked out of her blankets. "No more balls!" She choked out wearily.

Miroku sat up from abruptly, waking from his slumber. "No more balls? He blurted out, unbelieving. He looked around the room. "Sango, you would have me neutered?" He gasped, looking down at his pants clutching his precious jewels with both hands.

Sango threw a pillow at Miroku's face. "Idiot" she spat out. Miroku fell back onto his pillow.

Everyone chuckled.

Except Sesshoumaru, who gave Miroku a look of disgust. He shook his head at him. "Lecherous imbecile" he said once again under his breath.

Kagome sat up and turned her attention to the Queen. "Pardon, your highness? How can you accept me? When I have caused so much trouble and damage to your castle!"

The Queen shook her head. "Don't be silly child." The Queen laughed loudly and walked over to Kagome, and lifted her chin gently. "My son has chosen you for a reason love" The Queen stepped back. "Besides, this is nothing!" She said laughing. The Queen leaned in closer to Kagome and continued. "When Sesshoumaru was a teenager, he destroyed the castle on a daily bases. Trust me Kagome, this is nothing." She assured the young woman as she winked at her.

Kagome smiled weakly at the Queen, still unsure of the whole situation.

The Queen grinned at Kagome, sensing she was still feeling inadequate. "Inuyasha darling, do you still choose Kagome? Do you want her to stay with us?"

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha was hiding beneath his blankets. He spoke in a muffled voice. "Keh. I wouldn't have gone through all this madness if I didn't want her here." He bellowed from under the covers.

The Queen nodded at Kagome. She then turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Kagome called out.

Kagome removed the blankets on her lap, and stood up. "Your majesty? My other sister Kagura was at the ball. Do you know what happened to her?"

The Queen thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe I had the privilege of meeting her. Is she anything like your other step sister?" She asked wearily.

Kagome breathed in deeply. "Goodness no! Kagura is sweet and kind hearted, and I wouldn't be here without her."

The Queen scratched her chin. "I'll tell you what. I will get my messenger to ride to your home, and see if she is at home safe. Will that do?"

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Yes, thank you, your highness! That would be a huge weight off my mind. Kagome stopped to think. "Do you think I can accompany him? There's a few things I need to pick up, if I am to stay at the castle. I would also like to make sure my sister is safe as well."

The Queen thought again and agreed. "Absolutely, why don't the two of you go there today instead?" She nodded towards her and her son.

Inuyasha pulled the covers over his head lazily. "Fine with me. I need to stretch my legs anyways," He exclaimed, as he threw the covers off.

The King suddenly poked his head into the room. "Everyone decent?" He asked, chuckling.

Everyone said their "_Good Mornings_" before the king announced it was breakfast. The whole gang slowly waddled on into the dining hall to eat, dragging their feet.

The breakfast was delicious. The conversation pleasant. But yet, the air in the room was a bit too tense. They spoke of the events of the night before. Reminiscing about Miroku, who got himself plastered and made a fool out of himself. They talked of Kikyo, the demons, and the bewitching of the Prince. Sesshoumaru had found this topic most amusing. He proceeded to stand at the table, making a long speech; about how foolish and weak minded his little brother was. He then continued to glorify himself, and then to degraded his little brother. Naturally, a fight broke out between them, but was stopped by the King. The rest of their meal was somewhat peaceful, despite the glares of the two brothers who sat across from each other.

Not too long after breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome were high up in the skies, on their friendly neighborhood cat-demon Kilala, headed towards Kagome's home. The rest of the gang went home to rest, and recuperate. While the King and Queen made arrangements to repair the palace.

The two love birds arrived at their destination in no time. Hopped off Kilala and walked into the front doors of the mansion.

"Kagura!" Kagome called out craning her neck to see up the stairs. "Kagura!" she called out again looking around.

"Maybe she's still sleeping?" Inuyasha suggested calmly.

Kagome didn't think so. She trotted upstairs with Inuyasha close behind. They made their way to Kagura's room. The doors were shut tightly, so Kagome knocked.

The sound of rustling and grunting came from the room. Kagome put an ear to the door. She could hear two voices. One male and one female.

Kagome whipped around to Inuyasha. "There's a man in there with her!" She whispered loudly, as she turned back around to the door.

Inuyasha shrugged awkwardly. Having a feeling this was going to be anything but a quick visit.

A seconds later, they heard footsteps coming towards the doors.

Kagome and Inuyasha took a step back.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes popped out of their sockets as they witnessed Kagura in a scantily clad silk robe. Wearing a provocative matching bra, and panties. The light coming from the room only further illuminated her figure. Making it an even more awkward reunion.

"Kagura, what are you wearing?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

Inuyasha looked at the ground, red-faced, scratching his neck nonchalantly.

Kagura looked down at herself and immediately closed her robe. "I…umm, Oh, Hi Kagome. Wasn't expecting you home so soon." She chuckled nervously. How was the Ball? She asked, trying to smile and change the subject.

Kagome cocked an eye-brow towards her sister. "Wh-why are you dressed like that?"

Kagura looked down at herself again. "Oh this?" She pointed at herself laughing.

"I…well you see…" She was beginning to reply.

"Darling." They heard a man's voice from beyond the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped at the voice.

The curious pair, glanced past Kagura, to see a wolf's tail slightly wagging up and down on the sheets. The rest of the body was hidden beneath blankets.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" The man's voice asked curiously, as he threw the blankets on the floor. Revealing a fully naked, and handsome wolf-demon.

Inuyasha was aghast. He quickly threw his hands over Kagome's eyes. "Jeez man, put some clothes on! Damn wolf." Inuyasha blurted out angrily.

The undressed wolf, walked up behind Kagura and put an arm around her. He bagain to sniff the air around him. "Hmm, I thought I smelt a dirty mutt." He sneered, narrowing his eyes on Inuyasha. The wolf relaxed his posture and continued. "Besides" He paused licking his lips. "There's nothing wrong with the human body. "Maybe you should try it sometime." He mused as he brushed long slender finger, against Kagura's cheek making her giggle.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's hands out of her eyes. She was a woman she could handle a naked man.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Kagura, who is this man?" She demanded. Momentarily glancing at Kouga than back to her sister. Being careful not to glance down.

Kagura shook her head as if coming out of a daze. "Oh, this is Kouga, he's the Prince of the eastern Yokai Kingdom." She replied proudly.

Inuyasha growled inwardly.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who was baring his fangs and teeth. Glaring at Kouga clenching his fists. "What's the matter?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha relaxed at Kagome's voice. "Thanks to this bastard!" Inuyasha pointed at the wolf. "Him and his clan, took over a part of our kingdom. It didn't belong to them, but they took it anyways. Hundreds of villagers lost their jobs and had to move elsewhere."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "We compensated them, for the inconvenience. The land belonged to us, it was not yours to begin with Mongrel." He spat out making a violent motion with his arm.

Both girls turned to the wolf. "Kouga, you took away people's homes and jobs?" Kagura questioned sadly.

Kouga sighed. "You don't understand the whole story."

No one said a word, as they all turned their gaze away from Kouga.

Kagura shifted uncomfortably, as she held the robe tighter to herself.

Kouga huffed. "As if your kind would understand! I don't need to stand here and take this." He, walking around the room picking up his things.

Kagura went to stop him. But the wolf dashed out the window. Woman and children could be heard shrieking in terror, as Kouga leapt from roof to roof in the nude.

A deafening silence filled the room.

Kagome spoke breaking the tension. "Well, Kagura. I have seen far more than I needed to see." She stated, with a hint of amusement and shock. "However, I am happy to see that you made it out alive."

Kagura nodded shyly and looked in Kagome's eyes. "Kouga saved my life, if it weren't for him. I wouldn't be here."

Kagome smiled back at her sister. "I guess I will have to thank him next time I meet him."

Kagura grinned happily. "I am sure he would appreciate that."

Kagura turned to Inuyasha. "Good to see you again Prince. I am sorry we met again, under these circumstances." She explained apologetically, looking down at her robe.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily. "Keh, no problem." He proclaimed, making a waving motion with his hands. "Not like I haven't seen my fair share of half-naked women." He declared, puffing out his chest, attempting to make himself seem manlier.

Kagura blushed awkwardly and smiled.

"Sure Inuyasha, is that why your face is the color of a beet?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Kagome reached out and punched him in the shoulder. "Maybe one day champ." Kagome jested again.

Inuyasha playfully grabbed Kagome's waist and held her closely. "Promise?" He whispered in her ear.

Kagome blinked, feeling her face turn red.

Inuyasha grinned at her embarrassment.

"Who's a red-faced beet now Kagome?" Inuyasha jested back.

Kagura giggled at the pair. "You two sure get along well. I'm so happy you finally found each other." Kagura's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Kagome! You'll be staying with the prince for a few weeks am I correct?"

Kagome nodded, still dumfounded by Inuyasha's boldness.

Kagura grabbed Kagome's hands. "That's wonderful! Father and I will be rooting…"

The two girls looked around the room. "Where is Father by the way?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

Kagura thought for a moment. "I wouldn't know, I was a bit: 'preoccupied' last night." She nervously chuckled.

Inuyasha chimed in. "Yes, we can see that." He teased playfully.

"Oh!" Inuyasha hit his forehead with his palm. "My mother and father took a man in custody at the ball. I am assuming he is your father? Sesshoumaru stated that he smelt similar to your psychotic sister Kikyo."

"They took him into custody? But why?" Kagura inquired pleadingly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't know. Maybe they thought he had something to do with Kikyo's evil plans to have her way with me?"

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

Kagome crossed her arms. "You're lucky your brother stepped in and punched you in the face, or who knows what Kikyo would be doing to you at this very moment." Kagome explained teasing him.

Inuyasha shuddered again. "Stop that." He complained, gently nudging her away.

He then noticed the seriousness in Kagome expression. "Fine, remind me to thank him and Sango when I get back."

Kagura thought for a moment. "What about Kikyo? What happened to her?"

"Keh, far as I know she bailed as I was regaining consciousness. I don't think anyone knows where she is." He explained, shaking his head as he suddenly realized the danger. "Kagura, I don't think it's safe for you to stay here. She could come back, and try to use you to get to Kagome and I somehow. You can stay at the castle till we figure things out." He decided calmly.

Kagura's knees almost gave out. She held herself up by holding onto the door frame. "Are you serious? I can stay at the castle too?" She asked breathlessly.

Inuyasha scratched his chin. "I don't see why not. It's not like we don't have the space."

Kagome's eyes widened in happiness as both her and Kagura would get their wish. The two girls jumped up and down happily.

Kagura immediately packed her things, as did Kagome. In no time at all, the three of them took off on the flying Cat-Demon Kilala and headed for home.

Miroku had greeted them at the castle doors in anticipation. "Welcome back! How did it go?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, we now have another guest staying with us. We don't know what Kikyo is up to, so Kagome's sister Kagura is staying with us until we know more about the situation."

Miroku scratched his chin. "Hmm, a sister you say?" He mused, smiling coyly.

Suddenly a vision of Sango's looming glare flooded his mind. Miroku stiffened his entire body, but relaxed, remembering Sango wasn't there.

Kagome and Kagura appeared in front of them and introduced Kagura to Miroku.

"My, what a stunning creature!" Miroku declared, kissing Kagura's hand repeatedly and making his way up her arm.

Kagura gasped. "Erm, Th-thank you, Sir." She cooed, slowly trying to retrieve her hand. Slightly unnerved at the overwhelming friendly manner of this man.

Just then, Sango walked up to three of them. She was about to introduce herself when she noticed Miroku kissing another woman's hand provocatively.

Sango's aura turned into a rage of fire. "Miiirokuuu." She scowled through clenched teeth.

Miroku immediately dropped Kagura's hand and froze in fear. "Sango! I was just…" Miroku tried to explain but was dragged off by Sango by the ear. "Nice to meet yooouuu" Miroku called out as his feet dragged on the pavement as he waved.

Sango stopped and let go of Miroku. It would be rude to run off without introducing herself. She walked up to Kagura and bowed. "Nice to meet you! I'm Sango, and I must apologise for my lecherous boyfriend Miroku. He tends to linger around beautiful women, such as yourself." Sango shook her head apologetically. "Please pay him no mind. He will be severely punished." She warned, whipping her eyes back to Miroku who had just heard the word '_Punished_'.

Miroku clutched his robes bashfully. "What kind of punishment do you have in mind?" He asked coyly, making swirling motions with his foot on the gravel.

Sango grimaced and grabbed Miroku again, dragging him back into the castle, and slammed the doors.

Silence filled the air.

Kagome stood there silent but clearly amused. She smirked at Kagura, who in turn gave her a wide smile as if to say "_Oh, this will be fun_"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "So, umm." He cleared his throat. "Those are my friends. Are you sure you still want to stay here?" He asked playfully.

Kagura smiled. "Oh, I intend to stay for as long as you'll have me." Kagura placed her hands on her hips and continued. "It seems to me, it will not be boring around here, that's for sure."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in agreement. "Never a dull moment." Kagome added.

The three of them, finally entered the castle. Kagura was awestruck and bewildered at the structure and design of the entire castle. "Oh, how beautiful! I can't believe I get to stay here!"

Kagome couldn't agree more! She wanted to explore her surroundings as well, but there was something she had to do before she could relax.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagura went to see the King and Queen about their father.

The royal pair, explained in great detail what had happened with Kikyo and Naraku at the ball. Kagome and Kagura were shocked at hearing their father had a hand in Kikyo's disturbing plot.

They were reluctant at first, but eventually gave in after hearing their father really wasn't that bad of a person. Just highly misunderstood.

"Very well, you can see your father. However at this time he will be remaining with us until we know more." The King announced.

The two sisters nodded and understood.

The King led them to a room that Naraku was being held in.

The two girls hurried in and saw their father sitting idly on a small wooden bed. He looked up to see the two girls. "Oh thank goodness you've come for me!"

Kagura and Kagome politely smiled at him. They knew he had something to do with Kikyo's evil plot. But he was still their father.

"Papa? We need to ask you a few questions." Kagura asked gently.

Naraku gulped and nodded at his daughter. "

What was Kikyo up to? And how were you involved?" She inquired more sternly.

Naraku opened his mouth to speak.

"No excuses, tell us straight up what happened or Kagome and I cannot help you." She quickly added.

Naraku nodded again.

Naraku took hold of Kagome's hand and looked down in shame. "I am sorry Kagome. I did help Kikyo." He suddenly looked up to her with pleading eyes. "However I did not know the extent of her plan." Naraku explained as he squeezed Kagome's hand. "Kikyo was talking about a witch in the castle." Naraku remembered quietly as if talking to himself.

Naraku lifted his head abruptly. "She must've found her, how else could she have gotten Inuyasha to behave in such a way?"

Kagura and Kagome looked at each other.

Kagome sighed. "How were you involved exactly?"

Naraku cleared his throat. "After I found out Kikyo had knocked you out with a bottle, I helped move you into the closet." Naraku scratched his head. "Annnnd, I pretty much knew everything else. Except about the Witch, I swear I didn't know about her. I never meant for it to go this far." Kagome removed her hand from his and looked away. "Kagome I am so sorry. I only wanted to keep you as a daughter and get rid of Kikyo by marrying her off to the Prince." Naraku added quickly, hoping to save himself.

Kagome sighed and looked sadly at her step Father. "I will always be your daughter. Nothing could've taken that away from you." Kagome glanced down at the hand he had held. "However, you have lost my trust and respect. I no longer wish to see you." She stammered, clenching her fists as she ran out the door.

Naraku went to stand up to follow, but the man guarding the room stopped him.

Kagura motioned for her father to sit down. "I will talk to Kagome, but you need to tell me everything you know about this 'witch'."

Naraku nodded and agreed to tell her everything he knew. However, he was afraid, very afraid. For if Kikyo found out, he'd be done for.

Kagome ran down the stairs and through hallways and doors until she finally collided with a hard surface.

Kagome fell back and landed on her bum. She was shocked to see that Sesshoumaru, was the rock hard pillar she bumped into. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry your highness. I did not know you were visiting again today."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her as she remained on the floor still talking. "You are a strange one." He commented holding out a hand to her.

She took it and pulled herself up and dusted her skirts.

Kagome nervously laughed. "Was that a compliment?"

"Hardly" he huffed.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" He questioned her out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome looked around and noticed she was indeed in the kitchen.

"Oh, I um…wanted a snack of course." She nodded looking around the room, hoping to spot some sort of appetizer she could shove in her mouth, and be on her way.

"You do realize they will be serving lunch… in the lunch hall?" Sesshoumaru chided.

Kagome paused, feeling her throat tighten. "Oh, well. What are you doing here?" She asked defiantly.

Sesshoumaru grimaced. "If you must know." He continued as he flung his snow white hair off his shoulder. "Rin, has been asking me for weeks on end, to purchase: '_fresh_' pineapple." He sighed rolling his eyes as he became slightly agitated. "Her relentless begging and pleading, day after day: _"Please M'Lord, I want to have a taste of Pineapple." _He said mockingly, in the worst female voice Kagome had ever heard. He picked up the yellow fruit on the counter and observed it and continued. "I then, remembered this morning. There had been left covers from the other night. I figured I could acquire some before it spoils." He looked at the fruit, glaring at it in his hands. "It's as fresh as she's going to get!" He stated loudly, throwing it on the plate before him.

Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru jerked around. "What's so funny?"

Kagome shook her head. "Just, your impression of Rin, was… N-nothing M'Lord, it just seems you care a lot about this girl. I happen to think its sweet." She mused, as she knelt over and grabbed a piece of fresh pineapple from the plate and smiled sheepishly.

"You, and your outrageous assumptions." He chided, looking away from her grin.

Kagome smiled once more with the fruit in her mouth. "Good day to you M'Lord." She called out, giving him a somewhat clumsy curtsy and ran off upstairs to join the others for lunch.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Wretched, human woman" He grumbled under his breath. "Oh a Kiwi" he mused as he added to the plate.

Sesshoumaru remained in the kitchen talking to himself. "Rin, will love these fruits, and when I valiantly return home, she'll praise me with open arms and she will call me "Her hero!"

He continued speaking aloud, suddenly altering his normal tenor voice, into a chirping falsetto. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, you handsome devil." He playfully mused, trying to mimic Rin's voice. "You're so strong, charming, and sexy." He continued, as he took two pieces of pineapple off the plate, making them dance in the air with his hands. Then holding the two slices of fruit together he made 'kissing noises' much to his amusement.

Kagome ran back down the stairs and peeked her head out from the door frame. "Ya going to join us for lunch M'Lord?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Sesshoumaru jumped and fumbled the pair of pineapple slices in his hands and tipped over the plate of fruit he had been gathering.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but slowly turned his head and eyes in the direction of Kagome. His eye's and neck twitching. "Do. You…MIND?!" He bellowed at Kagome, seething in anger.

"Y-you know, yo-you can eat down here if you like" She stammered, and managed to smile out of sheer terror. "I'll just go back upstairs now." She called out, as she ran up the stairs so fast, her legs began to burn.

Sesshoumaru fled the castle with a pile of fruit gathered in his arms. He flew past the lunch hall window. As if in slow motion he took the chance to glare at Kagome through the glass pane. She felt his eyes pierce into her soul as he glided by the castle. Kagome gulped as she continued to eat her soup, reminding herself to never walk-in on Sesshoumaru again.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late post. I wanted this to be a good chapter, so i took my time :D**

**A/N: Also another thank you to Strawberrygrasshopper who is always supporting me and helping me work on my writing skills. Thank you!**

**June 3rd 2015, I am so sorry if you've been a victim of my recent email spamming. I made a grave error when I accidentally deleted one of my chapters and I chose to delete everything because of it, lol. I couldn't wrap my brain around replacing chapters and keeping track of the re-naming I would've had to do. My brain can only hold so much info at one time. Anyways It wont ever happen again, I now know what not to do! Please forgive me and I hope you'll continue to read my fic despite the spam you have all been victim to. So very sorry!**


End file.
